RUMOR HAS IT
by Sophie Queen
Summary: O que Ibiza e os Hamptons têm em comum além das praias paradisíacas, o dinheiro e o glamour? Uma inesperada e caliente coincidência na vida de dois jovens.
1. Chapter 1

*****RUMOR HAS IT*****

.

**Título:** Rumor Has It (Dizem por aí)

**Autora:**Sophie Queen

**Beta:**Pattitorres

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero:**Romance/Humor/Friendship

**Classificação:**M – maiores de idade (álcool, nudez, sexo, hentai/lemon, linguagem imprópria, heterossexualidade)

**Banner:** i52**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/axhfn**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse:**O que Ibiza e os Hamptons têm em comum além das praias paradisíacas, o dinheiro e o glamour? Uma inesperada e caliente coincidência na vida de dois jovens.

.

**RUMOR HAS IT  
><span>capítulo 1**

_._

_Ibiza, Ilhas Baleares, Espanha, 16 de julho de 2011_.

.

O verão no leste espanhol neste último ano estava insuportavelmente intenso. Os termômetros na paradisíaca ilha marcavam 40 graus. Algo extraordinário para aquele lugar com temperaturas amenas na estação. Era quase como o verão em algum país tropical abaixo da linha do equador. A ilha que é conhecida mundialmente por suas festas e boates estava abarrotada de turistas, vindos de todos os lugares do mundo, ansiosos para participarem da vida noturna da famosa Ibiza.

Hotéis, albergues, hospedarias, casas de visitantes, tudo estava lotado. O comércio da cidade funcionava em plena atividade, arrecadando provavelmente o maior índice para a temporada em 40 anos. A cidade era movida pelo turismo e naquela época não seria diferente.

Um jovem estudante de medicina da universidade de Princeton, EUA, era um destes turistas que haviam ido até a cidade para conhecer as famosas baladas, provar por si próprio o que tanto lê e ouve por aí. Acompanhado de seus primos Emmett e Eleazar, Edward, que havia chegado de Madrid na manhã daquele ensolarado sábado, estava mais do que ansioso para ir à famosa boate _Amnesia_ aquela noite.

Sofrendo ainda com o fuso horário de Nova Jersey que era de seis horas a menos do que marcavam os relógios da ilha, e decidido a aproveitar os próximos dias ali com toda intensidade, o rapaz de cabelos de um singular tom de bronze, intensos olhos verdes e pele clara, optou em dormir por algumas horas para suportar a noite que estava programando.

Mesmo com o sol a pino do meio dia, nada parecia desanimar turistas que chegavam sem parar a ilha, que iam às espetaculares praias tomarem banho de sol e/ou de mar, aproveitar a companhia de amigos, preparando-se para a noite que prometia para todos ali.

Outra pessoa que havia chegado para aproveitar o ar do Mediterrâneo fora uma recém graduada em Literatura pela universidade de Sevilha. Isabella.

Como vivia na parte continental do país espanhol, a loira estava habituada com as altas temperaturas; para ela os cinco graus a menos que faziam na ilha era excepcionalmente prazeroso. Isto porque ela adorava o calor, o sol, contudo as altas temperaturas sempre eram incômodas para ela, por mais que a sua pele morena do sol provasse o quanto ela gostava de ficar sob ele se banhando.

Para aproveitar seus últimos meses na Europa, Isabella, na companhia das amigas Angela e Carmen, que haviam se formado com ela, optaram por fazer um mochilão por todo o continente. Ibiza era a sua primeira parada nesta aventura, para o desespero da jovem que não gostaria de ir à ilha paradisíaca, não só pelo fato de estar lotada de turistas, mas como também por ser um dos destinos mais caros de todo o velho oriente.

Mas as duas garotas – Angela de origem oriental e Carmen de origem espanhola – haviam conseguido mudar o pensamento da amiga, e por conta disto as três estavam pousando no final da manhã no aeroporto internacional de Ibiza.

Apesar de todas as hospedarias da cidade estarem lotadas, as três recém bacharéis em Literatura tinham lugar para ficar, a casa de uma prima de Carmen, Irina, que muitas vezes foi a Sevilha passar uns dias com as garotas.

A casa onde Irina vivia ficava próxima da praia de _Cala Bassa_, conhecida por ser o lugar que o _topless_ era tão liberado quanto fazer sexo nas praças de Amsterdã após a meia noite. Ninguém se preocuparia por você estar com os seus seios à mostra. Isabella, assim como as suas colegas bacharéis, sabiam disso e nos cinco anos que passaram juntas em Sevilha, por vezes indo às praias espanholas, outras vezes francesas, ou ainda italianas, aderiram sem nenhum pudor a prática de banhar-se ao sol sem a parte de cima de seus biquínis, e elas gostavam de ver os seus seios sem marcas de suas peles brancas.

Desta maneira, assim que havia deixado suas coisas na casa de paredes de pedra, Isabella agilmente vestiu o seu biquíni azul marinho com estampas coloridas tomara que caia e seguiu para a praia, para poder se banhar ao sol quente e intenso da ilha espanhola. Escusa-se a dizer que a parte de cima da roupa de banho de Isabella ficou em seu corpo até o tempo de se acomodar sobre a sua cadeira para tomar sol, agindo como uma perfeita européia ao fazer _topless_.

Por mais que gostariam de estar em um albergue, Edward e seus primos infelizmente não haviam conseguido a reserva em um, já que se encontravam completamente lotados quando decidiram fazer a visita à ilha, e por conta disso estavam ficando em um luxuoso hotel em _Port d'es Torrent_, onde cada quarto era individual ou para casal, ressalvando o conforto paradisíaco da ilha com detalhes puramente eróticos em cada pequeno bangalô.

Emmett e Eleazar, que ao contrário do primo haviam decidido explorar o hotel e quem sabe já tirar uma vantagem sobre alguma hóspede, ao final da tarde seguiram para o bangalô de Edward para acordá-lo e colocar a par das novidades. Evidentemente que os dois estavam extremamente alcoolizados quando chegaram ao quarto do futuro pediatra, que mesmo tendo todos os motivos para ficar de mau humor, divertiu-se com os seus primos, bebendo todo o estoque de cervejas que havia em seu frigobar.

Uma hora antes do pôr do sol, às oito da noite, Isabella retornou a casa de Irina para junto de suas amigas começarem a se arrumar para a noite que iriam ter. Por mais que houvesse beliscado algumas bobeiras na praia, Isabella estava com fome, e depois do banho gelado que tomou, seguiu para a cozinha da pequena casa para fartar-se de saladas e frutas tropicais, como também de um delicioso prato de _gaspacho_ para dar-lhe sustento para agüentar toda a noite que passaria insone.

Angela, Carmen, Irina e Isabella após o breve e leve jantar começaram-se arrumar para a noite _inesquecível_ que teriam. Angela com sua beleza oriental foi a primeira a ficar pronta das três. Seu corpo magro e esguio era favorável para qualquer roupa que ela escolhesse. No caso, um vestido de paetês chumbo que batia no meio de suas coxas, sandálias negras e acessórios prateados. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo lateral, deixando à mostra todo o seu longo pescoço.

Carmen também não tardou a ficar pronta. Usando um vestido justo e extremamente decotado de estampa de leopardo, sandálias negras e acessórios bronzes. Sua pele negra realçava diante da estampa do vestido, que para arrematar o seu decote deixava bem evidenciado seus fartos seios. Seus cabelos crespos estavam ligeiramente domados e volumosos, e como muito ela não usava: soltos.

Abusando dos acessórios alaranjados, seja nos colares, nas pulseiras e na sandália altíssima, Irina vestia uma saia evasê salmão claro com pequenos detalhes champanhe, uma regata bege champanhe e um colete bege com detalhes brilhosos no mesmo padrão dos da saia. Seus cabelos loiros platinados mantinha o corte Chanel de bico extremamente modernizado, com a franja longa na lateral; sua pele clara, assim como a de Isabella e a de Angela, mantinha o bronze do sol, a deixando deslumbrante.

Relutando a ir à boate que iriam, Isabella fora a última a terminar de se arrumar. Apesar de viver durante cinco anos na Espanha, poucas vezes ela havia usado vermelho vivo; talvez somente em suas aulas e apresentações de flamenco. Contudo, naquele dia, a jovem americana de ascendência espanhola havia dado uma nova chance ao vermelho. Sua amiga de infância Alice, que viera visitá-la no início do mês de junho, havia lhe dado um conjunto na referida cor, e para aquela noite ela resolveu usar, por ser a cor da paixão.

Uma saia de pregas vermelhas com o cós negro e uma blusa do mesmo tom da saia com generosos decotes na parte da frente e na parte de trás. Como havia decidido usar as duas peças juntas, Isabella escolheu um belo sutiã de rendas negras, que ficavam perfeitos sobre os seus seios medianos e arredondados para exibir através dos decotes da roupa. Esquivando-se de ficar completamente vulgar, a bacharel em Literatura optou em colocar um colar de correntes douradas e miçangas negras disfarçando assim o longo decote e a renda de seu sutiã.

Seus pés estavam adornados por sandálias de saltos altos negros. Sua pele dourada do sol brilhava, assim como os seus cabelos castanhos claríssimos, devido a uma experiência recente de tornar-se loira morango. Contudo, Isabella gostava do tom peculiar que seus cabelos estavam, e se lastimava que antes de retornar aos EUA teria que voltá-los a sua cor natural: castanho profundo, quase avermelhado -, estes encontravam-se ondulados naturalmente, com sua franja presa para trás, deixando que seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido perfeitamente maquiados chamassem mais a atenção para o seu rosto suavemente moreno.

Habituadas com a vida noturna européia, as garotas conhecedoras de que as baladas somente abriam-se às duas da madrugada, seguiram para um albergue próximo a casa de Irina, abarrotado de turistas italianos e franceses para fazer uma pré-festa. Para a surpresa geral, a partir do segundo _shot_ Isabella começou a se soltar e aceitar que provavelmente aquela noite seria especial.

Edward e seus primos também se divertiam em uma pré-balada no hotel em que estavam. O ruivo chamava a atenção das mulheres, e por seus primos ele já teria aproveitado pelo menos uma meia dúzia dessas que lhe deu bola. Mas o futuro pediatra estava determinado a aproveitar, paquerar durante toda a noite, e só na casa noturna que iriam ele decidiria quem seria a 'sua vítima', como Emmett brincava.

Quando o grupo que estava no albergue em _Cala Bassa_ começaram a se organizar em vans que os levariam até as festas que os hóspedes haviam escolhido que Isabella descobriu algo que mudaria todo o rumo de sua noite.

- Onde você está indo Bella? – perguntou Angela a amiga ao vê-la se afastando para onde uma van branca com o símbolo de cerejas da _Pacha _estava.

- Nós não vamos à _Pacha_? Foi o que vocês me disseram Ang! – protestou Isabella, vendo suas amigas direcionando-se a van que estava destinada à _Amnesia_.

- Iríamos a _Pacha_ se tivéssemos conseguido adquirir os convites Bella. – replicou Irina. – Aparentemente o fato de ter franquias da _Pacha_ por todo o mundo, a original daqui de Ibiza ainda é a mais badalada. – explicou a loira com seu forte sotaque espanhol.

- E essa _Amnesia_ não é aquela que em algum momento dá um banho de espuma em todos? – perguntou incerta a morena de cabelos aloirados, mordiscando com seus dentes seu lábio inferior, completamente incerta sobre a festa que iriam.

- Exatamente! – exclamou Carmen alegremente e com a voz alta, abraçando Isabella e a rebocando até a van onde as outras estavam prestes a entrar.

- Hum... Carmen... não sei não... tenho medo de escorregar na espuma, ou então me afogar... – tentou protestar a filha de Charles Swan e Renée Dwyer.

- Qual é Bella, você realmente acha que algum desses gatos irá deixar acontecer algo desse gênero com uma gostosa como você? – provocou Irina, falando em espanhol alto o suficiente para que todos os homens que estavam próximos a van olhassem desejosos para Isabella.

As bochechas morenas do sol de Isabella refletiram o tom da roupa que ela estava, ficando completamente rubras.

- Irina. – avisou com um olhar repressor, que a loira ignorou entrando e acomodando-se dentro da van.

- Bella, deixe de ser tão racional por uma noite sequer. Aproveite Ibiza! – pediu Carmen com um olhar que conseguiria convencer qualquer pessoa, inclusive a dançarina de flamenco.

- Ok, ok... vamos logo então para esta tal festa da espuma. – concordou por fim meio relutante a loira, acomodando-se na van ao lado de um grupo de irlandeses. Em 30 minutos de trajeto bebeu muitos copos de cerveja, para conseguir se soltar para o que iria acontecer.

Edward, Emmett e Eleazar, que também estavam em uma van que os levaria a casa noturna, bebiam e deixavam que um grupo de russas se esfregassem neles sem qualquer tipo de pudor. Por serem homens, os três jovens americanos estavam adorando que ali as mulheres pareciam decididas do que queriam; prontas para arrancar a roupa delas e de algum homem e começar a fazer sexo em qualquer lugar, de preferência em público.

Por mais que estivesse determinado a não cair em tentação, quando uma belíssima russa fez um _lap dance_ em Edward, esfregando suas partes íntimas cobertas por um fino tecido de renda sobre o seu membro ereto, foi impossível não deixar que ela o levasse em sua boca assim que chegaram a seu destino. Ele mal havia tocado na garota, que também não fez questão de se apresentar, mas o ruivo estava se sentindo o todo poderoso por em menos de dez minutos naquele lugar já ter conseguido gozar na boca de uma belíssima européia.

Com a grande quantidade de álcool correndo em suas veias, Isabella estava se sentindo completamente livre, leve e até mesmo solta. Ela, que sempre temia andar em saltos altos por conta de seu equilíbrio falho, desfilava por entre a multidão de turistas como se estivesse caminhando sobre nuvens. A dançarina de flamenco estava se sentindo poderosa como nunca havia se sentido antes, exalando sexualidade por seus poros, pronta para levar quem ela elegesse como sua distração aquela noite à loucura.

Sempre munida de um copo com bebida alcoólica e dançando sensualmente com suas amigas, Isabella atraia a atenção de quem olhasse para ela e para as três mulheres juntas com ela. As quatro amigas deslizavam suas mãos femininas uma pelo corpo da outra, atraindo a atenção de toda a platéia masculina. Os movimentos dos quadris delas, sejam juntos ou não, fez com que um dos homens próximos a elas tentasse entrar no meio daquela brincadeira, mas as garotas estavam determinadas a somente provocar neste início.

Edward e Eleazar, que haviam se perdido de Emmett que pela última vez fora visto agarrando uma dupla de brasileiras, seguiram-se para o bar central da casa noturna, extremamente próximo onde Isabella e Carmen dançavam sensualmente uma com a outra. Assim que estavam com suas bebidas em mãos, ainda no bar, se voltaram para a multidão e logo os dois primos foram magneticamente atraídos para a bela loira e negra que dançavam de uma forma tão sensual que deixaria qualquer homem extremamente excitado.

Tomada por um pressentimento bom, mas diferente, Isabella sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo assim que vislumbrou um par de olhos verdes grudados em si. Tais olhos e seu dono pareciam hipnotizados pela sua pele dourada que brilhava pelas luzes da casa noturna. O vermelho de sua roupa era o que o chamava; assim como um touro se alvoroça ao ver um tecido rubro ou fúcsia agitando-se diante de si: impossível resistir à tentação de avançar para a forma.

Carmen, que também tinha conhecimento da beleza que possui e o quanto atrai olhares masculinos, também sentiu a sua pele queimando diante do olhar cobiçoso de um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes claros no bar. Eleazar, assim como Edward, mal conseguia piscar de tão deslumbrado que estava pela pele azeitonada reluzente. A espanhola sentia isso, e com um olhar de 'vamos provocar' à amiga americana, as duas começaram a abusar o máximo que podiam da sensualidade natural que tinham, e da sexualidade que o álcool conseguia desinibir.

Suas mãos femininas deslizavam uma pelo corpo da outra, as suas peles – uma morena do sol e a outra da pigmentação natural – brilhavam diante do suor que era exalado de seus corpos, um lembrete genuíno de que elas desejavam ser desejadas por aqueles dois pares de olhos verdes como estavam.

Cada remexo de quadril, cada enlaçada de suas pernas nuas, cada aproximação de seus rostos a ponto de quase se beijarem, estava deixando Edward e Eleazar enlouquecidos de tesão. E as duas, sagazes como são, sabiam que os dois estavam chegando ao seu limite. Isabella ria sonoramente, jogando suas madeixas aloiradas para trás cada vez que Carmen lhe murmurava alguma frase cheia de segundas intenções sobre a dupla que as encarava sem pudor.

- Porra! – exclamou Edward ao seu primo. – Eu preciso dela! – declamou sem rodeios. Eleazar que estava literalmente de boca aberta ao ver a morena quase beijar a loira, foi tirado de sua hipnose diante da assertiva de seu primo.

- Dela quem? – questionou o economista ao ruivo, mas seguindo o olhar do primo e constatando que ele estava encarando sem piscar exatamente onde ele encarava há segundos atrás.

- Eu preciso tão mal dela. – contemplou mais uma vez Edward, vislumbrando a loira morango descer lentamente e sensualmente com suas costas apoiadas no tronco e coxas da morena, fazendo-o ficar completamente duro sob sua calça preta.

- Qual delas? – perguntou Eleazar ligeiramente alarmado. Tudo que ele não precisava no momento era ter que batalhar com Edward pela atenção de uma garota.

- A loira, oras. – replicou Edward ligeiramente ofendido, virando em um gole só a sua dose de vodka pura, sentindo queimando a sua traquéia enquanto esta descia. – Olha que corpo, que pele, que tesão. Ela é gostosa pra caralho. Eu preciso dela! – exclamou estonteado com a beleza e sexualidade da loira.

- Bem, meu primo, para a sua sorte eu quero a morena deliciosa que está com ela. Assim, o que você acha de um 'ataque duplo'? – ofereceu maliciosamente Eleazar ao futuro pediatra.

Edward sorriu torto para o primo, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes abarrotados de luxúria pela loira morango brilhassem com a potencial ideia de tê-la em seus braços, provavelmente nua.

- Um _shot_ antes de ir? – ofereceu o ruivo, sabendo que se não sentisse o gosto de álcool em seus lábios provavelmente não conseguiria chegar próximo a loira. Eleazar que estava com o mesmo sentimento que o primo, confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Tão ágeis como só o desejo poderia determinar, os dois viraram-se para o bar e pediram duas toses de tequila das quais viraram em um gole.

Isabella e Carmen notaram que os dois rapazes viraram em direção ao bar para consumir álcool antes de tomarem alguma atitude, mas mesmo não estando sob os olhares deles, as duas continuaram a sua sensual dança, atraindo olhares para ambas.

Como dois predadores famintos atrás de suas presas, Edward e Eleazar com um sinal masculino de boa sorte caminharam separados para onde as duas belíssimas mulheres estavam, e sem delongas cada um colocou suas mãos grandes e masculinas sobre as laterais dos quadris daquela que eles queriam conhecer melhor.

As duas mulheres trocaram um sorriso vitorioso, e com uma suave pisadela de concordância, deixaram-se levar pela bolha de desejo, luxúria e prazer que aqueles homens estavam planejando as colocarem.

Edward colou seu peitoral definido e firme por práticas diárias de musculação nas costas nuas e femininas de Isabella, e mesmo com o tecido de sua camisa sentia o calor ibérico que irradiava da pele feminina. Suas mãos, que se encontravam sobre os quadris dela, deslizavam poucos centímetros para cima e para baixo a cada movimento seu. As mãos femininas e audaciosas estavam grudadas firmemente na lateral das coxas masculina, transmitindo ondas de eletricidade e excitação ao corpo do futuro pediatra.

A bacharel em Literatura estava tão envolvida naquela dança sensual com aquele desconhecido que colou ainda mais o seu corpo junto ao dele, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro forte do ruivo, enquanto o seu quadril arredondado esfregava-se contra a ereção semi rígida do homem, que corria o seu nariz pela lateral do rosto da loira até o seu pescoço aspirando o seu perfume floral e feminino.

Palavras não necessitavam ser ditas; olhares não precisavam ser compartilhados, somente a presença um do outro, o calor de seus corpos naquela dança erótica bastava. Era até mesmo possível dizer que as pessoas que lotavam a boate e as luzes multicoloridas não existiam naquele momento. A única coisa que existia para aqueles dois, era o corpo um do outro, o calor voraz e feroz do desejo que os consumia como fogo em brasa.

O ruivo, não suportando mais aquela provocação, passou a correr seus lábios pela mandíbula e pescoço da loira, sugando suavemente, ou somente sentindo o gosto salgado e prazeroso de sua pele. Instintivamente o estudante de medicina segurou mais firme nos quadris femininos, colando mais seus corpos, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse e se derretesse diante da notável ereção que ele sustentava. Deliciada com aquela sensação, a dançarina de flamenco gemeu sufocado, atraindo a atenção do homem que urrou de desejo mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Você está me deixando louco de desejo. – murmurou com a voz rouca diante do tesão no ouvido de Isabella, que se arrepiou completamente com a ação, rebolando ainda mais contra o corpo esguio e forte do homem. – Porra! – exclamou extasiado Edward. – _Te quiero_. – sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço dela em um espanhol precário.

Foi inevitável Isabella não sorrir diante do uso da língua latina. Ela já havia percebido que o rapaz deveria ser americano, por seu jeito e sotaque, mas quando ele arriscou uma simples frase em espanhol ela teve certeza absoluta de sua origem.

- Eu nem sei o seu nome. – logrou-se Isabella, virando-se lentamente para que seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido encarassem os esmeraldinos.

- _Tony_. – balbuciou o ruivo completamente atordoado com a beleza angelical da loira em seus braços, mal notando que havia utilizado o seu nome do meio, coisa que só fazia quando sabia que seria impossível alguma garota lhe localizar no _facebook_ ou alguma outra rede social, como também se mantendo decidido em seu plano que os próximos 12 meses ele iria se dedicar exclusivamente a sua residência, evitando pensar em rabos de saia.

- _Marie_. – apresentou-se Isabella usando-se da mesma desculpa que Edward ao utilizar o seu nome do meio. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, a jovem sugou de forma excepcionalmente sensual seu pomo de adão, fazendo com que todos os pensamentos coerentes dele fugissem e a sua única preocupação ficava na expectativa de satisfação de seu prazer.

Um gemido gutural saiu pelos lábios de Edward, mandando vibrações para todo o corpo de Isabella. Ela agilmente enlaçou seus dedos femininos entre os cabelos bagunçados e sedosos do ruivo, enquanto ele a apertava mais em seus braços, para que no segundo seguinte seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo sôfrego, luxurioso, prazeroso, voluptuoso e abarrotado de desejo.

Os lábios eram urgentes uns contra os lábios do outro. Suas línguas se enlaçavam no espaço interno de suas bocas em um briga sem vencedores para dominância. Seus dentes, ansiosos para participar daquele ato íntimo, mordicavam suavemente os lábios um do outro a cada novo movimento. Isabella puxava com força os cabelos ruivos de Edward, tentando aproximá-lo mais do que já estavam. Edward deslizava suas mãos sem nenhum constrangimento pelas curvas voluptuosas e femininas de Isabella, conseguindo sentir através das várias camadas de roupas que seus seios eram ligeiramente fartos, que seu bumbum era firme e arredondado, e que suas coxas eram grossas, tipicamente espanholas.

O desejo pelo corpo do outro era palpável e inexplicável. Era uma atração tão cósmica, magnética que possivelmente poderia chamar a atenção de físicos para estudar a nova _lei da atração_. As finas camadas de roupas eram um empecilho incômodo e desnecessário, que ambos gostariam de despi-las de seus corpos, sentir o calor, o desejo abrasador e sufocante que o contato pele com pele proporcionaria a eles e a satisfação de seus prazeres.

Como um homem satisfeito com a sua masculinidade e seguro de si, Edward deslizou uma de suas mãos pela coxa de Isabella e mais uma vez, agindo sem qualquer tipo de constrangimento levou a mesma para debaixo do tecido rubro da saia, sentindo o calor puramente sexual que emanava de suas coxas grossas; entretanto, não era a pele ardente de suas coxas que o futuro pediatra gostaria de sentir ao fazer tal ação, e sua mão, praticamente criando vida, escorregou por entre as pernas femininas em direção ao ponto que pulsava e encontrava-se completamente molhado.

Suavemente seu dedo médio deslizou sobre seus grandes lábios cobertos pela calcinha de renda negra, fazendo com que Isabella quebrasse o beijo que davam para gemer totalmente agonizada para sentir mais daquele toque, que veio quase que instantaneamente quando Edward usando seus dedos médio e indicador beliscou a carne pulsante e desejosa.

A loira arfou completamente rendida com esse toque, que sem titubear Edward aprofundou-os em um novo beijo enquanto seus dedos ávidos exploravam suavemente sua intimidade sobre sua lingerie. O ruivo sentiu o seu membro duro enrijecer ainda mais quando sentiu o quão molhada a dançarina de flamenco estava, a ponto de quase explodir em suas calças.

- O que você acha de sairmos daqui? Não sei, ir para um lugar mais íntimo? – ofereceu Edward, no mesmo instante que a festa da espuma protagonizada pelas dançarinas da _Amnesia_ em seus biquínis brancos começava a cair sobre os presentes.

- No _timing_ perfeito, Tony. – balbuciou Isabella a Edward, roubando-lhe mais um beijo urgente, antes de se embrenharem em meio a montanhas de espuma em direção a saída do clube.

Edward, como um legítimo cavalheiro, ofereceu para pagar a conta do que Isabella havia consumido no clube, e quando ela começou a protestar o ruivo a pressionou contra uma parede lhe roubando um beijo sôfrego e urgente, no mesmo instante que conseguia tirar das mãos da loira o cartão com o que ela havia consumido.

Satisfeito com o seu golpe ao afanar a ficha de controle dela, e do olhar homicida que brilhava nas íris chocolates eclipsadas com o desejo sexual que compartilhavam, o médico deu o seu característico sorriso torto, não notando que o nome que apareceu no computador para efetuar o pagamento era o dele, Edward Cullen, e Isabella Swan, não Marie. Mas diante da expectativa do que eles estavam prestes a fazer, um detalhe tão minúsculo quanto o nome não fazia diferença para nenhum deles.

Felizmente, encontrar um taxi que os levasse até _Port d'es Torrent_, não foi tão demorado como normalmente seria. Para a ventura de ambos, um conterrâneo da ilha por uma quantidade generosa de euros concordou em levá-los do outro lado da ilha de Ibiza, onde ficava o hotel em que Edward estava hospedado.

Ávidos por sentirem a pele do outro, os beijos, os toques urgentes e abarrotados de luxúria, Tony e Marie, como haviam se apresentado, se agarravam de uma maneira tão sexual, que se não fosse pelas roupas poderia se dizer que estavam fazendo sexo no banco de trás do taxi. O taxista obviamente também achou isso, ou que então estavam prestes a começarem um ato sexual em sua presença, e com uma forte batida na parte de trás do banco do passageiro ele disse alto e arrastado em seu espanhol puramente catalão, que se falava nas 4 ilhas baleares e na cidade de Barcelona:

- Sem sexo no carro!

Edward, evidentemente que falava um espanhol básico e um francês rudimentar não entendeu o dialeto local. Mas Isabella que vivia naquele país há cinco anos conseguia reconhecer algumas palavras em catalão, que era uma mistura bizarra de espanhol, francês e português.

Corando intensamente por conta do comentário do senhor de idade que os levava para o hotel, Isabella saiu de cima do colo de Edward, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, ou então ter um vislumbre do taxista que parecia realmente muito aborrecido com o que eles estavam fazendo em seu carro.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Edward urgentemente a ela, confuso com suas ações e do taxista. – Você é espanhola, entende o que ele falou, certo? – emendou incerto. Ele poderia ter quase certeza de que a loira fosse espanhola, mas talvez ela não fosse apesar do ar ibérico estar bem claro em sua postura, corpo e olhar.

- Sim eu sou espanhola. – concordou Isabella com um aceno de cabeça, contando uma meia verdade, evitando explicar ao ruivo que a sua cidadania proveniente daquele país viera de sua avó materna, que muito cedo fugiu com o seu avô, um soldado americano, durante a guerra para o interior do estado de Washington, nos EUA.

- Certo... hum... o que ele disse? – inquiriu novamente, bagunçando seus cabelos bronzes com os seus dedos em um gesto nervoso. – Desculpa, sou péssimo em espanhol. – explicou com um sorriso torto, e a bacharel em Literatura imitou o gesto de seu iminente amante.

- Ele pediu para que parássemos de nos agarrar no taxi dele. – explicou timidamente dando de ombros. – E não se preocupe, ele não falou espanhol, falou catalão. Um dialeto das ilhas Baleares e da região da Catalunha. – esclareceu envergonhada.

- Wow... não sabia disso. – refletiu o ruivo. – Er... hum... Marie, de que região da Espanha você é? – interpelou o ruivo, tentando fazer assunto.

- Vivo em Sevilha, província de Andaluzia. – respondeu Isabella, tentando controlar a sua respiração para tornar encarar o rosto de Edward. – Você é americano, de que parte? – perguntou sem rodeios. Ele sorriu torto, diante do conhecimento dela de sua origem.

- Chicago, Illinois. – replicou sorrindo torto, antes de avançar novamente para os lábios voluptuosos de Isabella em um beijo sôfrego. Menos de um minuto do início do beijo, as mãos desejosas de Edward avançavam sobre a pele fervorosa da loira, sob a sua saia, indo em direção ao seu ponto pulsante e que mais desejava tê-lo. Um gemido agudo saiu pelos lábios dela, um urro gutural pelos dele quando sentiu as mãos femininas apertarem o seu membro através de sua calça preta.

- Sem sexo no carro! – exclamou pela segunda vez o taxista em um inglês carregado do seu sotaque catalão. – Ou ficam aqui! – explanou sem meias palavras.

Rindo cúmplices, os dois jovens adultos se separaram e tentaram arduamente permanecer os quinze minutos restantes até o hotel onde o ruivo estava hospedado sem trocar carícias mais íntimas, por mais que o desejo palpável que os inundava exigia que se tocassem.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, o futuro pediatra pagou uma quantia altíssima ao taxista – mais do que haviam combinado -, rapidamente rebocando a loira para longe do carro. O casal de amantes seguiu abraçados, trocando beijos urgentes até o bangalô onde o ruivo estava hospedado. A caminhada até o quarto em que iriam consumar os seus desejos carnais foi feito com uma agilidade impressionante, e assim que a porta madeira rústica foi fechada, os braços e desejos ávidos do casal foram multiplicados, e uma pilha de peças de roupas femininas e masculinas, vermelhas e negras, faziam uma trilha tortuosa, contudo direto ao _futon _creme com diversas almofadas vermelhas e mostarda que serviam como cama e travesseiros, respectivamente, no bangalô.

Seus corpos nus caíram contra o tecido de linho praticamente juntos, com Isabella sobre Edward, evitando que assim ela se machucasse por causa do peso do corpo masculino. Seus olhos estavam grudados um no do outro. Verde e castanho. O desejo, a luxúria, a lasciva, a volúpia brilhavam nas íris dos dois, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas em expectativa. Ambos queriam aquilo, aquele momento íntimo, sexual, desde que seus olhos vislumbraram o outro, e sabendo que em breve saciariam seus desejos carnais, reservaram aquele breve momento para se admirarem nos olhos; nas janelas da alma.

Porém aquele momento que poderia até mesmo parecer romântico durou por breves minutos, pois com agilidade o futuro pediatra inverteu as posições ficando sobre a bacharel em Literatura, mas a intenção de beijá-la languidamente foi esquecida quando vislumbrou que os seios ligeiramente fartos e arredondados de _Marie_, assim como a sua pele eram de um tom dourado do sol.

- Oh... meu Deus. – exclamou o ruivo entre os dentes. – Porra! – balbuciou antes de seus lábios atacarem com fúria e necessidade os seios da loira, sugando-os, lambendo-os, mordendo-os levemente, saboreando a pele feminina. Isabella arqueava suas costas a cada toque suave da língua quente e úmida de Edward na pele sensível de seus mamilos intumescidos. Enquanto a boca do ruivo brincava com um seio, o outro recebia toda a atenção de suas mãos grandes com dedos longos e grossos.

As sensações que os lábios do futuro pediatra despertavam na bacharel de Literatura eram inarráveis, o corpo dela parecia estar sendo consumindo em brasa: lento e ardentemente. Os dedos finos e femininos se enlaçavam entre os cabelos bronzes dele, os puxando levemente diante do prazer. Quando ele abocanhou quase que totalmente a mama morena do sol da loira, um grito de desejo atravessou seus lábios, indicando que ela ansiava o seu toque mais do que poderia exprimir. Ela sentia a crescente umidade entre as suas coxas, literalmente escorrendo, exigindo a atenção masculina.

Não era só Isabella que estava absurdamente necessitada de um toque íntimo. Por mais que estivesse levando um tempo demasiadamente longo explorando as mamas da loira, Edward estava com o seu membro tão rígido que chegava a ser incômodo. Porém, por mais que seu desejo gritasse, ele iria controlá-lo e aproveitar aquele momento, fazer daquela noite a melhor lembrança que ele poderia guardar nas intermináveis horas que ficaria de plantão em sua residência.

- Oh... _por favor_. – lamuriou Marie quando Tony passou a explorar seu outro seio que até então só havia recebido atenção de suas mãos. O ruivo sorriu contra a pele morena dela diante de sua súplica gemida.

- Por favor, o quê? – perguntou ao mordiscar o mamilo eriçado, fazendo-a gemer e tremer diante da atitude.

- _Me toque_. – pediu arfante ao ruivo, que sorriu torto, levando o seu seio a boca e tocando pela primeira vez com seus dedos a carne desnuda de seu sexo, que estava inchado e completamente úmido.

- Gah! – exclamou Edward, quase se engasgando com a pele de Isabella em sua boca. Atordoado, afastou seus lábios do seio que atacava e procurou o rosto da estonteante mulher, que estava com seus lábios meio abertos, os dentes fincados em seu lábio inferior e seus olhos completamente eclipsados de prazer. – Você está _tão_ molhada. – afirmou o ruivo para a loira.

- Para você. Só você. – balbuciou sensualmente Isabella, para o bel-prazer de Edward que tornou a urrar em cobiça voltando atacar com seus lábios, dentes e língua a pele sensível dos seios da loira, enquanto os seus dedos longos e grossos brincavam timidamente com o clitóris inchado e compadecido dela, fazendo com que a cada movimento languido de seus dedos em sua carne, ela arqueasse suas costas e gemesse audivelmente pedindo por mais.

Não suportando a tortura que eram os gemidos, lamúrias e súplicas de Marie, Tony soltou o seu seio do ataque de seus lábios, e sem desgrudar sua boca faminta da pele dourada do sol, traçou uma trilha de longos beijos pela barriga reta e lisa, mordiscando levemente os ossos de sua bacia que estavam expostos por conta do contorcionismo de desejo que fazia, seguindo para o topo de seu ventre, próximo a fenda inchada de seus grandes lábios.

Isabella sempre declarou as suas amigas que o que mais gostava durante o ato sexual é que fizessem sexo oral nela. Ela gostava de retribuir, é claro, mas só fazia tal ação se o cara antes tivesse descido nela, e quando ela sentiu a ponta da língua de Edward fazer um pequeno e sinuoso círculo sobre o seu sexo, ela soube internamente que estava para receber o melhor sexo oral de sua vida, e que ela por determinação iria retribuir para ser o melhor da vida dele também.

Começou com um beijo aberto, sobre seus grandes lábios, exatamente em cima de seu clitóris latejante, fazendo com que a loira abrisse mais as suas pernas, permitindo que o ruivo acomodasse mais confortavelmente entre elas para atacar sem nenhum embaraço, ou hesitação, a feminilidade pulsante e gotejante da dançarina de flamenco, que ansiava como um alcoólatra anseia pela bebida o toque suave de seus lábios, o calor úmido de sua língua, a rigidez de seus dentes, atacando o seu sexo, chupando o seu clitóris, penetrando com a sua língua alvoroçada, mordiscando seus lábios íntimos com suavidade. Isabella queria _tudo_ o que Edward poderia lhe dar naquele momento, e ele como um bom realizador de pedidos iria lhe dar mais do que ela esperava.

Distribuindo beijos abertos, Edward explorou toda a extensão do sexo que ele ansiava experimentar, entretanto utilizando-se de uma calma estrangeira para si mesmo, continuou dando beijos languidos e abertos na virilha e na parte interna das coxas de Isabella, que tremia furiosamente a cada toque dos lábios fervorosos e masculinos em sua pele. Gemidos roucos e profundos saiam incertos por sua boca, sua pele arrepiava-se segundo em segundo, os seus músculos se contraiam e relaxavam em uma dança de tonificação erótica. Suas costas arqueavam-se em expectativa, palavras de súplica por mais dominavam o ambiente quente, não só da temperatura do verão, como do calor do momento.

- Oh... por favor... – suplicou a loira meio espanhola, meio americana, com a voz rouca e grave de completa ansiedade. O ruivo, que estava somente esperando por esta súplica, sorriu consigo mesmo antes de inesperadamente atacar com fome o seu clitóris inchado e pulsante, o sugando com voracidade, fazendo com que Marie gritasse completamente extasiada de prazer.

O seu rosto com uma rala barba por fazer estava entre as pernas de Isabella, seus lábios chupavam sofregamente o seu ponto pulsante, sua língua quente e úmida a penetrava com sabedoria, e mesmo no espaço limitado conseguia se mover, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais alto em puro deleite. Edward atacava como um canibal a carne sensível do sexo da loira, sugando o clitóris, penetrando sua língua por sua fenda, deslizando a mesma por toda aquela extensão e mordiscando seus grandes lábios com seus dentes com suavidade. O corpo feminino sob ele tremia a cada novo ataque, a pele quente dela ardia como arde a larva de um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Inesperadamente dois de seus grossos e longos dedos estavam a penetrando também, no mesmo instante que seus lábios sugavam e chupavam o seu clitóris que latejava caminhando para o seu ápice. A cada estocada dos dedos de Tony, Isabella arqueava as suas costas mais do que se poderia ser humanamente possível, suas lamúrias eram como música para os ouvidos masculino. Instintivamente ela começou a remexer os seus quadris em movimentos circulares, para não só a apreciação dela como a dele também, que aumentou a intensidade das estocadas de seus dedos e o ataque de seus lábios e língua ao ponto que era a chave do prazer sexual feminino.

A bacharel em Literatura logo sentiu o seu corpo praticamente entrar em combustão. Seus batimentos cardíacos que já estavam acelerados ficaram mais rápidos. Sua respiração arfante estava entrecortada e irregular. Seus músculos contraiam-se e relaxava-se em segundos, uma sensação de aperto alastrou por seu ventre, as paredes sedosas e quentes do seu sexo liso apertaram-se contra os dedos incisivos de Edward que continuavam a penetrá-la com agilidade.

A euforia do momento dominava toda a sua pele, os seus sentidos, o seu corpo. Gemidos altos, roucos, e de pura satisfação eram uma harmonia sedutora. O suor que escorria de sua nuca, fronte, de sua pele, era o aroma mais genuíno de prazer, contentamento, realização. A decida para o orgasmo era apenas um passo, que foi dado por uma nova penetração dos dedos do ruivo, alcançando o seu ponto-G, e ao ataque de seus lábios em seu clitóris que pulsava no mesmíssimo ritmo que seu coração.

O orgasmo de Isabella veio violentamente. O seu corpo estremeceu impetuosamente, sua pele arrepiou-se com o orgasmo, e todo o néctar resultante do ato que Edward havia realizado nela escorria por seu sexo, do qual ele extremamente faminto em prová-la saboreou tudo o que ela dava, sentindo em seu paladar o seu gosto feminino: floral e cítrico ao mesmo tempo. Retirando seus dedos lentamente dela, o ruivo sugou mais uma vez o clitóris feminino, para em seguida traçar uma linha tortuosa e cheia de desejo por seu corpo até seus lábios, dos quais ele tomou em um beijo urgente e cheio de luxuria, não só agradecendo a loira pelo que ela havia lhe dado, como também uma promessa de que aquilo fora somente o começo daquela noite que seria memorável.

Sentir o seu próprio gosto naqueles lábios voluptuosos e mágicos era arrebatador. Marie queria agradecer a Tony pelo que ele havia feito em sua intimidade com todas as suas forças, que para a sua surpresa estavam ausentes, diante do tão poderoso orgasmo que tivera. Contudo, com uma força hercúlea o abraçou com as suas pernas grossas, firmes e douradas do sol, fazendo com que o corpo masculino grudasse ao seu. E nesta ação, a ereção rígida e pulsante dele tocou o seu sexo que já o ansiava novamente, desta vez, porém, para recebê-lo em seu calor.

- Deus! – exclamou Edward completamente arfante e inebriado de desejo em ter aquela mulher que estava sob ele de todas as maneiras sexuais possíveis. – Você é gostosa demais. Ficaria fácil com você nesta cama para o resto dos meus dias, o seu sexo, seu gozo, seus gemidos que seria o meu alimento. – declarou com a voz completamente rouca no ouvido de Isabella o mordiscando em seguida.

A loira sorriu afetada, completamente atordoada pelas palavras do ruivo. E olhando profundamente em seus olhos esmeraldinos, completamente tomados pela luxúria, o beijou profundamente, sentindo mais uma vez o seu gosto nos lábios dele. Quando se separaram, ela agilmente – algo inédito para Isabella – inverteu as suas posições, pairando sobre Edward, que diante do ataque surpresa sorria torto completamente rendido ao que ela estava prestes a fazer com ele.

- Minha vez. – sussurrou Marie contra os lábios de Tony que sorria deliciado por sentir aquela escultural mulher sobre ele, prestes a lhe dar prazer, e pelo que parecia, com a sua boca.

Lentamente com os seus lábios quentes e femininos a dançarina de flamenco começou a depositar beijos lentos e abertos no pescoço, clavícula, peito, abdômen do futuro pediatra, que a cada toque sereno se contorcia e lamentava em deleite. Cada vez que ele fazia isto, Isabella sorria satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela sabia que era boa em dar prazer a um homem com a sua boca, mas depois do que ele havia feito com ela, a loira tinha quase que uma obrigação interna de mostrar ao ruivo que era tão boa quanto ele ao explorar o seu membro rígido.

Os músculos das coxas de Edward contraiam-se e relaxavam cada vez que ele sentia a suavidade da pele feminina entrando em contato com a sua. Ela ainda sequer o havia tocado com sua mão em seu membro e ele já estava tendo essas reações? Definitivamente ele precisaria segurar o máximo o seu orgasmo para não gozar assim que os lábios voluptuosos de Marie tocassem o seu sexo.

Com um toque que era quase reverência, as mãos pequenas, quentes e femininas dela seguraram com suavidade o membro completamente ereto de Tony, que quando sentiu a acalorada maciez, tremeu e urrou em genuína luxúria. Deslizando suavemente suas mãos pela extensão do grosso e avantajado membro, Isabella o masturbou timidamente, fazendo mais uma vez o ruivo urrar de prazer, enquanto rolava seus olhos para a nuca.

Decidida que era o momento de iniciar o seu ataque, Marie acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas de Edward, e lançando um olhar ao seu rosto que estava com lábios abertos, olhos fechados e cabeça jogada para trás, ela começou a sua deliciosa tortura. Sua língua quente e úmida deslizou de sua base a sua ponta, demorando-se em seu 'freio', tudo em um movimento tão lento e tão sensual que fez o futuro pediatra curvar-se de prazer e levantar sua cabeça para ver a bela mulher explorando o seu membro.

Lançando um olhar sobre seus cílios, Isabella circulou a glande do membro ereto com a sua língua, saboreando o pré-gozo que começava escorrer por este, levando Tony ao delírio visualizando-a fazendo aquilo. Foi inevitável que urros e palavras inteligíveis fossem exclamadas por ele, gerando na loira uma confiança de continuar seus trabalhos da maneira que estava habituada a fazer. A bacharel em Literatura deslizou mais uma vez sua língua fervorosa pela extensão do sexo, sempre mantendo o seus olhos castanhos no rosto torturado pelo prazer do médico, que mantinha a sua boca entreaberta entre um gemido e uma lamúria.

Com mais uma vez a sua língua circulando a ponta circuncidada, a dançarina de flamenco o levou em sua boca. Primeiramente ela lambeu e sugou vagarosamente, repetindo a ação diversas vezes, sem em nenhum momento tirar seus olhos castanhos das íris esmeraldinas que estavam eclipsadas do prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Com uma calma nauseante Marie começou a descer e subir seus lábios em torno da grossa virilidade masculina, sempre quando se aproximava da glande sugando-a sem modéstia a pele sensível e avermelhada, levando Edward ao paraíso e ao inferno de sua borda.

- Caralho. – balbuciou atordoado o ruivo, sentindo todo o seu corpo explodindo de excitação e deleite. As mãos masculinas embrenharam-se entre os fios loiros avermelhados de Isabella, em um gesto instintivo de indicação a ela sobre o que ele queria. Sagazmente ela gemeu com o membro em sua boca, fazendo que com vibrações espalhassem pela rigidez, deixando o seu dono mais uma vez em sua borda. – Você é magnífica. – elogiou Edward completamente atordoado com a mágica que a boca fazia em seu pau. – Porra, continua. – suplicou em reflexão, como se ela deixaria de fazer aquilo.

Seus lábios femininos em torno do voluptuoso membro subiam e desciam em um ritmo cadenciado, que inesperadamente foi alterado para movimentos rápidos e profundos. A cada lambida, a cada sugada, a cada chupada, Tony urrava completamente entregue ao prazer que Marie lhe proporcionava. Em determinado momento as mãos femininas agarraram-se a base de seu membro o massageando enquanto a sua boca e língua investiam em movimentos velozes na parte superior.

Lançando um olhar por seus cílios, novamente ela conseguiu vislumbrar o ruivo com a cabeça jogada para trás, gemendo, enquanto os seus quadris investiam minimamente contra a sua boca. Serenamente ela sugou a masculinidade que estava em sua boca, chegando mais uma vez em sua ponta, onde a sua língua a circulou. Afastando-se infimamente, as mãos ágeis e femininas tornaram a masturbar a suntuosa ereção, aproveitando-se da sua própria saliva que o revestia como lubrificante. Edward segurou com mais força os cabelos loiros, em um gesto de insistência para que ela continuasse a servi-lo da maneira que estava. E sem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes ele o fez, levando-o novamente em sua boca, relaxando a sua traquéia, enquanto a sua língua circulava a carne cheia de nervos que estava em sua boca, lhe dando uma garganta profunda.

- Oh... porra! – exclamou o ruivo, sentindo seu ápice aproximando-se. Isabella também notando isto se movimentou mais duas vezes sua boca por toda a extensão, antes de tirá-lo e deslizar sua língua em torno da rigidez, retardando o gozo que estava prestes a explodir. – Porra como você é gostosa! – balbuciou novamente o homem completamente atordoado com a perícia da loira em dar-lhe prazer com a sua boca.

Com sua língua descendo e subindo todo o comprimento, seu indicador e polegar divertiam-se com a sua ponta, enquanto sua outra mão iniciava uma massagem suave e sensual em suas bolas. Inesperadamente o prazer que o futuro pediatra estava sentindo foi multiplicado, leves arranhados lhe eram dados na parte interna de sua coxa, próximo a sua virilha, a boca quente e delicada da bacharel em Literatura sugavam, lambiam, chupavam seus testículos sensualmente, fazendo com que tremeliques estrangeiros dominassem o corpo de Edward, em sua subida tortuosa a tão esperada ejaculação.

O toque quente e úmido da língua de Marie deixou suas bolas e sem nenhum pudor passou a explorar sua virilha, seu períneo. Tony estava tão extasiado que não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas brandir urros de satisfação pela a melhor felação que recebeu em toda a sua vida. Partindo da base dos sacos escrotais dele, a loira deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão da pele sensível, passando pela rigidez de sua ereção, seguindo por seu abdômen e peitoral, fazendo com que o membro deslizasse sobre o vão de seus seios, antes de chegar à boca do ruivo e a tomar em um beijo avassalador e urgente, fazendo com que a sua própria língua simulasse o que ela fazia a poucos minutos no sexo dele.

Ele gemeu alto em completo atordoamento. Mas antes que pudesse participar do beijo que ela dava, Isabella afastou seus lábios dos dele, voltando a atacar a rígida ereção que estava dolorosa, ansiosa para ejacular todo o prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Com chupadas rápidas e fervorosas, Edward sentiu a pressão característica em seu baixo ventre e recebendo um olhar abarrotado de lascívia sobre os cílios longos e negros dela, ele deixou o seu orgasmo lhe tomar, expelindo todo o seu gozo na boca feminina que sem protesto o saboreou completamente.

Limpando todo o vestígio do néctar que ele havia lhe presenteado, a loira deu mais uma longa chupada antes de levar seus lábios com o gosto dele, aos lábios dele em um beijo sôfrego e urgente que ambos compartilharam sem nenhum embaraço, sentindo o gosto de seus prazeres misturando-se, envolvendo-se e elevando a aura sexual que já os inundava a borda.

- Você é... – começou completamente arfante Edward, atordoadamente encantado com o que Marie havia lhe feito.

- Shiu. – Isabella o censurou. – Eu preciso tê-lo dentro de mim, agora. – ordenou sensualmente contra os lábios de Tony.

Tão ágil quanto ela havia sido quando inverteu suas posições ele o fez novamente, pairando sobre ela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de desejo e admiração por aquela mulher, que acabara de levá-lo as nuvens apenas com a sua boca e língua; os olhos castanhos vibravam em antecipação, completamente tomados pela luxúria que emanava do corpo de sua dona. A ponta da rígida ereção tocou minimamente o clitóris inchado e pulsante da loira, fazendo com que os dois lamuriassem em expectativa.

Compartilhando mais um furioso beijo de preliminar, Tony revestiu o seu suntuoso membro com um preservativo, pairando-se logo após entre as coxas de Marie, pronto para enterrar-se dentro dela e saborear esse prazer que ela estava completamente disposta em dá-lo. Com uma troca de olhares cúmplices e de aceitação, o ruivo deslizou lentamente a sua ereção pela feminilidade da loira, sentindo o calor e a maciez de seu sexo o acolhendo como se tivesse chegado em casa, em seu porto seguro.

Edward ficou inerte quando finalmente estava completamente acolhido pelo calor abrasador de Isabella. Seus olhares diziam o que seus lábios pareciam incapacitados de expressar. Apesar de ele ser _enorme_, não incomodava a loira, que pela primeira vez se sentia completamente plena, realizada com um parceiro. O ruivo também sentia isso, e como era inapto naquele momento em dizer algo ele a beijou com toda a urgência e desejo que conseguia colocar no ato, começando finalmente a se mover dentro dela.

Seus movimentos eram cadenciados, assim como os gemidos, lamúrias, súplicas e urros que saíam dos lábios de ambos. Tony alternava investidas lentas e profundas, com rápidas e não tão profundas; as unhas de Marie ficavam-se na carne pálida dos ombros dele, os arranhando e apertando-os deliciada com o ato que executavam. As pernas grossas, lisas e douradas dela enroscavam-se com as pernas masculinas, por vezes abraçando-o com elas. Seus movimentos era uma dança incansável, profunda, prazerosa.

Aqueles dois jovens adultos eram encaixes perfeitos, mas ambos eram muito obtusos para perceber essa inesperada coincidência. Levando a acreditar que tamanha intimidade fosse por causa da atração inegável e do alto nível de álcool em seus sangues. Ledo engano.

O futuro pediatra procurando penetrá-la mais, elevou as pernas da bacharel em Literatura aos seus ombros, alavancando assim suas investidas, tornando-as mais profundas e intensas. A loira gemia alto com o prazer que aquele homem lhe dava, nunca havia se sentido tão completa durante o ato sexual, e por conta disto estava disposta a aproveitá-lo ao seu extremo, rebolando minimamente a cada entrada e saída de seu membro em seu sexo quente, pulsante e escorregadio.

Ambos sentiram a feminilidade de Isabella contrair-se aproximando do seu novo ápice, e em um ágil movimento Edward inverteu mais uma vez suas posições para que ela ficasse sobre ele, cavalgando-o em seu ritmo. A loira literalmente pulava sobre a ereção rígida e pulsante do ruivo, fazendo com que ele tocasse lugares que nunca antes foram sequer encostados. Suas pélvis batiam uma contra a outra, ecoando nas paredes de madeira do bangalô, assim como os gemidos e lamúrias. O ar quente de verão inebriava os sentidos de ambos, os suores de seus corpos escorriam e misturavam-se formando um aroma de desejo, que era misturado com o de sexo que tomava todo o lugar.

Os cabelos castanhos claríssimos caíam sobre os ombros de Marie assim como nos de Tony, que ela tentava beijar arduamente, sempre falhando por conta dos gemidos roucos e profundos que dava. As mãos grandes e masculinas apertavam lascivamente os quadris dela, deixando marcas de seus dedos em sua pele dourada, nas vezes que a ajudava em seus movimentos.

- Porra, eu não agüento mais. Vou gozar. – balbuciou o ruivo atordoado com os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, sua pulsação descompassada, sua respiração arfante, seus músculos contraídos, e a pressão que crescia, deixando o seu membro mais duro ao entrar e sair da fenda sexual feminina.

- Oh meu Deus! – gritou a loira sentindo seu orgasmo aproximando-se, arrastando todo o seu controle como uma _tsunami_ arrasadora.

Edward intensificou suas investidas, batendo fundo e rápido em Isabella, que gemia altíssimo de prazer, completamente consumida pelo homem que a fodia como um animal. A loira levou seu dedo indicador ao seu clitóris e começou a massageá-lo com agilidade, para aproximar o seu orgasmo também. O ruivo ao ver tal cena, urrou de prazer, invertendo novamente suas posições, ficando sobre ela para penetrá-la no ritmo que desejava, como também ao vê-la se tocando tão intimamente.

- Isso. – apoiou o futuro pediatra juntando seu polegar ao dedo que ela usava na tarefa de massagear o clitóris e assim alcançar o seu prazer máximo. – Goza pra mim, Marie. – exigiu mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto seu membro investia contra ela furiosamente e seu dedo massageava o seu ponto pulsante com fervor.

- Oh Tony... eu... – balbuciou Isabella a Edward, jogando sua cabeça para trás dando um longo e agudo gemido, sentindo as suas paredes apertando-se em torno do membro rígido.

- Porra! – exclamou o médico, ao sentir o aperto sufocante em torno de si, não suportando a pressão e derramando todo o seu gozo dentro dela enquanto ambos tremiam com a chegada violenta do ápice.

As respirações de ambos estavam arfantes e erráticas, o corpo da mulher estava inerte e sem forças, o do homem ainda havia um resquício que ele usava para que seu peso não caísse sobre ela. Os batimentos cardíacos de ambos estavam rápidos e ruidosos, a temperatura alta do verão pela primeira vez era um incômodo. Lentamente Edward retirou o seu membro de dentro de Isabella, ouvindo-a lamuriar com a falta que lhe fazia aquela suntuosidade a preenchendo. Dando um sorriso torto a ela, ele a beijou calmamente em um agradecimento pelo prazer inarrável e inexplicável que havia lhe proporcionado.

- O que você acha de uma banheira? – perguntou Tony sensualmente a Marie, que sorriu com a proposta enlaçando seus dedos entre os cabelos bronzes.

- Soa perfeito. – respondeu com a voz rouca. O ruivo deu-lhe mais um beijo antes de deixar o _futon_ creme e ir em direção ao banheiro do bangalô preparar um aconchegante e refrescante banho de banheira para ambos.

Edward não precisou ir ao quarto chamar Isabella, ela foi ao banheiro minutos depois que ele a deixou, segurando em suas mãos uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças de cristal. Quando o ruivo a viu ali, com a sua pele dourada, seus cabelos loiros avermelhados, nua, entregue para ele, não conseguiu conter o sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Ela era mais que linda, ela era divina, espetacular, e seus instintos animalescos fizeram-no ir até ela, tirar os elementos de vidro e cristal de suas mãos e beijá-la com fervor, a prensando contra o balcão do banheiro. Sua ereção estava voltando a ficar novamente rígida, assim como a feminilidade dela estava outra vez encharcada.

- Você é um perigo. – assentiu Tony, agarrando as coxas de Marie e a segurando em seu colo enquanto seus lábios sedentos um do outro exploravam-se com uma luxúria e desejo inegável.

Tiveram uma quente provocação, mas tendo conhecimento que o corpo de ambos não conseguiria agüentar uma nova rodada por muito tempo, os jovens amantes acomodaram-se na água morna da banheira circular, aproveitando da garrafa de champanhe e da companhia do outro, sem a necessidade de palavras, perguntas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar a mágica e o encanto do momento.

Completamente esperado fora o segundo round de intenso prazer que compartilharam, desta vez na água morna da banheira. O calor do sol intenso da ilha penetrava pelas janelas e frestas do bangalô. A pele dourada de Isabella brilhava como ouro diante dos raios solares, enquanto a branca de Edward mantinha um brilho multicolorido como um diamante.

Exaustos e satisfeitos com o prazer inigualável que tiveram, Isabella e Edward, ou como haviam se apresentado, Marie e Tony, deitaram-se exaustos sobre o _futon_ creme em um estranho e sensual enlaçamento de pernas e braços, e proximidade de seus corpos nus, adormecendo quase que imediatamente.

.

O sol forte do meio da tarde queimava a pele das costas de Isabella, que mesmo exausta não conseguia dormir diante do incômodo calor. Com seus olhos nublados de sono, movimentou-se na cama, constatando que o seu corpo feminino estava embolado com o de um belíssimo espécime masculino que dormia profundamente, nem um pouco incomodado com os raios solares que batiam em seu rosto. Silenciosamente e calmamente, a loira conseguiu desvincular os seus membros sem acordá-lo, e quando estava prestes a sair do _futon_ não só para bloquear os raios de sol, como também vestir-se para deixar aquele bangalô, ela se viu completamente hipnotizada pela beleza sufocante do homem com quem havia compartilhado o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida.

Na noite anterior, quando se conheceram na boate _Amnesia_, a dançarina de flamenco havia notado que ele era bonito, mas não querendo dar muito crédito ao seu julgamento devido ao seu estado alcoolizado. Contudo, vê-lo em toda a sua glória, relaxado e em paz, ela pode finalmente julgar a beleza mítica, angelical e sedutora que ele emanava.

O cabelo do tom singular e encantador de bronze, bagunçado não só pelo sono ou porque ela havia enterrado seus dedos ali, mas desorganizados de uma maneira natural. A pele pálida e suave, a pequena barba dourada que apontava sobre o seu rosto anguloso, com maxilar forte, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e minimamente comprido, os olhos – mesmo escondidos sobre suas pálpebras suaves – mostravam-se proeminentes sob pequenas bolsas. Longos cílios negros tocavam suas bochechas vermelhas por conta do calor. Seus ombros eram largos e fortes, sua postura esguia e masculina.

Tony, Isabella refletiu, era absurdamente lindo. Mais do que qualquer obra esculpida ou pintada durante o Renascentismo que tanto ela havia visto em museus da França como nos da Itália nos últimos cinco anos. Mesmo profundamente adormecido, ele tinha aquele sorriso incerto em seus lábios voluptuosos, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo arrepiasse somente de recordar-se do que eles haviam feito com ela.

Por mais que estivesse hipnotizada pela beleza de Edward, Marie deixou silenciosamente a cama onde haviam passado a noite, se movimentando silenciosamente pelo cômodo onde fechou as cortinas que estavam com pequenas frestas abertas bloqueando o sol de encostar-se àquela pele clara, e ainda evitando fazer qualquer tipo de barulho vestiu as roupas que usava na noite anterior para deixar aquele hotel e aquela ilha no começo da noite.

Apesar de desejar evitar qualquer ressentimento, ou até mesmo usar o seu primeiro nome, Isabella pegou uma folha de papel perdida sobre uma mesinha e uma caneta prateada que ela supôs pertencer ao ruivo, e agindo totalmente contra seus princípios e ideologias rabiscou um bilhete de agradecimento a Edward pela mágica e inesquecível noite que ele havia lhe proporcionado.

.

_Tony,_

_Obrigada pela noite, ela foi inesquecível.  
>Provavelmente nunca tornaremos a nos ver nessa vida, neste mundo imenso, mas nunca se sabe que peça o destino pode aprontar, pelo menos é o que 'dizem por aí'...<br>Bom retorno aos EUA.  
>Beijos,<em>

_Marie._

.

Fora um bilhete escrito as pressas e sem nenhum sentido, mas com toda a certeza ele iria compreender o que ela quis dizer, constatou Isabella. Ela tinha conhecimento que provavelmente nunca mais veria a face serena e bela de Edward, porém ela não se importava. Ele fora uma doce, uma inesperada e surpreendente surpresa que Ibiza lhe deu para apaziguar seus temores pela ilha da perdição, como ela chamava internamente. E por causa disto manteria como tal: uma incrível e deliciosa lembrança da meia década que viveu naquele país ibérico, onde passou por altos e baixos, tristezas e alegrias.

Dando mais uma olhada no corpo nu e perfeito do futuro pediatra, a dançarina de flamenco, com seus sapatos em mãos, deixou o mais silenciosamente possível o bangalô em _Port d'es Torrent_ e seguiu livre, leve e completamente solta pelas praias paradisíacas do arquipélago em direção a _Cala Bassa_, onde estava hospedada, para encontrar as suas amigas e deixarem aquele paraíso para explorarem o restante do continente europeu como haviam planejado.

Edward despertou do seu sono restaurador no final da tarde, quando uma brisa suave proveniente do mar Mediterrâneo adentrou o seu quarto levando o aroma da salinidade marinha. Ele sabia que provavelmente Marie não estaria mais ali, mas um fio de esperança residia dentro de si, e ele sequer conseguia compreender o porquê. Contudo, quando se movimentou sobre o _futon_ creme não encontrou vestígio sequer da presença da espirituosa loira espanhola.

Uma lamúria de frustração saiu por seus lábios. Ele gostaria de fazer tantas perguntas para ela, passar mais algumas horas em sua companhia, e até mesmo dizer o seu primeiro nome, mas o momento se fora, e nunca mais poderia tomá-lo novamente. Irado consigo mesmo, Tony levantou-se da cama, e ao caminhar pelo quarto encontrou o bilhete escrito na caligrafia arredondada de Marie, que lhe agradecia pela noite formidável.

O ruivo riu de suas palavras confusas sobre o destino, mas ele tinha que concordar com ela: era completamente improvável que eles tornariam a se encontrar. Um raio não caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar, a não ser que fosse obra do destino.

_Destino_. Riu-se consigo mesmo ao considerar tal afirmativa. Isso era coisa de romance água com açúcar, filmes hollywoodianos. Destino não existia na vida de pessoas normais. Destino de pessoas como ele e Marie eram traçados por si mesmos, e ambos haviam feito a escolha na noite anterior de ignorá-lo.

Como _dizem por aí,_ nada seria capaz de os colocarem frente a frente novamente. _Nada_.

.

_**N/A: **Ooooi! Depois de vocês lerem tudo isso aqui deve estar pensando: 1) o que significou tudo isso? Eles não irão encontrar-se novamente?; 2) essa menina é louca, mal consegue dar conta das outras fanfics e cria mais outra?; 3) hum... tédio de ler esse capítulo gigantesco. | Sendo breve respondo: 1) isso aqui ainda não acabou, tem mais uns 4 ou 6 capítulos; 2) sim, eu sou louca, tenho problemas, mas não consegui evitar escrever esta 'historinha'; 3) só este primeiro capítulo por causa da lemon/hentai ficou grande, juro. *HUAHUAHUA*_

_Bom, isso aqui vai ser uma short-fic de uma ideia, como todas as minhas, sem pé ou cabeça. Claro eu poderia não ter escrito, mas tudo estava tão intenso em minha cabeça que não consegui evitar, e eis o que saiu. A escolha por Ibiza não foi mera obra do destino, pois é um lugar que tenho planejado para conhecer em breve. Algumas situações que os dois irão passar no desenrolar desta história, acredito eu, já aconteceu com muitas pessoas, eu inclusive. Então, já imploro, sem julgamentos precipitados antes do final._

_Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês tenham gostado dessa primeira parte que realmente ficou mais longa do que eu esperava, e prometo que nos próximos capítulos tudo será mais curto e objetivo. Quero agradecer a Patti, essa linda, pela ajuda, pela paciência porque convenhamos, eu sou um porre quando encho o saco e eu enchi o dela essa semana inteira com essa fic. _

_Então, peço, suplico, rogo que vocês leiam e acompanhem o desfecho dessa short-fic e comentem o que acharam, como já disse o feedback de vocês é importantíssimo. Logo, extremamente logo eu venho com a segunda parte, ok?! Obrigada a todos pelo carinho e por sempre estarem comigo nestas desventuras. Amo vocês! Nos vemos em breve por aqui._

_Hasta luego, chicas! ;D_

_Besos,_

_Carol._

_._

_**N/B: **Será que apenas aqui que o clima esquentou? De repente subiu um calor, uma sensação de estranha de queima, uma súbita vontade de tirar a roupa e me jogar numa banheira de água gelada... haushuahsuhauhuahs_

_Mais uma fanfic da Carol que tenho o prazer de betar! E eu toda inocente lendo as idéias por e-mail achando que ela só queria compartilhar haushuahsuhaushas. Obrigada pelo convite. Coisa boa de ser ler assim é praticamente um crime recusar. _

_Assim como estou amando essa sensual, excitante, voluptuosa, caliente, e por que não louca história, espero que vocês tenham curtido. E quanto a isso eu pouco duvido. Afinal, o que a Carol põe a mão que não agrada? _

_Leiam, deliciem-se e não esqueçam de pôr os dedinhos no teclado e expor suas opiniões e expectativas! _

_Obrigada por lerem._

_Patti xx_

_._

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: nem __**TWILIGHT**__, nem a música __**RUMOR HAS IT**__ me pertencem, mas esta fanfic sim! Então, por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR HAS IT<br>****capítulo 2**

.

_Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 02 de setembro de 2011._

.

Duas jovens despreocupadas colocavam suas bolsas de viagem dentro do _Porsche_ _Turbo_ amarelo em frente de um prédio de arquitetura antiga e cor de tijolo no bairro de _Tribeca_ em Nova Iorque. O verão daquele ano estava sendo intenso. O ar seco e a poluição da cidade eram nauseantes, a falta de chuva era outra causa preocupante dos cidadãos nova-iorquinos que mesmo sofrendo o estresse diário da cidade, que nunca dorme, sentiam em suas saúdes os efeitos do verão nunca antes sentido na _Big Apple_.

Isabella, que havia retornado duas semanas atrás de uma longa temporada na Europa, também sofria os mesmos efeitos do verão intenso por causa do aquecimento global. Sentia-se já cansada da vida na cidade grande. Após anos vivendo em Sevilha, morar em uma cidade como Nova Iorque era um choque cultural incompreensível, por mais que ela tenha conhecido as grandes capitais européias. Em menos de quinze dias a morena já havia se instalado no apartamento que iria dividir com a sua amiga de infância, Alice; acertado as documentações e conversado com orientadores para iniciar o seu mestrado na Universidade de Columbia em algumas semanas; bem como já havia conseguido dois empregos – um na biblioteca pública da cidade, outro dando aula particular de literatura – ambos para iniciarem logo após do _Labor Day._

Definitivamente a última coisa que a bacharel em Literatura pela Universidade de Sevilha na Espanha queria era passar os próximos cinco dias na casa de alguns ricaços no _Hamptons_, o tão popular e caro balneário que os nova-iorquinos em sua maioria de _Upper East Side_, celebridades e europeus vão para passar suas férias ou feriados prolongados. Não que ela não achasse _Southamptom_ um lugar lindo, ela só queria paz, tranqüilidade e descanso antes de começar o ano que determinaria toda a sua vida. Entretanto, Alice, sua tão hiperativa amiga havia conseguido convencê-la de que passar o feriado na casa de um estranho rico era o melhor descanso que ela poderia ter. Apaixonada pelo verão e pelos raios solares, Isabella não conseguiu negar e acabou concordando com as pequenas férias fora da cidade.

- Alice você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia ir a casa desse garoto que nós nem conhecemos, e ainda mais no _Hamptons_? – questionou a morena de pele queimada do sol e olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido a sua amiga de longa data, ainda incerta sobre ir a _Southampton_.

- Bella eu já te disse que Jasper nos convidou. – lembrou Alice, ajeitando suas bagagens no porta-malas do carro. – Na verdade ele insistiu para que fossemos para lá. Assim não tem problema algum. – argumentou a pequena mulher de cabelos de corte _long bob_ com as pontas desfiadas e apontadas por todas as direções.

- Mas a casa não é dele, é Alice? – replicou Bella, ainda com um pressentimento estranho sobre passar os próximos cinco dias em uma casa provavelmente luxuosa no balneário mais estelar da costa leste dos EUA.

- Bella eu já disse que não tem problema. Edward, o dono da casa, também insistiu para que fossemos. Você precisa se socializar com americanos novamente, principalmente depois de cinco anos morando na Europa, socializando _só_ com europeus! – ponderou Alice cheia de censura e diversão a amiga.

- Quem vê até pensa que eu estou interessada em "socializar" no momento. – replicou Bella amargamente, rolando seus olhos diante dos argumentos bobos da baixinha.

- Porque no momento estou me colocando em celibato para dedicar só a minha carreira. – imitou a voz da amiga a estudante de moda com descaso. – Bella este seu argumento é simplesmente ridículo! – exclamou exasperada.

- Seja como for Alie, essa é a minha decisão. – replicou Bella, colocando a necessaire de Alice no porta-malas do carro. – Temos mesmo que dormir lá? Não podemos sei lá, ficar em um hotel ou talvez na casa da sua tia? – contrapôs pela centésima vez a estudante de mestrado em literatura inglesa moderna.

- Eu já te disse, tia Zafrina está recebendo alguns amigos da Itália e do Brasil, não tem como ficarmos lá. Sem contar que a casa dela é extremamente longe de onde estaremos. – esclareceu mais uma vez Alice. – E outra, Bella, é a última semana de férias. Aproveite o momento, pare de se estressar com bobagens. – censurou, dirigindo-se para o lado do motorista para assumir a direção do _Porsche_.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando? – bufou Bella, fechando o porta-malas do esportivo carro amarelo e ocupando o lugar do passageiro do automóvel de sua amiga.

- Porque você me ama, Bella Swan. Encare este fato. – divertiu-se Alice ligando o som do carro onde a voz estridente de _Nicki Minaj_ preencheu todo o pequeno espaço. – Sorria Bella, você irá a uma festa cheia de gatos da medicina da universidade de Princeton! – exclamou acelerando seu carro pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao _Hamptons_.

A morena tentava se distrair ao som do _hip hop_ da cantora originária de _Trinidad & Tobago_, mas nem mesmo as canções agitadas pareciam afastar a sensação estranha que Isabella estava sentindo. Era como se algo _inesperado_ fosse lhe acontecer no fim de semana que mudaria toda a sua perspectiva sobre o ano que se estendia a sua frente e que mudaria a sua vida. Ela bufou irritada com seus pensamentos, gesto que não passou despercebido por sua amiga que perceptiva abaixou o volume do rádio e tentou pela centésima vez, desde que Isabella havia chegado da Europa, inquiri-la sobre o que havia acontecido no curto período da despedida de ambas no aeroporto de Sevilha até o reencontro em NY.

- Você vai mesmo continuar omitindo a mim o que aconteceu naquele mochilão que você fez com Carmen e Angela? – pediu sem rodeios a pequena mulher.

A morena que por anos havia feito dança flamenca no país ibérico rolou seus olhos por trás de seus óculos _Ray Ban_ modelo _Aviator_.

- Eu já disse Alice, não aconteceu nada. – respondeu como sempre respondia, esquivando-se do interrogatório impertinente e ofensivo da estudante de moda. – Eu só sinto saudades Alie. Me adaptei com o estilo de vida sevilhano, e voltar a ser, quer dizer, ser uma nova-iorquina é complicado, é tudo muito diferente. – justificou-se contando meia verdade.

- Acho que você está nostálgica. – replicou Alice. – Você vai quando para Forks ver o Charlie?

- No dia de ação de graças, você irá comigo. Charlie e o prefeito Brandon estão animados para ter suas filhinhas em casa este ano. – logrou-se a morena, lembrando a amiga que tanto o seu pai, o chefe de polícia, quanto o prefeito, pai de Alice, exigiram a presença das duas no condado de Clallam para o feriado no fim de novembro.

- Eu preciso anotar isto na minha agenda. Tinha me esquecido completamente. – murmurou a pequena mulher retirando o seu _iphone_ da bolsa e digitando uma nota, esquecendo-se que estava dirigindo e que tal ação é completamente proibida. – E Renée quando a veremos? Adoro a sua mãe, o sangue espanhol dela sempre dá as caras quando ela bebe um gole sequer de champanhe. – comentou rindo.

- Qualquer álcool é o suficiente para Renée se soltar, não precisa ser champanhe. – replicou Isabella com um sorriso enviesado ao recordar-se da sua louca e errática mãe. – Ela virá na próxima semana, passará meu aniversário conosco. – narrou à amiga.

- Ótimo! – exclamou animada. – Não podemos esquecer-nos de levá-la para ver _Memphis_, ela ficou animada quando eles ganharam o _Tony Awards _ano passado. – comentou com um sorriso em seu rosto. Desde a morte prematura de sua mãe há treze anos por causa de um câncer de mama, Alice havia se apegado a Renée, mãe de Isabella, como se fosse a sua própria mãe. E a morena apesar de ter um pouco de ciúmes de sua mãe, sentia-se imensamente feliz por ela aceitar cuidar de Alice como se fosse sua filha, mimando-a mais do que sequer mimou Isabella em toda a sua vida. Deveria ser coisa de filhos caçulas, uma vez que a estudante de moda era um ano mais nova que a mestranda em Literatura.

- Eu sei, ela me lembrou disso ontem no telefone. – replicou entediada e enciumada Isabella.

- Ah Bella, qual é? Renée te admira. Para ela é Deus no céu e Isabella na terra, você é o orgulho dela e nem adianta dizer que não. – completou rapidamente a pequena senhorita Brandon ao notar que a amiga iria protestar.

- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros, rolando seus olhos.

- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu no seu mochilão? – tentou mais uma vez Alice, segundos depois. – Que pequenos segredos sujos você trouxe em sua bagagem? Talvez um francês esteja a sua espera? Ou um deus italiano? Um espanhol _caliente_? Não, espera... um _americano_? – provocou a amiga curiosa para saber sobre os segredos que sua melhor amiga teimava em esconder dela.

- Me dê um tempo Alie. – pediu Isabella, pegando o _ipod_ da amiga e selecionando a discografia do _Coldplay_ para tocar no carro.

- Covarde. – murmurou Alice em meio a risadas agudas, acelerando o seu _Porsche Turbo_ pela _Southern State Parkway_.

.

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 02 de setembro de 2011._

.

Em uma enorme casa branca de arquitetura neoclássica que datava o início do século, às margens do oceano atlântico, um grupo de jovens estudantes da universidade de Princeton preparava-se para o fim de semana prolongado de dia do Trabalho para curtirem seus últimos dias de folga antes de retornarem as suas aulas. O ar sério e rico da casa era totalmente mascarado pelo alto volume das músicas que os jovens ouviam, pelas garotas usando biquínis minúsculos e os rapazes bebendo e rindo em suas conversas gabando-se de suas aventuras naquele verão.

Edward, proprietário da residência, era o que mais se gabava de suas aventuras no continente europeu; por mais que estas já tivessem acontecido há mais de um mês, porém quem se importava? As recordações daqueles 21 dias no velho continente foram memoráveis, a começar por seu primeiro final de semana na paradisíaca ilha de Ibiza. Suas memórias sobre a escultural loira de pele dourada eram vagas, quase ele não se lembrava de seu rosto, o timbre de sua voz, mas o que eles haviam feito, o momento que eles haviam compartilhado juntos, isso ele não conseguia esquecer jamais.

Tanto não conseguia que mais uma vez ele estava comentando sobre _'Marie, a fogosa espanhola'_ aos seus amigos. Jasper, seu amigo de infância, colega de classe e com quem o ruivo dividia o apartamento em Princeton, não agüentava mais o amigo falar da misteriosa e quente espanhola que o havia levado a loucura. Ele mesmo já sabia daquela história de cor e salteado, e por mais que quisesse pedir para o amigo mudar o disco, ouviu pela milésima vez a história da, segundo Edward, melhor noite da sua vida enquanto saboreava sua cerveja a espera de sua namorada Alice.

- Vocês não têm noção de como ela era perfeita. – disse Edward, relembrando o corpo de sua amante espanhola. – Seios fartos e duros, bunda redonda, grande e firme, coxas grossas... deliciosa. – sonhou acordado. – E na cama? Porra! O que era aquela mulher na cama. – divagou, se gabando aos seus amigos.

- Por que eu não vi você com ela? – perguntou seu primo Emmett, que havia ido com Edward a Ibiza, mas que não vira o primo deixar o clube _Amnesia_ por estar muito envolvido em um _ménage à trois _com duas brasileiras que ele havia conhecido.

- Talvez porque você estivesse fodendo alguma garota? – replicou o ruivo com um sorriso enviesado ao primo e amigo, que riu escandalosamente.

- Mas o que ela fez de tão mágico na cama, Cullen? – questionou James, um rapaz alto e loiro que estudava medicina com o futuro pediatra. – Chupou você, deu de quatro, ou deixou você meter em todos os lugares dela? – completou com um sorriso sacana, que foi imitado por todos os rapazes que estavam na roda conversando.

- James, meu camarada, a boca dela era o paraíso. – gabou-se mais uma vez Edward, colocando suas mãos a frente de seu membro e movendo sua pélvis, simulando o ato sexual. – Eu poderia falar, falar e falar horas da mágica que era a sua língua, a sua boca em torno do meu pau, ou tão quente e sedosa era a sua boceta, mas eu não chegaria nem perto do que ela realmente é. – comentou dando de ombros e virando o restante do conteúdo da cerveja que tinha em seu copo.

- Pelo jeito a garota era quase uma atriz pornô, se não for. – logrou-se Jacob enciumado.

- Atriz pornô? Duvido muito. Ela faz mais o estilo 'uma _lady_ no mundo exterior, uma puta na cama'. – refletiu Edward preenchendo o seu copo com mais cerveja.

- Será que você conseguiu o contato para um futuro encontro com essa beldade? – questionou curioso Paul, que não estava acreditando em metade do que o ruivo dizia.

O ruivo bufou. Ele não suportava quando Paul vinha com esse ar de superioridade forçada para cima dele. Quem vê até acredita que ele, Edward, fosse como o jovem moreno que mentia sobre as garotas com quem dormia.

- Não, infelizmente. – deu de ombros bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja. – A intenção era esta mesma: uma noite inesquecível e sem repetição. Iguais as que você tanto faz, Paul. – provocou o ruivo ao colega, que somente fechou seus olhos em fendas e encarou irritado Edward por sua alfinetada.

- Bang! – exclamou Emmett e Jacob em uníssono pela cutucada que o ruivo deu no moreno que sempre se achava o melhor de todos. Todos os rapazes começaram a rir, mas foram distraídos por suas belíssimas colegas de classe que estavam acomodando-se sobre as cadeiras de sol utilizando biquínis minúsculos em seus corpos esculturais.

Os seis amigos admiraram Tanya, Rosalie, Leah, Jane e Victoria. Suas amigas eram belíssimas, eles não poderiam negar, e elas sabiam disso por isso provocavam sem qualquer hesitação os rapazes que estudavam com elas.

- Porra Jake. Leah anda malhando pesado, ou seria obra sua? – perguntou Emmett a Jacob, admirando a pele avermelhada de estrutura magra e músculos definidos da namorada do rapaz de origem indígena.

- Olha a porra da sua boca, McCarty. Respeito pela minha mulher. – alertou o moreno de pele também avermelhada, cabelos e olhos negros, e físico imponente. – Mas digamos que é obra toda minha. – gabou-se aos amigos que riram lembrando-se de quando os dois foram pegos transando no estacionamento da faculdade no final do semestre passado.

- Rosalie também andou malhando nestas férias. – contemplou Emmett hipnotizado pela loira escultural. – Como eu gostaria de poder foder alucinadamente essa mulher. Pena que só o Jazz aqui tem esta sorte. – disse cheio de inveja, dando um tapa bem masculino nas costas do loiro que sorriu torto diante do comentário do amigo.

- Rosalie é passado. – respondeu dando de ombros e bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja. – Agora sou cara de uma mulher só. – vangloriou-se, fazendo com que seus amigos rissem de seu comentário.

- Quando vamos conhecê-la, hein? – questionou James, que admirava sem nenhum pudor o corpo de sua 'amiga com benefícios' Victoria, já elaborando planos de levá-la a sauna e aproveitar-se do seu corpo sem pudores.

- Alice deve estar chegando em breve com a sua amiga. – afirmou dando de ombros.

- Uma amiga, é? – inquiriu Edward interessado. – É gostosa? Será que ela quer... uma diversão? – emendou com um sorriso torto, postando mais uma vez suas mãos a frente de seu corpo e fazendo movimentos sexuais com suas pélvis.

- Oh wow! – exclamou Paul admirado. – Vai deixar mesmo Tanya, Cullen? Ela está contando que irá ficar em seu quarto, nua com você os próximos dias. – ponderou divertido o moreno.

- Eu deixo as minhas sobras para você, Paul. Eu sei que você sempre as come depois que eu me fartei. – replicou o ruivo.

- _Bang!_ – tornaram a exclamar Emmett e Jacob em uníssono, fazendo com que todos rissem por utilizarem mais uma vez o famoso som que sempre exclamavam quando faziam ponto durante os jogos do time de basquete da universidade.

Todavia, antes que Paul pudesse treplicar o comentário dos amigos, estes foram distraídos por um novo grupo de pessoas de Princeton chegando à enorme casa em _Southampton_ para aproveitarem do feriado. Desta maneira o grupo de seis rapazes que conversavam animadamente se dispersou entrando em novas conversas com os recém chegados; sempre tudo regado a muita bebida e música alta.

Jasper, Emmett e Edward conversavam animadamente sobre a festa que iriam aquela noite quando um _Porsche Turbo_ amarelo canário conversível parava no enorme jardim que estava servindo de estacionamento em frente a casa. O loiro de origem texana sorriu amplamente ao ver o veículo da namorada, seus amigos imediatamente souberam quem era, somente em verem a cara de babão dele. Curiosos não só para conheceram a garota que havia virado de cabeça para baixo a filosofia de Jasper de não assumir um namoro sério, como também da amiga que ela estava trazendo, os três focaram seus olhos no carro.

Alice fora a primeira a descer. Usando sandálias plataformas beges altíssimas, saia de estampa floral nas cores rosa, roxo e bege, camiseta regata bege com um decote generoso mostrando o seu biquíni tomara que caia rosa, com colares longos também cor de rosa, óculos enormes escondendo seus olhos azuis celestes, e com seus cabelos curtos e negros arrepiados nas pontas. Apesar de ser baixinha – um metro e cinqüenta e cinco centímetros -, Alice Brandon conseguia chamar a atenção de qualquer homem, e fora exatamente esta beleza atraente e um pouco exótica que havia atraído Jasper Whitlock assim que pousou os olhos nela em uma festa em Los Angeles.

Edward e Emmett ao notarem a cara de encanto e desejo do amigo, murmuraram suas aprovações pela escolha de Jasper. Obviamente que Alice não tinha a altura de uma modelo internacional, ou cabelos dourados como Rosalie tinha, mas não se podia negar que ela fazia muito mais o tipo do futuro pediatra do que a loira que um dia se tornaria psiquiatra.

Contudo, os primos por parte de mãe estavam mais ansiosos para verem e analisarem a amiga de Alice, que pelo que tudo indicava era solteira; e quando Isabella deixou o _Porsche_ amarelo um calor estrangeiro dominou o corpo de Edward.

Os cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados, que batiam um pouco depois dos seus ombros, estavam lisos e brilhosos, um chapéu vermelho de abas curtas escondia a franja de sua testa. Sua pele era dourada do sol, seu corpo curvilíneo com coxas grossas era demasiadamente atraente. Seus pés estavam cobertos por uma sandália rasteira negra, um shorts jeans escuro extremamente curto, uma regata preta semi-transparente, um colete jeans e diversas pulseiras e colares coloridos, completavam o vestuário da estonteante morena.

Edward sentiu sua boca encher d'água com a visão de Isabella. Por mais que ele nunca a tivesse visto na vida, ela lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que lhe marcara muito, mas ele também não conseguia se lembrar quem era esse alguém. A bela morena lhe atraia como uma sereia das lendas atraia os marinheiros, seu corpo parecia cantar para si. Um sorriso enviesado brotou em seus lábios. Talvez ele teria uma boa diversão antes de voltar a Princeton, cortesia do seu melhor amigo.

Alice, que apesar de ter olhos somente para Jasper, notou que Edward – o rapaz que ela havia conhecido há algumas semanas quando foi visitar o namorado em Princeton – tinha olhos somente para a sua amiga. Alice sempre soube que Bella conseguia atrair qualquer homem que fosse, ainda mais com o seu corpo escultural, cheio de indícios de sua meia origem ibérica e a sua pele dourada do sol. Era uma lástima que ela não aceitasse o fato que era sexy. Contudo, mesmo sabendo das ridículas neuras e resoluções da melhor amiga, deu lhe um olhar cheio de significados.

- Acho que você já atraiu a atenção de Edward. – provocou a baixinha a amiga, que rolou seus olhos por trás de seus óculos de lentes negras e estilo aviador, caminhando-se ao lado da amiga para onde os três rapazes estavam.

- Atraí porque eu sou novidade. – replicou Bella se menosprezando, antes de finalmente encarar o grupo de três rapazes que olhavam para ela e sua amiga, cheios de expectativa.

Assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre o garoto de cabelos bronzes, pele pálida, usando uma camiseta branca com a estampa de um lugar _indie_ da Espanha, bermuda jeans, tênis all star e óculos _Ray Ban Wayfarer_ seu coração falhou uma batida.

Não era possível, era? Lógico que não. Impossível.

Deveria ser uma daquelas bizarras coincidências da mais bizarra teoria de que existem sete pessoas idênticas a nós em todo mundo. Claro que era isso, ele não podia estar ali, justamente ali, podia?

Para aumentar mais ainda a sua certeza de que a palavra que ela menos acreditava viera lhe morder a bunda literalmente, Edward sorriu torto, o sorriso que ela nunca poderia esquecer. Isabella sentiu a sua garganta fechando-se, o ar faltando em seus pulmões. O impossível havia acontecido. Como ela reagiria agora? Será que ele a reconheceria? Se ela tinha o reconhecido, por que não poderia ser o contrário também? Sua respiração falhou e instintivamente para si mesma Isabella murmurou sobre sua respiração:

- _Merda_.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Hohohohoho..._

_Parece que o fato de acharem que nunca mais iriam se encontrar na vida foi por água a baixo. Será que o Edward vai reconhecê-la, assim que pousar os olhos nela ou não? Lembra que a Bella do primeiro capítulo tem cabelos loiros avermelhados e essa aqui, castanhos escuros; contudo são a mesma pessoa. E todo esse mistério que ela faz para a Alice sobre o tal mochilão que ela fez pela Europa? Por que será que ela se recusa tanto a contar a sua melhor amiga que ela foi a Ibiza? Hum... perguntas... dúvidas..._

_Ah... e quem será a pedra no sapato desse nosso casalzinho caliente? Será que Rosalie que pegava o Jasper vai deixar barato o fato de ter perdido o loiro para Alice? Xi... muita água vai passar em frente a casa branca de Southampton. *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Obrigada a todos pelo apoio no primeiro e enorme capítulo. Aquela lemon ou hentai (como o freguês preferir chamar), acredito que foi uma das melhores que já escrevi, fui re-ler depois que postei o capítulo e realmente achei que ficou um bom trabalho apesar de odiar tudo o que eu escrevo. LOL_

_É isso amores. Obrigada por quem está acompanhando, favoritando, recomendando, indicando, comentando. Isso aqui é tudo para vocês como sempre! Obrigada a Patti por sempre me ajudar, baby... você sabe o quanto eu te amo e te agradeço todos os dias pela ajuda inestimável. __Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Hasta luego, chicas y chicos._

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo,_

_Carol. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**__Destino, baby. É destino._

_Une e separa pessoas. E mesmo após uma sucessão de acontecimentos, não tem como escapar. É inevitável. E tanto a Bella quanto o Edward menosprezar__am tal teoria, acreditando que nunca, jamais se veriam novamente. Bem, a Bella o reconheceu assim que seus olhos pousaram nele, mas será que ele a reconheceu? Tan-Dan! Respostas nos próximos capítulos. _

_Awww Carol, sabe que não precisa agradecer! Tenho __muito orgulho de ser sua beta. Amo isso aqui! _

_E a quem lê minha N/B, já sabem, né? Nos encham de reviews com suas impressões e palpites. Nos vemos no capítulo 3 com um casal caliente para nos divertir!_

_Beijos, Patti xx_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: nem __**TWILIGHT**__, nem a música __**RUMOR HAS IT**__ me pertencem, mas esta fanfic sim! Então, por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR HAS IT<strong>  
><strong>capítulo 3<strong>

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 02 de setembro de 2011._

.

O verão no nordeste do balneário de _Hamptons_, assim como em todo o hemisfério norte do planeta estava arrasador. As temperaturas altas eram nauseantes, o sol escaldante contra as areias acinzentadas dava um aspecto desértico na vegetação rasteira e verde pálida. Qualquer pessoa que resolvesse ficar exposto ao astro rei sentia sua pele queimando e o suor escorrendo por seu corpo. Para um final de estação as altas temperaturas eram um ultraje.

Os três futuros médicos admiravam completamente hipnotizados as duas amigas caminhando ao seu encontro. Jasper sentia-se arrogantemente satisfeito que a sua namorada havia calado a boca de seus amigos. Emmett, um apreciador da beleza feminina, estava surpreso com os corpos sensuais das duas amigas. Como um residente em cirurgia plástica, ele não pode deixar de admirar as curvas naturais que cada uma delas mantinha, seja em seus seios arredondados, nos bumbuns arrebitados ou nas coxas tonificadas. Ali estavam corpos que muitas mulheres um dia lhe pagariam para ter igual. Edward, todavia, ainda encarava totalmente atordoado a morena que acompanhava a namorada do seu melhor amigo.

Ela era exuberante. Isto ele já havia estabelecido em seus pensamentos, assim como ela lhe lembrava alguém. Contudo, era a atração magnética que Isabella despertava no ruivo que o deixava atordoado. Ele já estivera com todos os tipos de mulheres que um homem com 25 anos poderia estar. Loiras, morenas, ruivas, negras, orientais, gordas, magras, todas as características possíveis, mas aquela ligação bizarra que estava sentindo, Edward somente sentira uma vez.

Uma única vez, que ficara marcado como uma tatuagem em fogo em suas lembranças. _Marie_. Aquela espanhola quente e linda que havia lhe dado a melhor noite de prazer de toda a sua existência. Mas era impossível que a morena que caminhava agora em sua direção fosse ela. Lógico que não. Marie era loira, sensual e _espanhola_, a amiga de Alice era morena, sensual na medida do possível, contudo _americana_. O ruivo riu consigo mesmo por um segundo. Foi tolo em ter considerado que ela fosse a sua deusa do sexo.

Era _impossível_.

Isabella ainda respirava ruidosamente e sentia suas pernas pesadas a cada passo que dava em direção ao grupo de jovens e belos homens. Sua reação ofegante atraiu a atenção de sua amiga. Todavia, Alice atribuiu tal reação ao fato que os estudantes de medicina que iriam recepcioná-las eram lindos, e que sua amiga, como uma boa mulher, não conseguia controlar seus hormônios diante de tamanha virilidade.

- Parece que o seu celibato só poderá começar na semana que vem. – provocou a estudante de moda à amiga entre os dentes, rindo da reação que esta teve.

- Só nos seus sonhos Alice, nos seus sonhos. – replicou incerta Isabella, enquanto fazia uma oração mental aos seus santos protetores e aos que protegem pessoas bêbadas que vão para a cama com desconhecidos em boates em Ibiza para que Tony, se é que este era o nome dele mesmo, não a reconhecesse.

A distância era curta entre eles, e por isso mesmo que, tomando a frente e separando-se de seus amigos, Jasper avançou para onde a namorada e a amiga estavam, puxando a pequena mulher em um abraço amoroso, seguido de um beijo sôfrego. A bacharel em Literatura, que havia parado assim que o casal começou a se atracar ao seu lado, disfarçou o seu olhar, tentando olhar o mar azul marinho ao longe, totalmente incomodada com a recepção apaixonada e calorosa entre Alice e Jasper. Os amigos do loiro, que estavam no mesmo lugar, ao notarem o desconforto da morena que os acompanhavam riram sonoramente, fazendo com que o casal enamorado se separasse.

- Desnecessário Jazz. – exclamou Emmett em meio a gargalhadas, acompanhado de Edward. O loiro segurou sua língua para não direcionar um xingamento ao amigo.

- Hey Jazz – cumprimentou timidamente Alice o namorado que segundos atrás atacava a sua boca furiosamente. – esta é minha amiga que eu te disse, Bella. Bella este é Jasper, meu namorado. – apresentou a morena ao loiro e vice-versa.

Jasper como um sedutor nato sorriu enviesado para ela, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Alice fala muito de você. – declamou o futuro pediatra com polidez.

- Prazer Jasper. Alice também fala muito de você. – repetiu a mestranda em Literatura, sorrindo ao abraçar o belo rapaz.

- Eu falo porque vocês são pessoas especiais em minha vida. – protestou Alice, fazendo um ligeiro biquinho ocasionando com que o loiro e a morena rissem dela.

- Bem, venham. Vamos entrar. – convidou Jasper, caminhando com as mãos dadas a Alice até onde seus amigos estavam ainda parados esperando para serem apresentados às duas garotas. – Emmett. Estas são Alice, minha garota, e Bella, a amiga dela. – indicou ao corpulento moreno jogador de basquete e futuro cirurgião plástico.

- Oh wow... prazer em conhecê-las. – exclamou Emmett puxando as duas amigas para um abraço de urso típico dele. Bella e Alice riram nervosas do inesperado ataque.

- Tá bom Emmett, você está assustando as duas. – censurou o loiro, enciumado pelo amigo estar abraçando sua namorada. – Bella, este é Edward. O dono da casa. – indicou o melhor amigo à morena, que mesmo temerosa abraçou suavemente o ruivo como mandava a situação.

_Edward_. Óbvio que o nome dele não era Tony. Assim como ela, ele também havia mentido o seu nome na noite maravilhosa que tiveram.

- Sejam bem-vindas. – saudou o futuro pediatra às duas amigas, não conseguindo tirar os seus olhos do rosto da bela morena. – Sinta-se em sua própria casa. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, qualquer um de nós três – ele indicou o primo e o amigo. – estaremos mais do que dispostos em ajudar.

- Obrigada Edward. – agradeceu suavemente Alice abraçada a Jasper, quando o grupo começou a caminhar em direção a piscina onde todos os convidados para o fim de semana estavam.

- Muito bonita a sua casa. – elogiou Isabella suavemente a Edward que caminhava ao seu lado.

- Hum... obrigado. Eu acho. – agradeceu envergonhado o ruivo ao elogio da morena, dando de ombros.

O grupo quando alcançaram a parte da piscina continuaram conversando, perguntando sobre o que faziam, entre outros assuntos aleatórios. Não demorou muito para que um drink gelado e bem característico da estação veraneia estivesse na mão de Isabella, que o bebericava enquanto ria das piadas que Emmett contava. Para a sua tranqüilidade, Tony, ou melhor, Edward, não havia a reconhecido, ou caso tenha feito, soube disfarçar com maestria.

Na ponta oposta de onde o grupo encontrava-se conversando animadamente, as colegas de faculdade dos três rapazes que se banhavam sob o sol americano, admiravam completamente enciumadas as duas garotas que pareciam ter atraído a atenção de Edward, Emmett e Jasper, como vire e mexe os olhares cobiçosos dos outros homens que ali estavam.

- Quem é aquela anã de jardim com síndrome de Barbie agarrada ao Jasper? – questionou cheia de ciúmes e inveja Rosalie Hale ao ver o cara com quem ela manteve um relacionamento quase sério pelos últimos seis anos agarrado sem nenhuma neura com uma garota como aquela, algo que ele havia recusado a fazer com ela terminantemente durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos.

- A nova namorada dele, Rose. – respondeu Leah que havia afastado os seus lábios dos do seu namorado Jacob para responder à amiga.

- _Namorada_? – surpreendeu-se ultrajada a loira. – Desde quando Jasper Whitlock tem uma namorada? Ele foge de compromissos como o diabo foge da cruz. – argumentou azedamente e indignada com tal resposta.

- Desde que ele a conheceu em um luau em LA. Foi uma atração inegável segundo o próprio Jasper. – respondeu Jacob entrando na conversa enquanto passava óleo bronzeador nas costas, bumbum e coxas da namorada.

- Quero ver quantos dias dura essa diversão. – desdenhou cheia de amargura a loira.

- Qual é, Rose. Supere o Jasper. Você mesma nunca quis algo mais sério com ele, sempre o fazendo de bobo. – protestou a ruiva Victoria à amiga.

- Que seja Vicky. Jazz não poderia ter feito isso comigo. – exclamou virando todo o conteúdo de seu _cocktail_ feito com champanhe e suco de laranja, chamado mimosa.

- Como você é dramática Rose, deixa o cara aproveitar a vida. Quando começar as nossas residências tenho certeza que ele não hesitará em ficar a sós com você em qualquer consultório vazio. – ponderou Tanya encarando o grupo, porém com uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver o _seu_ amigo com benefícios, Edward, conversando ao pé do ouvido e rindo com a amiga da Barbie falsificada.

- Da mesma maneira que você faz com o Edward, Tanya? – provocou Rosalie a melhor amiga. – Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já te disse para parar de ficar lambendo o chão que ele pisa. Ele te trata como lixo, mal lembra que você existe, a não ser que ele esteja com tesão e precisa de alguém fácil para dar umazinha. – narrou cheia de superioridade a amiga, enquanto preenchia o seu copo com mais mimosa.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é assim, Rosalie. – protestou a loira morango, ultrajada com as palavras da amiga. – Edward e eu temos uma conexão, uma atração inegável, fomos destinados a ficarmos juntos. Que mal tem se ele quer foder alguma desconhecida por aí? Ele sempre vai voltar pra mim. – replicou para a futura psiquiatra, aproveitando-se para cutucá-la na ferida sobre Jasper, que apesar de dormir muitas vezes com ela, nunca dera metade da atenção que Edward lhe dava.

- Quanto tempo que você e o Edward não passam um tempo juntos sozinhos com a sua inegável atração, hein Tanya? Um ano já? – incitou a loira cheia de escárnio.

- Acho que você deveria investir no Emmett, Rosalie. – comentou Jane despreocupadamente, finalmente participando da conversa. – Ele é todo gostosão e principalmente o oposto de você no sentido de características. Acho que vocês formariam um belo casal. – completou a loira que ao contrário das outras garotas cursava enfermagem e não medicina, estando ali por um convite estendido de Edward.

- Eu com aquele tarado? _Nunca_! – exclamou ultrajada, bufando e ignorando suas amigas que começaram a rir da sua atitude.

- Saiba que o Emmett melhorou muito, Rose. Até acredito que ele esteja pronto para ter um relacionamento sério. – contrapôs Jacob ao lado de sua Leah.

- Pau que nasce torto _nunca_ se endireita, Jake. – replicou irritada, retirando os seus óculos escuros e mergulhando na piscina à sua frente.

- O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. – brandiu Leah a amiga, fazendo com que as quatro garotas mais Jacob gargalhassem do comportamento infantil.

A tarde na imensa casa em _Southampton_ passou animada. Os jovens universitários riam alto, conversavam animadamente, consumiam muito álcool com pouca responsabilidade, paqueravam uns aos outros sem qualquer constrangimento. Isabella, que estava sentindo-se intimidada quando havia chegado a casa, logo descobriu em Emmett o seu melhor amigo para todo o sempre. Um irmãozão, que para a sua surpresa não tentou nada sexual com a morena, ao contrário de Edward, que apesar de não tê-la reconhecido a desejava mais do que poderia, nunca se afastando dela, que recusava suas investidas com demasiado cuidado para não chamar muito a atenção.

Entenda: não era porque Isabella não gostaria de ter um _remember_ da noite que tiveram em Ibiza, mas sim por temer que quando se tocassem intimamente ele a reconhecesse, e a última coisa que ela gostaria no momento é ter que se explicar ou dizer para Edward deixá-la em paz. Ela gostaria de guardá-lo como uma boa lembrança, assim como esperava que ele estivesse a guardado, e macular aquela recordação era um crime na sua visão.

O futuro pediatra sabia que a mestranda em Literatura estava se fazendo de difícil. Mas ele era persistente e paciente. Ele iria tê-la, não só pelo fato dela lhe lembrar vagamente a sua melhor recordação, mas principalmente pela atração magnética que ela exercia sobre ele. Sem contar o fato que poderia se gabar para todos os seus amigos e colegas por ser o único 'a fazer' a melhor amiga da namorada do Jasper.

O pôr do sol logo deu início à noite, que para a sorte de todos estava fresca, com a brisa marítima deixando o calor mais ameno. Em grupos alternados – pelos quartos que iriam dividir nos próximos dias – todos tomaram banho e começaram a se preparar para a festa que iriam logo mais. Alice e Isabella, que com a ajuda de Jasper e Emmett ao lhe indicarem o cômodo que iriam ficar, descobriram-se em um dos quartos principais para que assim pudessem se arrumar com privacidade e tranqüilidade.

Ao ficarem a sós, Alice sempre tão perceptiva, não pode deixar de notar os flertes que Edward dava em Bella, contudo sempre percebendo que ela negava as investidas do ruivo. Evidentemente que a perspicaz senhorita Brandon ficou encucada com aquilo. A atração que estavam sentindo um pelo outro era clara, cristalina, _explosiva._

- Você e Edward, hein? Rola? – perguntou a estudante de moda interessada e especulativa quando a amiga deixou o banheiro da suíte para retornar ao quarto para vestir a roupa que havia decidido usar naquela noite.

A morena riu nervosamente com o comentário da pequena morena.

- Lógico que não Alie. Já te disse, não estou interessada em me 'enrolar' com ninguém. – explanou fazendo aspas no ar na palavra _enrolar_, rolando os seus olhos para clarificar o seu ponto.

Bella odiava mentir para Alice, mas situações desesperadoras pediam medidas e atitudes desesperadoras.

- Continue se auto-enganando Bella. – replicou a pequena Brandon à sua amiga. – A atração de vocês dois é como gás e fogo: altamente _inflamável_. – contrapôs cheia de si, enquanto procurava a roupa que gostaria de vestir em sua mala.

Evitando replicar a sentença da amiga, a dançarina de flamenco foi até a sua mala para pegar o vestido que iria usar aquela noite, que apesar de decotado, era longo e estampado com cores sóbrias. Ela gostaria de evitar ao máximo chamar a atenção de Edward. Como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa, o rapaz já não conseguia tirar os olhos e os pensamentos de Isabella.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos. A franja curta que ela havia cortado no mesmo dia que voltou as suas madeixas ao tom natural, estavam sobre os seus olhos maquiados com sombra marrom e negra, nos lábios aplicou um brilho suave, suas bochechas tinham leve tom de pêssego que por ironia eram parecidíssimos com o tom dos acessórios e da sandália que usava em seus pés. Ao perceber que a sua amiga iria demorar horas para escolher que roupa vestiria, Isabella avisou que estaria na sala junto com os rapazes a esperando. Por mais inesperado que fosse, Alice não protestou, dizendo que se houvesse qualquer problema chamaria a amiga.

Desconhecendo ainda toda a enorme casa, a mestranda em Literatura e dançarina de flamenco caminhou lentamente pelos corredores que a levariam a sala onde todos os outros estavam. Contudo, no caminho vislumbrou o quarto em que as meninas que Emmett havia lhe indicado mais cedo quando estavam conversando na beira da piscina como colegas de faculdade, estavam se trocando.

Não é que ela gostaria de entreouvir a conversa dos outros ou bisbilhotar, mas era que elas não estavam sendo nem um pouco discretas ao comentar sobre ela e Alice. Mesmo que ela quisesse continuar andando, o seu instinto a mandava ficar parada ali ouvindo o que as futuras médicas diziam sobre ela e sua melhor amiga.

- Eu não acredito que Jasper está saindo com uma garota que se acha a próxima _Coco Chanel_! – exclamou Rosalie irritadíssima. – Como você ficou sabendo disso Jane? – perguntou à pequena loira com voz anasalada.

- Ouvi Emily e Claire comentando que a conheciam do _Project Runway_. Pelo que parece ela foi a vencedora da última edição. – explicou dando de ombros enquanto terminava de aplicar a sombra dourada em sua pálpebra móvel.

- Claro que aquela Barbie falsificada era fútil. – desdenhou Rosalie. – Como Jasper conseguiu se encantar por alguém tão sem conteúdo? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Supere Rosalie. – a voz aguda de Tanya falou cheia de impaciência. – Imagine que Edward está sonhando acordado com uma vagabunda que ele fodeu em Ibiza em julho e agora quer foder a amiguinha da namoradinha do Jasper. – brandiu irritada. – Como se qualquer uma dessas vagabundas chegassem aos meus pés. Eu sou o melhor sexo da vida dele! – exclamou convencidamente.

Um par de risadas femininas soou em todo o quarto para a completa irritação de Tanya, que olhou ferina à Victoria e Leah, que mesmo sob o olhar ferino da amiga riam debochadas.

- Acredite, Tanya. Edward deixou bem claro aos meninos que a garota de Ibiza foi o melhor sexo da vida dele. Descreveu com detalhes o que eles fizeram, e desculpa minha amiga, a garota, pelo que James me disse, deixou o tão desejado Edward Cullen de quatro. – replicou despreocupadamente Victoria, fazendo com que um sorriso convencido brotasse no rosto de Isabella ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Pelo que parecia a noite que haviam compartilhado em Ibiza foi tão memorável para ele quanto foi para ela.

- Só que ela não está aqui agora, está? Edward é meu e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim. Não uma vagabunda espanhola e não uma songa monga como aquelazinha. – retrucou Tanya enraivecida.

- Tanya, está na hora de você assumir que o Edward nunca foi seu. Você foi uma diversão para ele durante todos esses anos, nada mais que isso. – recomendou Leah, sabendo que as suas palavras não fariam efeito algum na amiga, somente aumentariam a raiva que ela estava sentindo no momento por ser jogada para o escanteio pelo ruivo.

Tanya bufou irritada, mas evitou comentar mais qualquer coisa. Isabella, vendo que já ouvira mais do que deveria, tornou a fazer a sua caminhada para o piso inferior, não conseguindo afastar a conversa entreouvida daquelas garotas.

Então quer dizer que Edward ainda se lembrava da noite que eles tiveram? Será que ele havia a reconhecido? Provavelmente não. Ele não deixaria de se gabar se visse a sua espanhola na sua casa, certo?

Perguntas e mais perguntas rondavam a cabeça da morena. As palavras de Tanya sobre ela e Edward, e as de Rosalie sobre Alice e Jasper ainda ecoavam em um ponto afastado na sua mente, e nem mesmo a conversa fiada que tinha com os homens, ou os seguidos copos de bebida alcoólica que ela tomava acompanhada deles, conseguiu afastar todas as suas dúvidas inquietantes.

Alice se juntou a Bella, Jasper, Edward e Emmett meia hora depois. Para a não total surpresa de todos, com um vestido justo e curto rosa _pink_ tomara que caia, e acessórios e sandália verde água. Como uma _fashionista_, Alice sempre conseguia ousar e surpreender em qualquer produção.

Finalmente quando todos estavam devidamente aprumados para irem à casa noturna que Edward havia reservado alguns camarotes para seus convidados, novamente em grupos eles seguiram em vários carros para o destino que iriam. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett e dois casais de amigos que estudavam com os rapazes foram com eles em uma animada ida, onde riam e cantavam a plenos pulmões '_Sex on Fire'_, do _Kings of Leon_.

Não se pode evitar comentar que dentro do lotado _Jeep_ gelo de Emmett, Isabella estava sentada no colo do futuro pediatra com quem havia passado uma noite memorável em Ibiza. Ambos sentiam o calor do corpo do outro, mandando arrepios vertiginosos a sua mente e principalmente ao desejo primitivo que partilhavam.

O clube esperadamente estava lotado de jovens que estavam no balneário naquele feriado, mas tendo um bom espaço reservado para eles, todos seguiram com agilidade para a parte que ficariam aquela noite. E com Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Edward insistindo, Isabella rendeu-se aos seus pedidos e os acompanharam em três _shots_ de tequila.

Foi inevitável que com a quantidade de álcool em suas veias, a bacharel em Literatura não se sentisse livre, leve e solta da mesma maneira que se sentiu naquela noite que havia deliberadamente decidido não ser ela mesma em Ibiza, dançando sensualmente com Alice, Jasper, Emmett, e claro, Edward, que estava completamente hipnotizado pelo gingado da morena, porém sequer notando que ele já havia visto aquele rebolado antes.

Eventualmente Alice e Jasper começaram a se agarrar em um canto próximo ao bar. Emmett, um conquistador nato e admirador da beleza feminina, saiu para explorar o território à procura de alguma 'vítima', deixando Edward e Bella juntos dançando em meio à pista de dança. Ela sorria e ria largamente quando ele sussurrava palavras cheias de segundas intenções em seu ouvido, e mesmo se esquivando das investidas do futuro pediatra, a dançarina de flamenco não deixava de provocá-lo com suas mãos, com sua dança, com seus olhares e principalmente com os seus lábios presos entre seus dentes.

Isabella e Edward não se afastavam. Eram magneticamente atraídos um ao outro. E quando cansados de dançar as batidas eletrônicas que tocavam na casa noturna, encostaram-se frente a frente no balcão do bar em uma conversa amistosa, animada e sem nenhuma surpresa, abarrotada de flertes.

Em algum ponto, cansado de ser constantemente enrolado pela morena, o ruivo que estava ao lado dela, com as costas apoiadas no balcão, deslizou lentamente até onde ela estava distraidamente admirando a boate. Seus reflexos, que estavam lentos por causa do álcool, não notaram a aproximação de Tony. E quando notou, percebeu que seus lábios voluptuosos e deliciosos estavam a apenas centímetros dos seus. O perfume almiscarado e masculino dele penetrou pelas narinas de Marie inebriando seus pensamentos, levando-a para a noite incomparável que havia passado em sua companhia em um bangalô em uma das mais famosas Ilhas Baleares.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, sua respiração ficou errática. Edward passou lentamente sua língua por seus lábios, e instintivamente Isabella o imitou, curvando-se mais em direção a ele. Todo o ruído da música eletrônica foi esquecido pelos dois, as pessoas que estavam próximas a eles também. Tudo fora apagado, silenciado, extinto. A única coisa que importava para aqueles dois jovens era um ao outro.

Os seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, eram apenas centímetros de um beijo sôfrego que ambos ansiavam compartilhar mais uma vez. Seus lábios estavam _prestes _a se roçarem quando de súbito Isabella recuperou seus sentidos falhos e afastou-se longe de Edward.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, caminhando a passadas largas para o banheiro feminino. O ruivo ficou completamente atordoado com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Mas o que havia acontecido?

- _Porra!_ – exclamou furioso, enterrando seus dedos em seus cabelos desgrenhados de tom singular. – Uma vodka pura, Stefan. – pediu ao barman para tentar esfriar seus pensamentos, apaziguar o seu estado de espírito.

- Ela está na sua. – comentou o albino barman ao ruivo, colocando a dose que este havia solicitado na sua frente. – Só está fazendo charme. – completou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Espero meu caro, porque essa mulher está me deixando louco, um estado deplorável. – replicou indignado o futuro pediatra, virando a dose de bebida russa em um gole só. O barista riu do comentário do rapaz, preenchendo o copo dele com uma outra dose do líquido transparente, sabendo que aquele jovem no momento precisava se embriagar para não cometer uma burrada.

_Se Bella queria se fazer de difícil, ele, Edward aceitaria o desafio._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ E todos ficam tensos. Quase que a nossa Marie põe o seu plano mirabolante por água a baixo. Será que Tony já a reconheceu e está fazendo mistério? Ou ainda Marie e Isabella são pessoas completamente diferentes na cabecinha desse nosso ruivo predileto? Dúvidas, e mais dúvidas... será que estes dois vão acabar cedendo a atração inflamável e se queimarem no incêndio desse desejo? Essa, sim é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, certo?_

_Rosalie e Tanya... hum... quem aí tá achando que as duas não vão aceitar o fato de perderam seus 'amigos com benefícios' assim tão fácil... o que vocês acham que as duas loiras vão aprontar? Será que conseguirão interferir entre Alice e Jasper ou Edward e Bella? E Emmett, será que irá conseguir dar uns pegas na Rose, provando que ele é o homem pra ela? Muitas coisas para acontecer ainda... mas eu prometo que se vocês continuarem comigo aqui, contarei TUDO para vocês! ;D_

_Muitas reviews me questionando quantos capítulos terão a fic. São apenas 7, dos quais estão livres de dramas e situações mais complexas, claro a não ser o 'little dirty secret' da Bella. *HUAHUAHUAHUAUA*_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, comentários, indicações, recomendações, favoritações... vocês são incríveis! Espero sinceramente que estejam curtindo de verdade essa história, porque eu estou. Patti, gracias mais uma vez por tudo, você arrebenta sua linda! E a todos que tão acompanhando: nós vemos no próximo capítulo, ok?_

_Hasta luego, chicas y chicos._

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo,_

_Carol. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **__Adoro Edwards putos da vida! Principalmente por motivos de frustração sexual. Eles ficam bem mais excitantes. JS. JS. _

_Bella toda se gabando após ouvir que ela, ops, que a Marie fora o melhor sexo da vida do Edward. Ai garota, vai lá e se joga. Faz da BELLA o melhor sexo da vida dele agora! HAUHSUAHSUHAUHS Mostra para a Tanya quem é que se garante! _

_Sinto essa resistência indo embora para Ibiza no próximo capítulo. Quem concorda comigo? hehehehehehe_

_Eu e a Carol não somos mais crianças, mas que tal nos presentear nesse Dia das Crianças com um capítulo cheio de reviews? Hein? Hein? Hein?_

_Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem essa interessante história! Bom feriado e nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Patti xx_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: __nem __**TWILIGHT**__, __nem __a __música __**RUMOR **__**HAS **__**IT **__me __pertencem, __mas __esta __fanfic __sim! __Então, __por __favor, __respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR<strong>**HAS****IT**  
><strong>capítulo<strong>**4**

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 03 de setembro de 2011._

.

O amanhecer sempre fora a hora do dia que Isabella mais gostava. Contudo, nem mesmo ver o astro rei nascendo lentamente e avermelhado por entre as águas azuis do oceano atlântico estava trazendo a calma que ela buscava naquele momento, para apaziguar a inquietude de sua alma.

Mas por que ela estava procurando uma calma, quando tudo estava perfeitamente bem? A inquietude que sentia em sua alma era somente seu estado de nervos, não seu estado de espírito.

Ela teve que sorrir com a ironia. Nada estava bem, mas tudo estava bem ao mesmo tempo. Novamente, aquela atração que havia a conectado com Edward em Ibiza estava a chamando para se juntar a ele mais uma vez, sem arrependimentos, sem hesitações, sem pensamentos; somente o mais puro e genuíno desejo de uma mulher por um homem.

Ambos eram solteiros, estavam flertando um com o outro desde que se conheceram naquela situação peculiar. Existia uma inegável atração entre eles. Mas então, por que ela tinha tanto medo de deixar-se levar, aproveitar o momento?

Simples. Ela havia mentido para ele. Não que ele também não tivesse, mas toda a lembrança daquela noite, daquela conexão íntima que partilharam naquela ilha paradisíaca em meio ao mar mediterrâneo estava prestes a ser maculada, manchada por uma infeliz coincidência do destino.

_Destino_.

Como ela odiava aquela maldita palavra. Isabella não era uma mulher que acreditava em destino e que ele guiava a sua vida. Não, Isabella Swan era uma mulher que segurava com firmeza as rédeas de sua própria vida, fazendo ela a sua própria sorte, nunca deixando que o maldito destino, o infeliz fado se intrometesse no que ela tinha controle.

Entretanto, parecia que aquela cadela veio lhe morder a bunda em toda esta situação, desta vez para mostrar quem mandava, quem decidia o que acontecia e em que tempo. O destino que determinava quem puxava as rédeas da vida de cada pessoa e não deixando que um reles mortal tenha tamanho domínio. O destino fazia de todos simples marionetes que dançavam conforme a sua música.

Ela riu sem humor.

O que a impedia de pegar as suas coisas e voltar para Nova Iorque, para o seu apartamento em Tribeca e esquecer esta inesperada surpresa que a pegou completamente desprevenida naquele feriado? A resposta era simples: _ele_. Edward, Tony, ou que nome ele tenha, era o que a impedia de voltar para sua casa, mas por quê? Esta pergunta ela não conseguia, e nem gostaria de responder.

Abraçando suas pernas, sentada na areia acinzentada em frente à casa que pertencia a quem estava roubando seus pensamentos, a bacharel em Literatura ficou admirando o sol meio avermelhado, meio alaranjado nascer para mais um dia, enquanto ela esperava todos retornarem da festa que ela covardemente havia fugido, pedindo que a nova aurora trouxesse uma solução para seus conflitos.

Edward esperou, procurou, esperou novamente, e tornou a procurar, mas não havia sinal sequer da presença de Bella em toda a casa noturna. Fora só quando decidiu questionar o segurança se ele tinha a visto que soube que ela havia ido embora. Ele tentou ir atrás dela quando soube que esta havia deixado o local, mas Tanya, com a sua tão insistente pressão para atrair ele, e depois Alice dizendo que era melhor deixar a amiga sozinha, o ruivo se amuou em um canto do bar, bebendo como se não houvesse amanhã, lamentando por não estar junto daquela morena que estava mexendo com o seu imaginário.

Quando todos retornaram a casa depois da balada, Alice, que conhece muitíssimo bem a sua amiga de infância, foi correndo para a praia, e não tão surpresa encontrou Isabella ali admirando o nascer do sol com uma expressão insondável. A pequena mulher de curtos cabelos negros sentou ao lado de sua amiga na areia, admirando ao seu lado o nascer do sol, como por muitas vezes as duas haviam feito durante o pôr do sol em La Push, uma região litorânea próxima a Forks, cidade natal de ambas.

Fora só quando o sol estava alto, indicando que provavelmente já se aproximava das nove da manhã que Alice deixou o seu lado compassivo e partiu para uma abordagem mais agressiva à sua amiga, que desde que fugira do clube em que estavam sabia que isso iria acontecer. Isabella ainda tinha dúvidas se contava a verdade, meia verdade ou se continuava mentindo a sua melhor amiga.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – questionou sem rodeios e incisivamente a estilista.

- Nada. – respondeu dando de ombros, fechando seus olhos e expirando o ar salinado que provinha do oceano.

- Ah, claro. Nada. – desdenhou Alice. – Você simplesmente foge do lugar em que estávamos, senta nessa praia e fica meditando porque te deu vontade. Minta para si mesma Bella, eu te conheço. Algo está acontecendo desde que chegamos aqui e você continua terminantemente se recusando a se abrir comigo! – exclamou aumentando uma oitava a sua voz já aguda, diante do protesto. – Eu pensei que fôssemos melhores amigas. – dramatizou.

Isabella suspirou pesadamente. Lógico que Alice saberia que está acontecendo algo com ela, e que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. As duas se conhecem desde sempre, e sempre se entenderam sem precisar dizer palavras ou explicações elaboradas e pomposas. Então por que a bacharel em Literatura se sentia tão hesitante em contar a sua amiga sobre o que aconteceu em Ibiza ou o que havia acontecido mais cedo no clube?

Simples. Alice que sempre sonhara em conhecer Ibiza, que insistira durante os 5 anos que Bella viveu na Espanha para irem a Ibiza, enquanto esta sempre recusara, ficaria louca da vida por saber que a amiga fora até a ilha paradisíaca sem a sua presença. A morena odiava brigar com Alice ou vê-la chateada com algo, e sabia que se revelasse tal situação a amiga ficaria de coração partido. Oh sim, Isabella Swan era uma altruísta nata. Por mais que seu lado feminino que precisa de uma opinião de uma amiga gritasse para que ela contasse tudo a baixinha, a sua razão, que sabia da decepção que seria estampada no rosto com feições de fada, seria um golpe que ela não gostaria de receber.

- Nada, Alice. Eu já te disse isso. – murmurou a morena, virando seu rosto para a amiga e a encarando nos olhos, forçando-se a mentir. – Não está acontecendo nada... é só... – Isabella suspirou pesadamente balançando sua cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltando a olhar o oceano a sua frente.

- É só...? – incentivou a campeã do _Project__Runway_. – O que foi Bella? Me diz, por favor. – suplicou.

- Não sei Alie, uma sensação estranha. – disse, optando por ser evasiva e narrando meias verdades, antes que o turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções dentro de si explodisse e ocasionasse uma catástrofe sem precedentes.

- Como assim 'sensação estranha'? – repetiu a estudante de moda, virando para a sua amiga. – O que está acontecendo com você, Bella? – perguntou mais uma vez diretamente.

- É como se eu o conhecesse Alice. – falou sem conter as palavras que estavam na ponta de sua língua. Ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependeu, Isabella sentiu-se mais leve.

- Conhecesse quem? _Edward_? – questionou confusa com a revelação da amiga. Isabella confirmou com um mínimo aceno de cabeça, fazendo com que Alice arregalasse seus olhos azuis em surpresa. – Mas de onde? – emendou tão atordoada que Isabella já estava se arrependendo de ter dito algo a ela.

A mestranda em Literatura Inglesa deu de ombros.

- Não sei, Alie. – mentiu, evitando olhar nos olhos da amiga, brincando com sua mão na areia acinzentada. – Mas é tão estranho ficar próximo dele, com ele sempre me cantando, tentando algo. Não sei. – balançou sua cabeça em negação, quando imagens da noite inesquecível e quente que partilharam em Ibiza, dominou seu cérebro, insistindo para ser compartido com a sua melhor amiga.

- Uau! – exclamou a futura estilista. – Você narrando parece o que eu senti quando conheci o Jasper, como se eu já o tivesse visto e que a minha vida só fizesse sentido com ele nela. – refletiu sonhadora com um suspiro apaixonada.

- Eu não disse isso Alice. – protestou Bella. – Eu não estou sentindo isso, é só como se eu o conhecesse. – completou completamente atordoada com o que a amiga havia dito.

- Semântica Bella. Semântica. – respondeu, levantando-se de onde estava sentada e estendendo a mão à amiga. – Agora venha. Você está precisando tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

Evidentemente após a sua bebedeira, Edward não soube como chegou em casa, ou como fora parar em sua cama. Felizmente ou infelizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, ele encontrava-se sozinho, mas ele podia atribuir esse fator provavelmente ao seu primo Emmett. Abençoado seja Emmett limpando a sua bagunça como sempre fazia.

Porém, por mais que não tenha feito nenhuma idiotice além de tentar beijar Isabella, o futuro pediatra acordou com uma ressaca que o fez se arrepender amargamente ter bebido tanto na noite anterior. Nenhuma das inúmeras técnicas que ele havia aprendido na escola médica para passar aquele mal estar estava lhe ajudando, e olha que ele tentou de banho a analgésicos, passando por cafeína e glicose. Agindo como um moribundo, o ruivo passou o dia com seus amigos, ocupando com maestria o lugar de anfitrião, sempre acompanhado de um copo com água com gás ou água tônica, como também escondendo seus olhos esmeraldinos com os óculos de sol.

Entretanto algo o incomodava. Ele ainda não havia visto a bela morena que o levara a cometer aquela burrada durante todo o dia. Alice, evidentemente, estava com Jasper a maior parte do tempo, mas Isabella não era vista porque, ao contrário de todos os ocupantes da enorme casa branca neoclássica que ocupavam a área da piscina, a morena estava na praia. Fartando-se do sol, da areia e da água salgada, vire e mexe bebendo uma água de coco geladíssima. No meio da tarde as duas amigas foram a um restaurante no centro de _Southampton_ saborear uma deliciosa lagosta e depois aproveitaram para andar pelas lojas caríssimas que tinham filiais no _Hamptons_.

Isabella nunca comprou roupas em lojas como _Chanel_, _Louis__Vuitton_, _Hermès_, _Versace_, _Dolce__&__Gabanna_ ou _Yves__Saint__Laurent._ Não porque não tivesse condições financeiras, mas por não ter coragem de pagar um salário em uma simples camiseta. Contudo sempre gostou de ver as roupas destas grifes e acompanhar Alice, que garimpava peças lindas para ela ou para suas clientes, quando estas pediam ajuda da pequena como _stylist._ Era um passeio divertido aos olhos da bacharel de Literatura que aprendia um pouco sobre o universo da amiga.

Naquela tarde não foi diferente. Alice escolhia peças para customizar e ela admirava as ideias geniais que a sua melhor amiga tinha. Retornaram a mansão dos Cullen depois do crepúsculo, seguindo diretamente ao quarto que dividiam para trocarem-se para a festa que Edward e Emmett haviam planejado na piscina da casa.

As duas amigas riam e conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos aleatórios conforme se arrumavam. Parecia que a conversa cheia de tensão e meias verdades que partilharam no alvorecer nunca tivesse existido, por mais que as palavras de Alice ainda rondavam na cabeça de Isabella como urubus rondam sobre a carniça de algum animal. Todavia, a mestranda em Literatura conseguia mascarar com maestria a tensão que corroia seu íntimo. Mas, por mais que havia fugido de Edward durante todo o dia, durante a tal festa ela não poderia fazer isto sem atrair a atenção do ruivo.

A morena que viveu meia década na Espanha, optou por uma saia curta de fundo branco, porém com estampas de coloridos fortes com babados em sua barra. Uma regata branca justa, que era amarrada na lateral de sua cintura, e sandálias plataformas azuis do tom que havia na saia, compunham o _look_ de Isabella, que era finalizado por suas corriqueiras pulseiras e colares coloridos. Os cabelos castanhos com franja curta estavam soltos como sempre, contudo levemente ondulados em seu comprimento.

Alice usava um vestido curto que era marcado em sua cintura e amplo em sua saia de um rosa salmão, e o padrão do tecido, um degrade leve, clareava terminando em sua barra bege. Em seus pés altíssimas sandálias beges, acessórios bronzes e cabelos com as pontas negras espetadas em todas as direções.

As duas amigas estavam lindas para a festa na piscina que ocorreria aquela noite e ambas sabiam disso, por isso os olhares masculinos e femininos que atraíram quando alcançaram a ampla área não foi surpresa para nenhuma delas. Tendo conhecimento que não poderia mais evitar Edward, Isabella acompanhou Alice até onde o ruivo, Emmett e Jasper estavam conversando despreocupadamente e rindo de algo aleatório.

O futuro pediatra, que havia se recuperado de sua ressaca, bebeu um gole longo de sua cerveja quando viu a bela morena caminhando em sua direção. Assim que seus olhos pousaram nas coxas grossas e douradas pelo sol, ele sentiu um aperto em seu estômago e seu membro começou endurecer sob a sua bermuda jeans. Seu olhar queimava em desejo a Isabella, e ela, que o encarava, podia sentir tal intensidade, tal lasciva.

Alice, que apesar de focar seus olhos azuis em Jasper, não pode deixar de ver o olhar cheio de cobiça do ruivo em direção a sua amiga, e com um sorriso em seus lábios, ela tentou ver a expressão de Bella, constatando para a sua alegria que nas íris castanhas havia o mesmo desejo. Naquele segundo, a pequena Brandon fez uma prece aos céus, a todas as divindades, orixás ou qualquer poder superior que existisse no universo que os dois compreendessem o desejo e vissem que foram feitos um para o outro, assim como ela e seu namorado.

Jasper, que sempre fora extremamente sensitivo e conhecia Edward tão bem quanto conhece a si próprio, não pode deixar de sentir a áurea de excitação do amigo direcionada a melhor amiga de sua namorada. Era tão palpável aquele desejo, aquela luxúria que o ruivo sentia pela morena que chegava a ser incômoda para quem estava de fora, próximo aos dois. Aproximando-se do amigo disfarçadamente enquanto sua namorada não chegava onde estavam, o loiro questionou:

- _Bella_? Você está afim da Isabella? – a sua voz era baixa, mas tanto Edward quanto Emmett ouviram a pergunta.

- Muito. – balbuciou o ruivo. – Só que ela está bancando a difícil, literalmente fugindo de mim. – completou atordoado.

- Por causa dela que você bebeu todas ontem? – quis saber o primo de Edward, Emmett, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Óbvio. – concordou, bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida no mesmo instante em que as duas mulheres chegavam à roda em que os três futuros médicos conversavam.

- Cadê a água Edward? – logrou Alice abraçando Jasper e dando-lhe um breve selinho. – Achei que estava de ressaca. – completou rindo.

- Já passou Alice, acredite se quiser. – replicou entrando na brincadeira da namorada do amigo. – Bella. Onde você se meteu hoje o dia todo? Tava de ressaca também? – perguntou tentando conter a sua curiosidade com a postura brincalhona das palavras de Alice.

A mestranda em Literatura Inglesa riu nervosamente.

- Não. Hoje eu passei o dia na praia e depois saí com Alice. – informou com um sorriso, pegando sem qualquer aviso o copo em que o ruivo bebia a sua cerveja, virando-a em um gole só.

- _Bang_! – exclamou Emmett, rindo ao ver Edward completamente atordoado com Isabella lhe roubando o copo. – Bells, eu sou seu fã. Como não te conheci antes? Será que somos irmãos, primos, parentes distantes? – perguntou rindo, atraindo olhares confusos de seus amigos.

- Acho que não Emmett. – respondeu rindo Isabella. – Mas por que a pergunta?

- Por quê? – repetiu o moreno forte divertido em meio as suas gargalhadas escandalosas. – Porque você só acabou de roubar o copo do Edward como vive dando umas tiradas fodas nele. Se você não é a minha irmã ou parente, vou te pedir em casamento! – exclamou fazendo com que todos rissem menos Edward que olhava mortífero ao seu primo. – Eu sou seu fã, garota!

- Há-há-há. Como você é hilário Emmett. – protestou o ruivo, pegando um novo copo de cerveja e enchendo com o líquido dourado gelado, repetindo a ação no copo de seus amigos.

- Ah, qual é Edward? Vai ficar todo sentimental agora? – provocou o jogador de basquete, arrancando uma nova onda de risadas do grupo.

Os cinco jovens riam e conversavam animadamente, vez ou outra algum colega de classe de Edward ou Jasper vinha até a roda e se incluía por alguns minutos na conversa, mas saindo logo em seguida ao ver que não partilhava das piadas internas, ou tinha interesse no assunto. Cada um contava suas aventuras em viagens internacionais, relembrando momentos memoráveis de cada situação. Felizmente para Isabella o ruivo não entrou em muitos detalhes sobre Ibiza, narrando somente que as baladas da ilha eram tudo aquilo que haviam lhe dito.

Longe da conversa leve e descontraída regada a álcool que tomava os jovens, estavam Rosalie e Tanya, junto de suas outras colegas de classe. Ambas ainda estavam completamente iradas com seus antigos 'amigos com benefícios'.

Tanya, que havia tentado seduzir Edward na noite anterior, foi rudemente descartada pelo ruivo, que disse sem meias palavras que o que eles tinham não passava de uma diversão e que agora havia acabado e que ela deveria entender isso de uma vez por todas. Afirmar que a futura neurologista ficou irada com as palavras do ex-amante seria um eufemismo sem precedentes. Ela estava disposta a matar uma pessoa diante do ódio que sentia pela recusa do ruivo.

A loira que mais parecia uma modelo de algum catálogo de lingeries, não havia tentado nada com Jasper. Contudo, em uma conversa rápida com o ex-amante durante o período que Isabella e Alice foram ao centro almoçar e andar pelas lojas, foi o suficiente para deixá-la enfurecida. Rosalie, que desde quando iniciara a escola de medicina com Jasper, Edward, Tanya e mais seus outros colegas, teve um relacionamento aberto com o rapaz de origem texana. Porém, nunca, em mais de seis anos os dois ficaram afastados durante alguma festa. Por mais que não estivessem se agarrando, Jasper e Rosalie eram bons amigos que riam juntos, conversavam juntos e até mesmo paqueravam outras pessoas juntos.

Mas ao ouvir as palavras do futuro pediatra durante a tarde, ela compreendera que tudo o que eles já foram havia mudado drasticamente naquele verão. Tudo mudou completamente por causa de uma criatura minúscula com síndrome de Barbie, como Rosalie gostava de frisar. E o fato de 'perder' um amigo da grandeza de Jasper, deixava a loira enfurecida. Seus instintos assassinos estavam todos direcionados a minúscula criatura e uma maneira de tirá-la da vida de seu ex-amante, mesmo que isso resultasse que ela, Rosalie, nunca mais dormisse com Jasper.

Totalmente aéreos dos pensamentos das duas loiras, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Isabella continuavam animadamente a conversa. O casal que havia se conhecido na cidade dos anjos, relembrava como fora o primeiro encontro dos dois durante um luau animado. A brisa marítima aguçava ainda mais a lembrança dos dois, assim como a de Marie e Tony, que mesmo não querendo recordavam da noite que haviam partilhado na ilha espanhola.

Cansado de ficar ouvindo o papo romântico, Emmett, animado como sempre e na ocasião um pouco mais por causa do álcool que havia ingerido, intimou a dançarina de flamenco para acompanhá-lo numa dança junto com algumas pessoas que dançavam animadas ao som de _David__Guetta._ E não conseguindo recusar a oferta, a morena se embrenhou junto do grande e musculoso moreno entre os dançarinos.

Edward que ainda estava na companhia de Alice e Jasper, ficou admirando o primo dançar com a morena que já considerava como uma irmã que nunca teve. Os movimentos que Isabella fazia hipnotizavam o ruivo, como já fizera anteriormente em Ibiza, e pela segunda vez o jovem médico se viu pensando em Marie, comparando-a com Bella o fato de serem tão estranhamente diferentes e parecidas ao mesmo tempo. Todavia, quando a mestranda em Literatura fez um movimento de dança flamenca idêntico ao que a sua Marie havia feito com ele, o ruivo não conseguiu controlar a pergunta que saiu por seus lábios.

- Alice – chamou lentamente. -, é... por um acaso Bella já foi a Ibiza? – perguntou atordoado Edward a melhor amiga da morena, que se afastou dos braços do namorado e encarou o lugar em que sua amiga dançava livremente.

- Com certeza não. – riu a pequena mulher ao ver sua amiga e Emmett tentarem os passos de uma salsa onde dançavam. – Bella _sempre_ se recusou a ir à Ibiza, e olha que tentei convencê-la durante cinco longos anos, mas nada adiantou. Ela nunca sequer pisou naquela ilha. – ponderou Alice, retornando aos braços de Jasper que olhava desconfiado ao amigo.

- Por que Edward? Por que dessa pergunta? – pediu o loiro, procurando entender onde o futuro pediatra estava indo com aquela questão.

O filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen sorriu torto e sonoramente.

- Nada, Jasper. De repente Bella me lembrou uma pessoa. – respondeu o ruivo compartilhando uma troca de olhares intensa com o amigo, respondendo a pergunta se era no caso Marie.

- Um amor de verão? Como ela era? Qual o nome? – intrometeu-se Alice, interessada em compartilhar a informação com Isabella de que o ruivo estava a encarando a ponto de achá-la parecida com alguém que conheceu durante as suas férias.

- Uma aventura. – logrou o ruivo bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja. – _Marie_ era bem diferente de Bella. Ela era _loira_. – explanou dando de ombros.

- _Loira__morango_? – perguntou Alice em um rompante, encarando o rosto de Edward com intensidade.

- Isso. – respondeu o ruivo dando de ombros mais uma vez.

- Chamada _Marie_? – perguntou outra vez a pequena mulher.

- Sim, Alice. Algum problema com isso? – replicou o futuro pediatra curioso com a reação da namorada de seu amigo.

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente Alice, atraindo atenção dos dois estudantes de medicina. – _Não_, gente. Só achei engraçado. – completou com sua risada de soprano.

- É, deve ser só coincidência. – pontuou Jasper desconfiado. – Não dizem que existem sete pessoas em todo mundo com as mesmas feições? Talvez as duas sejam assim. – amenizou o loiro. Edward concordou com as palavras do amigo.

- Existe isso? – replicou Alice curiosa ao namorado. – Como eu nunca ouvi essa teoria? – emendou fazendo com que os dois rapazes rissem esquecendo completamente do tópico que discutiam anteriormente.

Alice Brandon ouviu com uma falsa tranqüilidade os dois estudantes de medicina explicar a teoria da similaridade entre sete pessoas, todavia, ela estava se corroendo por dentro. Como Bella poderia ter mentido para ela sobre Edward? Por que ela não havia contado que havia ido a Ibiza?

A estudante de moda, proprietária da grife _La__Petite__Alice_ e vencedora do _reality_show de futuros designers de moda, não tinha dúvidas que a tal loira morango chamada Marie era Isabella. Ela sabia muitíssimo bem que a sua amiga fora loira até antes de voltar aos EUA e que quando não queria se envolver com alguém, ocasionando encontrá-la em alguma rede social, ela usava o seu nome do meio. O nome de sua avó espanhola.

- Vocês me dão um minutinho? Preciso ir ao banheiro. – anunciou a Edward e Jasper, seguindo a passadas rápidas e largas até onde Bella e Emmett dançavam animadamente. E com demasiada rudeza segurou no pulso da amiga. – Preciso que você venha no banheiro comigo, Bella. Agora! – exigiu puxando a amiga, sem dar qualquer explicação ao jogador de basquete que encarava atordoado as duas mulheres.

- Desculpa Emm. Depois dançamos mais. – desculpou-se a morena, seguindo a amiga que a puxava com força em direção a casa branca, vire e mexe esbarrando em alguma pessoa que as encaravam feio. – Alice, dá para ir mais devagar? – pediu Bella, sendo ignorada pela amiga que subia em uma velocidade sobre-humana a escada que as levaria ao quarto que estavam compartilhando.

Batendo a porta branca com força e fechando-a a chave, Alice com os olhos enfurecidos encarou a amiga que massageava o pulso para retirar a marca dos dedos dela, reclamando sobre a sua respiração. Contudo, ao ver o olhar homicida da melhor amiga, Isabella parou a sua ação e retribuiu o olhar, completamente confusa.

- O que está acontecendo Alie? – perguntou desconfiada a mestranda em Literatura, temerosa que a amiga tivesse ouvido Rosalie e Tanya falando sobre elas. Porém, a resposta de Alice fez com que Bella perdesse todo o seu chão.

- Quer dizer que a '_sensação__'_ de conhecer Edward de algum lugar vem de Ibiza, _Marie_?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Uh-oh... fodeu para a Bella agora! Alice sabe, Jasper parece desconfiado e Edward, senão ligou os pontos é obtuso demais. Será que o ruivo é tão distraído assim para as coisas a sua volta? Será que comparar pela segunda vez Isabella com a Marie não o fez fazer a conexão em seu cérebro? Muitas perguntas ainda para serem respondidas, o que vocês palpitam? O que acha que tá rolando?_

_Rosalie e Tanya são duas cobras! Por que eu sinto vocês as xingando de tudo, menos de santas nas reviews? Primeira vez que eu faço uma Rose bitch assim... e mesmo com vocês a odiando, eu não consigo sentir raiva dela. Acho que quando escrevi aquela one-shot de natal eu me aproximei demais do casal Rosalie e Emmett. Me deixem, eu sou sentimental. =p_

_De qualquer maneira obrigada a todas as reviews, indicações, recomendações, ou simplesmente aqueles que leram e são tímidos demais para me deixar um oi. Tudo bem, eu sei que existem leitores invisíveis, mas venham para luz, eu não mordo e nem seduzo como esses dois inconseqüentes em uma ilha espanhola! *KKKKKKKKKKKKK* Brincadeiras a parte, espero que vocês estejam curtindo esse clima litorâneo e leve desta short, ela foi feita pensando em vocês. Patti 'maionese', obrigada por tudo, sempre. Você é fantástica!_

_Nós vemos no próximo capítulo, falta apenas mais 3 para acabar! ;D_

_Hasta luego, chicas y chicos._

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo,_

_Carol. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NB: _**_Fodeu, Bella!_

_Agora quero ver você como vai sair dessa. Vai negar? Sinto muito, baby. Mas agora não tem escapatória. E é melhor contar logo toda a história se ainda quiser ter uma amiga HUASHUAHSUHUHSUHAS_

_Ai, esse Edward é muito tapado! Pelo amor de Deus! Se apegou só ao detalhe da cor dos cabelos. HOMENS! Quer ver essas duas descendo, Isabella bebendo como se não houvesse o amanhã. Edward bebendo como se não houvesse o amanhã, e BANG, como diz o Emmett (RISOS), flashback de Ibiza agora em Southampton, e como Edward e Bella._

_Reitero os agradecimentos feitos pela Carol, pelos reviews, indicações, e aos leitores que ainda estão na moita que dêem o ar da graça rsrsrsrs. _

_Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo ;)_

_Besitos, Patti xx_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**: nem **TWILIGHT**, nem a música **RUMOR ****HAS ****IT** me pertencem, mas esta fanfic sim! Então, por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR <strong>**HAS ****IT**  
><strong>capítulo<strong>**5**

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 04 de setembro de 2011._

.

Ao ouvir a pergunta que nada mais era do que uma acusação de Alice, Isabella sentiu toda a cor de seu rosto sumir, suas pernas tornaram-se fracas e tudo a sua volta rodava. Completamente atordoada, a bacharel em Literatura caiu pesadamente sobre a cama que havia dormido poucas horas no dia anterior. Seu coração batia acelerado. A origem daquela pergunta vinda de sua melhor amiga só significava uma coisa:

Ele havia descoberto. Havia feito a conexão. Edward havia finalmente percebido que Isabella e Marie eram a mesma pessoa. E saber que ele tinha conhecimento disso assustava de uma forma inexplicável a morena, que respirava pesadamente.

Todavia, Alice, que ainda encarava com um olhar homicida e decepcionado a melhor amiga, não havia percebido o estado perturbado e incompreensível de Isabella, onde largas lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto. Todo o corpo feminino da morena tremia, a sua traquéia estava apertada por um enorme nó. Seu estômago se revirava, ampliando uma ânsia desesperadora na mestranda de Literatura.

- Como, Bella? – acusou a estudante de estilismo, ignorando o comportamento da amiga. – Como você pôde esconder algo dessa magnitude de mim? Como, Bella? – sua voz estava mais aguda do que normalmente era, suas mãos tremiam, e uma decepção estrangeira a dominava.

- Desculpa Alice. – pediu aos soluços a morena, finalmente atraindo a atenção da amiga ao seu choro.

- Por que você está chorando? – perguntou a namorada de Jasper Whitlock, ajoelhando-se na frente da amiga, segurando as mãos trêmulas de Bella, completamente atordoada com a reação dela, esquecendo-se completamente que estava brava com a amiga. – Bella, me diz, por favor. O que está acontecendo? – pediu, afastando os cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre o rosto da dançarina de flamenco.

- Alice! – exclamou alto em meio aos seus soluços e uma nova torrente de lágrimas. – Ele sabe que sou eu! – afirmou sentindo novas lágrimas desesperadoras escorrerem por seu rosto bronzeado.

- O _quê_? – replicou a baixinha confusa. – Não, não, não Bella. Ele não acha que é você, só disse que te achou parecida com... er... _você_? Mas como, Bella? Como você vai a Ibiza, dorme com um... _americano_, e não me conta? – exclamou dividida entre a excitação de ouvir a história e a decepção de não ter sabido antes.

- Ele não sabe? – perguntou Isabella, ignorando as perguntas da amiga e olhando com olhos cheios de expectativa os dela.

- Não. Mas me conta toda essa história antes que eu desça e conte a Edward que a tal Marie é você! – exigiu a amiga.

Dando um sorriso enviesado e com os olhos vermelhos por conta do repentino choro, a morena narrou a sua amiga tudo o que havia acontecido em Ibiza, desde como ela fora parar lá pela insistência de Carmen e Angela, até a saída do quarto de Edward no meio da tarde no dia seguinte ao melhor sexo de sua vida, passando pelas sensações e emoções que sentiu ao se dar ao ruivo naquela noite. Alice como uma boa ouvinte, ouviu toda narrativa sem interrompê-la, surpreendida ao perceber que Bella não estava se privando nos detalhes sórdidos.

- Uau! – exclamou a campeã do programa comandado pela modelo alemã Heidi Klum. – Como você pode esconder isso de mim por todo esse tempo? – perguntou com um sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

- Você não está chateada, por que fui a Ibiza sem você? – questionou meio desconfiada, meio surpresa a morena à amiga.

- Depois dessa história _caliente_? – desdenhou levantando-se do chão em que estava sentada enquanto ouvia toda a história e se jogando na cama ao lado da amiga. – Seria um crime se eu ficasse chateada com você. – afirmou sorrindo. – Mas o que você vai fazer agora? Continuar negando as cantadas dele? Voltar para NY? Ou vai deixá-lo saber que é você?

- Manteremos silêncio, Alie. – respondeu rapidamente Isabella encarando os olhos azuis de Alice. – Como eu disse, não quero macular a lembrança daquela noite para nenhum dos dois, e se contar, com Jasper sendo o seu namorado, seria manchar tudo, porque _nunca_ iria acontecer outra vez o que aconteceu em Ibiza. – explicou a morena, deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Não acredito que a verdade poderia macular tudo o que vocês passaram. – explanou a estudante de moda, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos castanhos da amiga que havia deitado sobre as suas pernas. – Mas a decisão é sua.

- Alice, se ele quisesse algo ou me reencontrar em algum momento ele teria se apresentado como Edward, não Tony. – contrapôs Bella ao argumento da amiga.

- Bem... você também não usou o seu nome. – pontuou Alice, tentando mesmo que minimamente mudar a cabeça da amiga.

- O que leva a crer que, assim como eu, ele não quer ninguém tirando o foco dele durante este ano. – replicou cheia de sabedoria a morena.

As duas mulheres nascidas no estado de Washington continuaram no quarto em que estavam alojadas. Como retornar a festa depois do incidente com Edward atrairia muita atenção às duas, ambas decidiram ficar ali conversando e posteriormente colocando o sono em dia, já que na noite anterior não haviam dormido muito. Alice enviou uma mensagem a Jasper dizendo que não se sentia bem e que Bella ficaria lhe fazendo companhia.

O loiro de origem texana apesar da mensagem de texto da namorada sobre um mal estar, ainda não conseguia acreditar que este fora o motivo. Ele, apesar de conhecer muito pouco de Alice, não pode deixar de notar a reação dela quando Edward falou da espanhola com quem havia dormido em Ibiza, e mesmo que ela tenha tentando disfarçar, tal informação partilhada a perturbava em suas íris azuis. Jasper, entretanto, teve certeza que a mulher com quem o seu melhor amigo teve a melhor noite de sua vida era Isabella, que da mesma maneira que ele utilizou de outro nome ao se apresentar, ela havia utilizado. Contudo, apesar de sua resolução, o futuro pediatra manteve aquela informação para si. Não era a sua obrigação contar a verdade ao ruivo, mas sim de Isabella. Somente dela.

Jasper e Edward, que apesar de terem organizado a festa, após saberem que sua namorada e seu interesse sexual, respectivamente, não retornariam a área da piscina, ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos antes de se recolherem aos quartos que ocupavam e adormecerem assim que suas cabeças tocaram os travesseiros.

Após a noite restauradora, as duas amigas de Nova Iorque acordaram cedo na manhã de domingo, e estimuladas pelo sol quente e forte que brilhava por todo o balneário dos _Hamptons,_ as duas vestiram seus biquínis e seguiram para as cadeiras de sol que ficavam na área da piscina após um breve desjejum à base de frutas e suco de laranja. Funcionários que elas nunca haviam visto limpavam os vestígios da festa da noite anterior, nem um pouco incomodados com as duas jovens que se banhavam sob o sol forte.

Conforme se aproximava do horário do almoço, a parte de fora da mansão Cullen enchia-se novamente. Apesar de estarem um pouco afastadas, Isabella e Alice notaram que três funcionários que anteriormente limpavam a bagunça da festa agora preparavam um verdadeiro churrasco americano, com hambúrgueres, _steaks_, frangos, salsichas de _hot-dog_, espetinhos de carne e de legumes, e muito molho _barbecue_. O aroma da carne inebriava as narinas dos jovens que estavam famintos.

Edward, Jasper e Emmett se juntaram a Isabella e Alice, que quando começaram a sentir o sol muito intenso sobre as suas peles, vestiram suas saídas de banho e sentaram-se em uma mesa sob um guarda-sol, saboreando bebidas refrescantes que alguns dos funcionários da casa serviam.

Como todas as vezes que os cinco se juntavam, a conversa entre eles era fácil e divertida. Alice e Jasper vire e mexe começavam a se agarrar esquecendo dos amigos ali. Emmett, que por muitas vezes participava de brincadeiras e conversas sérias com Bella e Edward, acabou os deixando a sós enquanto ia dar uma volta pelas outras mesas, ocasionando que os dois amantes de Ibiza ficassem sozinhos.

Evidentemente que novos flertes e palavras cheias de segundas intenções eram ditas por ambos, e tanto Alice quanto Jasper, que já haviam compreendido que a química entre eles ultrapassava o acaso e que já havia chegado as vias de fato, torciam intimamente para que largassem de frescura e se entregassem ao desejo que sentiam, por fim descobrindo quem eram um na vida do outro.

O churrasco se estendeu até a noite. Após o pôr do sol, a maioria das pessoas que estavam na casa decidiu tomar um banho e vestir outra peça de roupa. Alice e Bella eram uma destas. E depois quando retornaram a área da piscina, com a bacharel de Literatura usando um vestido frente única preto extremamente curto com acessórios multicoloridos e sandálias vermelhas, e a estudante de moda em uma saia de paetês prata, uma blusa branca com detalhes em prata, e acessórios e sandália prateada, retornaram onde, para a surpresa das duas, Edward, Jasper e Emmett também estavam devidamente aprumados e impacientes.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – questionou Alice sentando no colo de Jasper.

- Sim! – exclamou Edward. – Nós vamos sair. – disse levantando-se de sua cadeira, tomando um último gole de sua cerveja.

- E nós vamos aonde? – replicou curiosa, e um pouco divertida pela postura do futuro pediatra, Isabella.

- Para qualquer lugar longe desta casa. – afirmou o ruivo derrotado. – Esse monte de gente tem me deixado louco. – confessou cansado.

- Diga que é o Paul que está te deixando enlouquecido Edward, é mais bonito. – logrou Emmett, rindo escandalosamente ao receber um peteleco do primo em sua orelha. – Ei! Você que disse que queria arrebentar a cara dele.

- Tá, tá... o palhaço está se achando. – ironizou Tony. – Vamos ver até quando o _Bozo_ fica todo gozado. – todos gargalharam das palavras do ruivo.

- Então vamos logo! – exclamou Alice. – Bem que eu estava pressentindo que íamos a algum lugar que precisava de uma produção mais _especial_. – recitou com sua voz de soprando, dando uma discreta piscadela para a sua melhor amiga.

Como haviam feito na primeira noite em que estavam em _Southampton_, os cinco jovens, acompanhados de um casal que estudavam com os rapazes em Princeton, foram à casa noturna em que _quase_ ocorrera o beijo entre Edward e Isabella, e com uma rápida concordância das sete pessoas, logo eles estavam ocupando um pequeno camarote no segundo andar da boate.

O casal amigo dos rapazes apesar de concordarem em dividir um camarote mal ficou nele, se direcionando a um canto para que pudessem se agarrar sem serem vistos pelos seus amigos. Os outros cinco, todavia, concordaram em dividir uma garrafa de tequila, rindo alto a cada dose que viravam. Emmett, em determinado ponto, ao ver que estava sobrando ali em meio ao casal e o _quase_ casal, saiu para explorar o clube. Jasper e Alice, logo se envolveram em um abraço e beijos tão unidos, que estava difícil definir qual corpo era de quem.

Edward e Isabella, entretanto, estimulados pelo efeito alcoólico da bebida mexicana, se jogaram literalmente na pista de dança, envolvidos com a música eletrônica que dominava a casa. Os dois completamente desinibidos dançavam sensualmente, colados. Ela o provocava, deslizando as mãos femininas pelo peitoral e abdômen dele. Ele apoiava suas mãos grandes e masculinas possessivamente na cintura e quadris dela, sentindo-a remexer.

Vez ou outra, a morena que estava sem nenhum pudor, virava de costas para o ruivo, apoiando-as em seu peitoral, enquanto o seu bumbum esfregava libidinosamente na masculinidade semi-rígida dele, que a cada remexo dela o levava a sua borda. Não foi mera coincidência, fazendo uma alusão à noite que conheceram em Ibiza, que Isabella apertou firmemente com as suas mãos as coxas do futuro pediatra e deslizou seu corpo pelo dele, ficando alguns segundos agachada aos pés masculinos, para em seguida subir lentamente, friccionando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo Edward urrar em plena luxúria.

Os pensamentos do futuro pediatra estavam totalmente dominados pela volúpia. O que a mestranda em Literatura fazia contra o seu corpo, o arrastavam para uma realidade paralela. Mesmo se ele quisesse, e ele não queria, seus pensamentos estavam ausentes, nenhuma lembrança de qualquer coisa que já lhe acontecera o dominava, naquele segundo para o ruivo só existia Bella, exalando sexualidade o levando a um estado deplorável de desejo.

A dançarina de flamenco sabia muitíssimo bem o que estava causando no ruivo, mas se em um passado muito próximo ela recusava as investidas dele, desta vez ela estava torcendo para que Edward a tomasse logo em um beijo sôfrego e se possível a consumisse sexualmente como fizera na ilha espanhola. Todavia, o estudante de medicina estava temeroso em tomar alguma atitude e ela fugisse como fizera na primeira noite naquele clube.

- _Bella_. – cantarolou Edward, quando sentiu os lábios quentes e femininos em seu pomo de adão. – Não faça algo que você não esteja disposta a continuar. – alertou, segurando mais possessivamente que antes a cintura de Isabella, que havia colado o seu corpo ao dele, ocasionando que somente as finas camadas de roupa não permitissem a suas peles de se tocarem.

Ela riu contra a pele do pescoço do futuro pediatra, fazendo com que as pequenas vibrações espalhassem por todo o corpo dele, aumentando ainda mais, se possível, o desejo voraz que crescia. Sem afastar seus lábios da pele do homem, a bacharel em Literatura trilhou um caminho de beijos lânguidos e fogosos por seu pescoço, chegando até o seu ouvido onde deliberadamente ela chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha, levando Edward a urrar em desejo.

- Quem disse que eu não estou disposta a continuar? – sussurrou a morena no ouvido do ruivo, mordiscando lascivamente o lóbulo outra vez. Surpreso com a sentença dela, Edward afastou-se minimamente para encarar os intensos olhos castanhos de Isabella.

- _Está_? – questionou ligeiramente atordoado. A mestranda em Literatura pela Universidade de Columbia riu sonoramente, antes de capturar em um beijo sôfrego e urgente os lábios do futuro pediatra.

Seus lábios eram urgentes e necessitados. As línguas se enlaçavam em um tango apaixonante e único. Os dentes era apenas o tempero que determinava o sabor único daquele ato. As mãos dela, que se trançavam pelos cabelos bronzes dele, e as dele, que apertavam-lhe a cintura, eram as convidadas de honra daquela festa íntima. Seus corpos involuntariamente tentavam se fundir durante o beijo que partilhavam. O coração de ambos batia demasiadamente acelerado, a pulsação deles estava veloz e descompassada, choques elétricos intensos eram sentidos pela extensão do corpo de ambos. Uma sensação de necessidade crescia em seus íntimos, os arrastando para a borda do desejo.

Separaram-se quando o ar ficou faltante em seus pulmões, as íris esmeraldinas e as castanhas brilhavam em uma volúpia primitiva. Suas mãos estavam ávidas e necessitadas em tocar o corpo do outro, sentir a pele, o calor que emanava dela, absorver o aroma de seus suores misturando e intensificando com o cheiro do prazer que os inundavam. Com uma troca de olhares cúmplices, o casal tornou a beijar-se lascivamente, sofregamente, urgentemente, não se importando que estivessem no meio de uma casa noturna com milhares de pessoas a sua volta.

Edward lentamente guiou Isabella até um canto do clube a encostando contra uma parede para que os seus corpos ficassem mais próximos do que estavam. Ao sentir a parede gelada conta a sua pele quente, a morena gemeu nos lábios do ruivo, aprofundando o beijo que davam. O futuro pediatra, ansioso para sentir o calor do centro pulsante da mestranda de Literatura, segurou uma das coxas dela suspendendo-a, fazendo com que o tecido mole e fluído do vestido que ela usava escorresse pelas femininas pernas douradas e que o membro rígido dele, coberto por sua calça jeans, tocasse a feminilidade que ainda estava coberta por uma minúscula lingerie de renda negra.

O contato de suas partes íntimas ocasionou que os dois gemessem entre seus beijos, não hesitando em intensificar o ato que partilhavam. Inconscientemente Edward investiu a sua pélvis contra a de Bella, que arqueou seu corpo aumentando o contato de seu sexo com o dele. Ambos lamuriaram com o contato, finalmente quebrando o beijo que davam. Suas respirações estavam arfantes e irregulares.

- Você quer sair daqui? – o ruivo questionou com a voz rouca de desejo à morena.

- Só se for agora. – replicou a bacharel em Literatura ao médico, porém capturando seus lábios em um novo beijo sôfrego.

Conhecendo os proprietários do clube em que estavam, Edward somente lhe entregou os cartões de consumo dele e de Isabella, dizendo que depois viria ali acertar o que haviam consumido, e saíram o mais rápido possível do local, encontrando, felizmente, um taxi livre que os pudesse levar à enorme mansão branca.

Ao contrário do que havia acontecido com os dois em Ibiza, o caminho da boate até a casa de Edward durou menos de dez minutos, e o taxista parecia nem um pouco incomodado com os dois jovens que estavam prestes a consumarem o seu desejo voluptuoso e luxurioso no banco traseiro do seu automóvel. Obviamente quando chegaram à casa que Edward herdara de sua avó paterna, seus convidados ainda riam e festejavam na beira da piscina, mas o ruivo não se incomodou em lhes comunicar que havia chegado, puxando Isabella para o segundo andar, para o seu quarto, a suíte principal da residência.

Em qualquer outra situação a morena iria se surpreender com a decoração suntuosa do quarto que pertencia a Edward. As paredes revestidas com papel de parede creme com suaves detalhes dourados, os móveis de madeira escura e com ar _vintage_, as estantes com discos de vinil e alguns CDs, um aparelho de som moderno e uma vitrola, uma televisão de última geração, os sofás marrons de ar contemporâneo, a cama de dossel coberta por uma colcha dourada. Entretanto, nada da impressionante decoração foi vista pelos olhos de Isabella, que consumida pelo desejo de ser possuída por aquele homem não conseguia ater a sua atenção a outra coisa a não ser ele, que da mesma forma que fizera na ilha espanhola em que se conheceram a despia com uma velocidade sobrenatural.

Completamente nus, os dois jovens caíram sobre a cama, e se envolvendo no tecido suave que parecia ouro líquido satisfazendo o desejo, a ânsia de se tocarem intimamente. Beijos sensuais, lânguidos, voluptuosos, luxuriosos eram distribuídos pelos seus corpos. Ambos pareciam decididos a dar ao outro a melhor noite de sexo de suas vidas, superando a que tiveram em Ibiza quando ainda eram completos desconhecidos com a certeza de que _nunca_ mais iriam se encontrar.

Edward e Isabella reverenciaram os sexos um do outro com suas bocas – ao mesmo tempo – com uma devoção inestimável, não só se importando com seu próprio prazer, como também o do parceiro, e quando, estremecendo juntos como se fossem extensão de um mesmo corpo, chegaram ao ápice do prazer, ambos saborearam com fervor o que o outro lhe brindava.

Sem delongas, depois da intensa luxúria que partilharam, os dois amantes deixaram se levar mais uma vez pelo prazer canal, com o ruivo penetrando a morena com movimentos vorazes e profundos. Novamente chegaram ao precipício do orgasmo, sendo recepcionados com a mais deliciosa onda orgástica que já sentiram em sua vida. Contudo, tanto o futuro pediatra quanto a mestranda de Literatura estavam satisfeitos com o que partilharam, e uma nova rodada em que o membro de Edward alcançava pontos inexplorados do sexo de Isabella se iniciou.

Duas, três, quatro. Quatro foram as vezes que os dois deixaram-se consumir pelo outro, chegando ao ponto extremo do prazer. Eles estavam exaustos, mas completamente satisfeitos, e enrolando-se em um misto de pernas e braços caíram na inconsciência do sono, ou pelo menos acreditaram que caíram. Pois, se assustando diante de um 'chute' do pré-sonho que estava tendo, Edward despertou, e completamente atordoado encarou a face feminina, suave e serena de Isabella.

Suas bochechas que sempre se tingiam de vermelho quando ela se sentia envergonhada, naquele momento também mantinha um breve rubor por conta das atividades que haviam feito. Seus lábios perfeitamente delineados e cheios estavam entreabertos, inchados e vermelhos. Suas pálpebras pintadas por sombras escuras escondiam os belíssimos olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, seus cílios longos e negros 'beijava' inocentemente suas bochechas. Sua respiração cadenciada fazia subir e descer os seus seios voluptuosos. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro branco.

Isabella era linda. Isso Edward não poderia negar mesmo se quisesse. Todavia, não era a beleza estonteante da morena que deixava o ruivo atordoado. O que o deixou perturbado, para dizer o mínimo, era que a mulher que estava em seus braços agora, era a _mesma_ que estivera neles há meses atrás e que desde então ele sonhara acordado – e dormindo – com ela.

_Isabella_ era _Marie_.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Tam... tam... tam... finalmente Edward se tocou do óbvio, e agora? O que vai acontecer? Será que Bella-Marie vai gostar de saber que o seu segredo foi descoberto? Como será que o Edward-Tony vai assimilar tudo? Será que ele vai aceitar que ela mentiu e escondeu quem era por motivos egoístas? E como eles ficarão depois que tudo for esclarecido? Cada um seguirá seu rumo separado ou eles vão se deixar envolver em algo mais profundo, mesmo indo contra ao que haviam estabelecido para aquele ano? Muitas perguntas e poucas respostas né? Eu sei, mas só mais um pouquinho gente, mais dois capítulos e tudo será explicado e decidido. Vocês temem o que eu possa fazer? Deveriam... *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Alice é a BFF mais perfeita do universo, assim como o Jasper, e qualquer um que mexe com a felicidade dos dois mexe comigo! Por mais que a Alice seja uma implicante. Ah, sim... acredite Alice daqui é terrível, vocês a conhecerão mais em breve! Eu ainda a amo, mais do que gostaria de assumir. Se a Bella tem um quê de mim, a Alice é um quê da minha melhor amiga! ;D_

_Obrigada como sempre as reviews, vocês são os melhores leitores que uma pessoa pode ter! Então aquilo... se já leu o que custa dizer 'gostei da fic'? Hein? Nada, né? Dedo não cai, eu não mordo, não seduzo e tudo isso leva apenas um minutinho! Pensem assim cada review que você deixa de dar, um autor morre, eu morro a cada falta de review, afinal eu fiz isso aqui para vocês! Então leiam, comentem, recomendem, favoritem, indiquem, eu vou gostar de saber tudo isso! Obrigada a Patti por ser a minha '1st reader', baby você é incrível!_

_Espero vê-los todos comigo no próximo capítulo, ok?_

_Hasta luego, chicas y chicos._

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo,_

_Carol. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**_*_OUÇO __COROS __DE __ALELUIA*_

_Não sei se pela água mole que bateu tanto na pedra até furar (RISOS), ou a descoberta do Edward. Porra, finalmente! Até Jasper, que juntou 2 + 2 descobriu antes dele, que nem gozando quatro vezes matou a charada! Teve que dormir, e então despertar com o déjà vu._

_Se a Bella, depois de ter provocado tanto o Edward na pista de dança deixando o homem à beira de um colapso sexual fugisse de novo, eu juro que ia pedir para a Carol me acrescentar na história como aquela que apareceu de repente e acabou com as frustrações dele HAUHSUAHUSHUAHSUHAUHS_

_Eu SABIA que quando chegasse o momento, adeus Tony, adeus Marie. Agora o melhor sexo da vida deles se chamam Edward e Bella! E agora nos resta esperar o dia seguinte, o que o Edward irá fazer/dizer. Mas independente da reação do Edward, sinto a Bella paranóica em 4..3..2..1.. kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, e já sabem, não deixem de comentar!_

_Beijos, Patti xx_

.

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: nem **TWILIGHT**, nem a música **RUMOR ****HAS ****IT** me pertencem, mas esta fanfic sim! Então, por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR <strong>**HAS ****IT**  
><strong>capítulo<strong>**6**

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 05 de setembro de 2011._

.

A primeira segunda-feira do mês de setembro em que era feriado nacional em comemoração ao _Labor __Day_ amanhecera nublada e chuvosa. O oceano Atlântico que banhava o balneário dos _Hamptons_ estava agitado e violento. Ventos furiosos castigavam os coqueiros que ficavam na orla, moradores locais corriam para as suas casas para se protegerem. Portas e janelas batiam, cortinas eram castigadas pela ação do vendaval.

Fora o barulho do vento contra as janelas semi fechadas que despertou Isabella naquela manhã de segunda-feira. O seu corpo feminino estava dolorido das atividades intensas que havia feito com Edward, entretanto, sua mente e espírito estavam mais que satisfeitos. Um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios quando admirou o belo homem de cabelos bronzes, pele pálida, e profundamente adormecido. Ele, assim como ela, estava completamente nu por baixo dos lençóis acetinados de tom dourado. Admirando por mais alguns segundos o seu amante, a morena deixou a cama ao seu lado e vestiu a roupa que usara na noite anterior, deixando o quarto e ele, que estava perdido nas terras inalcançáveis do sono.

Saltitando sobre seus pés descalços Bella foi ao quarto que dividia com Alice para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Ela levou seu tempo, lavando lentamente seus cabelos castanhos, sua pele que estava impregnada com o perfume de Edward. Apesar de estar retirando todas as lembranças da noite anterior que havia sobre o seu corpo, ela ainda tinha todas marcadas em sua memória. Cada beijo, cada toque, cada gemido, cada estocada. A cada lembrança revivida sua pele ficava quente e arrepiada, ansiando um novo contato. Uma nova lembrança a ser refeita.

_Não. _

Nenhuma nova lembrança seria refeita. Ela poderia desejar tê-lo outra vez, ansiar seus corpos se tocando, ele a consumindo com toda a sua virilidade, contudo, tais recordações não aconteceriam uma _terceira_ vez. Para a dançarina de flamenco, o pensamento de tê-lo mais uma vez era inebriante, mas ela sabia que não podia, pois aquele seria o ano que toda a sua carreira profissional se determinaria, e engajar um relacionamento ou o que quer que fosse seria uma idiotice. Isabella estava convencida disto, e ela acreditava que Edward desejava a mesma coisa: focar somente em seu futuro profissional.

Feliz como nunca havia se sentido antes, a morena vestiu um short de fundo negro com estampa de flores miudinhas multicoloridas, um suéter nude sobre o seu biquíni de mesma cor, all stars levemente dourado, deixando seus cabelos secarem naturalmente e seguiu para a praia, para admirar o mar revoltoso com o possivelmente ciclone extratropical. A chuva que ameaçava cair parecia ter se esvaído, mas o clima tempestuoso não abrandava. Com uma breve parada em uma cafeteria onde comeu um _bagel_ de presunto e queijo e um café _latte_, Isabella sentou-se sobre a areia em frente à enorme casa branca e ficou admirando o azul profundo agitar-se com o vento. Seus cabelos batiam contra o seu rosto, mas nem aquilo a incomodava. Nada incomodava ela. Bella estava em paz.

.

Edward, em sua semi-inconsciência do sono, moveu-se sobre a sua enorme cama dourada. Uma parte dele, relativamente grande, acreditava que _sua_ Marie estaria ali com ele, deitada, consumida com o prazer inestimável que ele havia lhe presenteado; todavia, existia uma parte minúscula no ruivo que teimava em dizê-lo que Isabella havia abandonado a sua cama, o deixando sozinho por uma segunda vez. Contudo, ao tocar o tecido acetinado, este estava completamente gélido, provando que assim como fizera em Ibiza, ela o abandonara antes que ele acordasse.

Uma raiva descomunal pela morena tomou todo o corpo dele. Ele não conseguia aceitar que ela havia feito aquilo mais uma vez, que ela havia ignorado tudo o que passaram, a conexão que sentiam quando estavam unidos. _Tudo_. Ela ignorou tudo e fugiu como uma prostituta depois de receber a sua remuneração pelo prazer ofertado, evitando encontrar o cliente na manhã seguinte por se sentir enojada por aquele homem.

Completamente irado consigo e com a espetacular mulher com quem havia passado as melhores noites de sua vida, Edward andou pelo seu quarto inerte a sua nudez, bufando toda vez que olhava em direção a sua cama e não via sinal algum dela. Com a cabeça quente e um sentimento de descrença o ruivo seguiu para o banheiro que ficava no quarto, demorando-se no banho retirando todos os vestígios do perfume floral, adocicado, silvestre e feminino de Isabella. Entretanto, a marca repleta de recordações que ela havia deixado na memória do futuro pediatra, não o deixava por nada nesse mundo.

Edward se odiava por se sentir tão embriagado, hipnotizado, viciado naquele corpo com curvas acentuadas e pele dourada, e fora em meio a um urro de ódio seu após sair do banho que ele a viu enquanto caminhava por seu quarto, sentada serenamente na praia em frente à casa dele, refletindo. Todo o sentimento de repulsa e aversão que ele estava sentindo por ela se esvaiu imediatamente ao vê-la ali, tão tranqüila, tão vulnerável. Decidido a não deixá-la escapar por uma segunda, ou terceira vez, dependendo do ponto de vista, o ruivo vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta com agilidade, calçando seus tênis e descendo até a praia que ficava em frente à sua casa.

A mulher que vivera os últimos cinco anos na Espanha sentiu a presença de seu amante antes de sequer ele sentar ao seu lado. Eles não trocaram um olhar de reconhecimento ou uma palavra, ambas eram desnecessárias naquele momento. No silêncio confortável, ficaram admirando o oceano Atlântico à sua frente, que tornara a se agitar diante do tempo tempestuoso que tornava a cair sobre eles.

- Você já sabe. – falou Bella longos minutos depois, não de forma acusatória, somente afirmativa a algo que ela já não podia mais controlar. Era inevitável aquela conversa.

- Sim. – concordou Edward, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Não havia mais como negar, o destino havia pregado uma peça em ambos e os colocado mais uma vez frente a frente com a sua inegável atração.

- Como? – questionou curiosa. Ele sorriu torto.

- Tudo já me dizia que era você assim que chegou aqui, mas eu estava cético demais, não conseguia acreditar que aquela espanhola que conheci em Ibiza estava em minha casa. –balançou sua cabeça rindo consigo mesmo. – Por algumas vezes achei que estava enlouquecendo, porque você sempre me recordava _ela_. O seu jeito de falar, o seu olhar, sua risada, sua pele, seu rosto, seu corpo, tudo. Era só o cabelo e o nome que me deixava confuso, porque eu estava mais atraído por você do que estive em Ibiza. Era, é magnético. – explicou Edward todo o sentimento, todas as sensações que sentiu desde que pousara seus olhos nela. – E você? Quando descobriu?

Bella riu marotamente, abaixando sua cabeça e rindo para os seus próprios pés, antes de voltar seus olhos ao imenso mar azul escuro e ao céu acinzentado.

- No momento que bati os olhos em você. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Assim que meus olhos encontraram os seus eu tinha certeza de quem você era. – confessou sem nenhum remorso ou hesitação. – Por um breve momento eu vi um vislumbre de reconhecimento em seu olhar e temi, porém para a minha felicidade este fora tão efêmero que mal tive tempo para elaborar uma desculpa. – riu sem humor.

- Por que você não disse nada? Por que fingiu que nada aconteceu? – quis saber o futuro pediatra, ainda atordoado pela situação. Isabella sorriu torto.

- Pela mesma razão que não me apresentei com o meu primeiro nome a você em Ibiza, o que eu creio que seja o mesmo motivo que o seu por ter se apresentado como Tony a mim naquela situação. – afirmou dando de ombros. – Eu e você, Edward, não estamos interessados em coincidências ou casos quentes de verão. Nós dois estamos determinados a nos dedicar a tão somente a nossa carreira este ano. – recitou fazendo com que o estudante de medicina se surpreendesse pelo fato que ela havia feito a conexão de o quanto ambos eram parecidos.

- Poderia ter sido isso naquele primeiro momento, em que eu tinha certeza que nunca mais iria reencontrá-la, mas agora não é mais assim. – replicou confuso, pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa atraindo o olhar de Isabella para si. Ela estudou lentamente a fisionomia dele, admirando os olhos esmeraldinos que brilhavam em sinceridade, o sorriso incerto e apaixonante que era sustentado no canto esquerdo dos lábios luxuriosos que ela havia se perdido tantas vezes em apenas duas noites.

- Claro que vai ser assim Edward. – falou com finalidade Bella. – Não era para tornarmos a nos encontrar. Foi uma brincadeira do acaso, como _dizem__por__aí_. Isso que aconteceu entre nós sempre será somente uma lembrança de um verão que foi o divisor de águas entre a juventude e uma vida cheia de responsabilidades para nós dois. É isso, sempre será e nada vai mudar. Não _deve_ ser mudado. – explanou com um sorriso saudoso em seu rosto, piscando lentamente.

- Então é isso para você? Eu sou um divisor de águas em sua vida? – refutou ofendido o rapaz. – Para você o que passamos não foi nada, a não ser uma aventura de verão? Que tudo isso deve ser guardado em um álbum e uma redação de escola sobre 'as minhas férias'? Como você pode fazer isso Isabella? Será que tudo o que passamos, sentimos foi uma mentira para você? Será que você é tão obtusa que não sente a atração química que temos? O quanto somos parecidos? – demandou em uma avalanche de perguntas cheias de escárnio e rancor.

- E o que você quer Edward? Que eu fique suspirando apaixonadamente por você? Que fique fazendo planos de um futuro, que eu sei que _nunca_ irá acontecer? Quer que eu fique sofrendo em Nova Iorque porque você está em Princeton estudando com um monte de outras médicas perfeitas e disponíveis para você foder a hora que bem entender? – contestou aumentando a sua voz uma oitava. – Isso – ela apontou para os dois. – nunca daria certo, é puramente sexual. – afirmou, levantando-se de onde estava sentada.

- Vai ser assim então? Nada aconteceu? – retorquiu irado Edward, também se levantando de onde estava sentado.

- Sim. – concordou Bella. – Como eu disse: você será uma lembrança maravilhosa para mim, mas é só isso, nada mais do que isso. – completou encarando os olhos verdes para demonstrar toda a sua segurança a ele.

- Ótimo! – exclamou colérico. – Aproveita e faça um favor para nós dois, esqueça esta 'lembrança maravilhosa' também, ela pode foder todo o seu futuro. – brandiu no mesmo instante que um poderoso e forte estampido de um relâmpago seguido de um trovão riscava todo o céu dos _Hamptons_ e uma intensa tempestade caia sobre os dois jovens que se encaravam cheios de rancor e com suas respirações arfantes.

O filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen caminhou decidido para a sua casa, mal se incomodando com os grossos pingos que caiam sobre si. Ele estava atordoado, irritado, puto da cara com o que Isabella havia lhe dito e nada nem mesmo a chuva gélida parecia amenizar o seu estado de espírito. Ela, todavia, continuou inerte no lugar em que estava respirando com dificuldade observando Edward caminhando decidido para a sua casa.

Bella sabia que deveria recolher as suas coisas e retornar imediatamente ao seu apartamento em Nova Iorque. Todavia, teimosa como sempre fora a filha do xerife Swan e da ex-professora Renée Dwyer, caminhou decidida até a casa para mostrar para 'Tony' que não se importava com suas acusações, e tudo o que ela estava fazendo aos dois era o melhor. Um dia ele iria agradecê-la por aquilo.

Evidentemente ela não o encontrou depois que subiu ao quarto para tirar a roupa molhada que estava. Juntando-se a Alice e algumas colegas de classe dos meninos, elas passaram uma tarde animada, fofocando sobre moda, viagens e rapazes, sempre ingerindo muita _mimosa_. A mestranda em Literatura ria debochada, participava ativamente da conversa, e mesmo que Alice adorava ver essa nova Bella, ela pressentia que algo estava errado em sua melhor amiga, entretanto optou por não questioná-la ainda, preferindo deixar uma conversa privada para quando estivessem sozinhas.

No final da tarde, um grupo de pessoas vindas de um restaurante japonês contratado por Edward começou a preparar o jantar de todos, lotando as salas de pessoas que riam e conversavam entre si. O álcool como sempre era uma presença garantida nos copos de todos.

Edward que permanecera a tarde toda no salão de jogos com grande parte dos homens que estavam presentes em sua casa estava visivelmente alcoolizado quando apareceu na sala em que todos esperavam para saborear os _sushis_, _sashimis_ e outras tantas diversidades da culinária japonesa. Ele evitou olhar para onde Isabella estava, contudo sentia o olhar dela observando-o, e uma nova ira tomou o corpo do jovem.

- Edward não está legal. Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo com ele? – perguntou Jasper atordoado, se juntando à Bella e Alice que estavam sentadas em um sofá observando a movimentação.

- Por que saberíamos? – replicou Alice, que havia dado o lugar ao namorado e se sentava em seu colo, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Imediatamente o olhar do loiro foi ao rosto da morena, indagando-a com um olhar. Pelo jeito Jasper sabia que os dois haviam passado a noite juntos.

- Tenho nada a ver com isso Jasper. – deu de ombros Isabella. – Ele queria algo que nenhum de nós está disposto ou pode dar. – explicou concisamente. Alice arregalou seus olhos azuis surpresa.

- Você contou a ele sobre... _você__sabe_? – inquiriu surpresa.

- Ibiza? – disse Jasper, surpreendendo a namorada.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou atordoada.

- Convenhamos Alice. Você não soube disfarçar muito bem quando Edward disse o 'nome' da garota – riu debochado, recebendo uma suave palmada da pequena mulher. -, e logo depois disto você arrastar Bella para o quarto só confirmou tudo, mas relaxa, eu não disse nada a Edward. Ele é muito bitolado para perceber algo tão óbvio. – divertiu-se encarando o amigo que virava uma garrafa de uísque diretamente do gargalho.

- De qualquer maneira, nós passamos a noite juntos e ele fez a conexão entre eu e o meu eu Marie, foi inevitável. – ela deu de ombros ao concluir a sentença, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Então, depois que ele descobriu que era você, vocês brigaram? – questionou a campeã da última temporada do _Project __Runaway_ à melhor amiga cheia de curiosidade.

- Algo assim. – respondeu evasivamente.

- Bella, você disse que Edward queria algo que vocês não estavam dispostos a dar. Isto seria o motivo para não se apresentarem pelos nomes verdadeiros em Ibiza? – quis saber Jasper, visivelmente desconfiado do que tinha acontecido entre a melhor amiga de sua namorada e o seu melhor amigo.

- Possivelmente. – replicou sem qualquer remorso ou vacilo.

- Eu não acredito nisso Bella! – exclamou Alice agudamente. – Qual é a porra do seu problema? Ontem você estava chorando para mim porque estava com medo de macular o que haviam tido em Ibiza e agora que já aconteceu de novo, você está fugindo? – perguntou atordoada. – Você irá jogar a oportunidade de conhecer uma pessoa que é maravilhosa para você por causa de um plano estúpido? Acorda Bella. Arrumar um namorado, um amigo com benefícios, que seja, não vai atrapalhar o seu mestrado! – exclamou levantando-se do colo de Jasper e caminhando a passadas largas e rápidas na direção oposta da sala, onde ficava uma geladeira.

- Ela tem razão Bella – concordou Jasper pacientemente. -, mas a vida é sua, você faz as escolhas que quiser. Só não vá se arrepender depois por não arriscar. – aconselhou o loiro à morena, levantando-se do lugar que ocupava para ir até onde a sua namorada estava ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

A morena abaixou a sua cabeça atordoada com o que seus amigos haviam lhe dito. O que ela estava fazendo era o certo, como não podiam ver isso? Irritada com tudo e todos, levantou-se do sofá em que estava sentada e foi para a varanda da casa tomar um ar fresco. A chuva que castigara o balneário de _Hamptons_ o dia inteiro ainda caia incessantemente, o vento ainda uivava entre os coqueiros.

Respirando com dificuldade, Isabella encostou-se no parapeito da mesma e ficou admirando o mar revoltoso, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos de altruísmo, como acreditava.

- O que você mais quer no momento é fugir daqui, certo? – a voz grossa de Emmett questionou juntando-se a ela no parapeito da varanda. Bella sorriu torto ao futuro cirurgião plástico.

- Não. Não totalmente Emm. – confessou a morena. – Só gostaria que todos entendessem o motivo por trás, vissem que é o melhor. – falou dando de ombros.

- Qual é Bella? A vida não é feita de certezas e sensatez, mas sim de situações inesperadas, momentos de pura e legítima insensatez, de coisas que por mais que você gostaria de se arrepender, não consegue porque foram o que te definiu. – explicitou com coerência. – Isso de 'é melhor assim' ou 'estou fazendo um bem para nós dois' é uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir de tudo, ser uma covarde. – completou com descaso.

- Mas não é isso Emmett, não funcionaria. – tentou argumentar inutilmente.

- Eu conheço Edward melhor do que a mim mesmo e sei o quanto ele é obstinado, se entrega a algo mergulhando de cabeça sem se preocupar com o resto. E tenho certeza que ele faria isso funcionar e ambos ainda conseguiriam ser excelentes profissionais, se é esse o seu medo. – deu de ombros, bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja.

- Vejo que ele te contou tudo. – a morena suspirou nem um pouco surpresa.

- Brevemente. De qualquer maneira Bella, como _dizem__por__aí_ se conselhos fossem bons seriam vendidos e não dados. – gargalhou com a sua risada grave. – Agora saia dessa melancolia e vamos aproveitar os japoneses, e amanhã com a cabeça mais fria você conversa com o meu primo. – aconselhou com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

Os dois amigos, que apesar de se conhecerem há menos de quatro dias e já pareciam como irmãos, retornaram a sala de estar/jantar que estava abarrotada de pessoas fartando-se dos alimentos japoneses e bebendo exageradamente. Apesar do tratamento que havia dispensado à melhor amiga minutos atrás, Alice se sentou ao lado dela e engajou uma conversa animada com Isabella, que apesar de se ver entretida com a amiga, não conseguia deixar de pensar nas palavras cheias de sabedoria que Emmett havia lhe dito.

A voz de Emmett aconselhando-a ecoava em sua cabeça. Apesar de estar relutante, ela tinha que concordar. Um relacionamento com Edward seria uma coisa ótima neste momento em sua vida. A ligação que partilhavam, a atração inegável, a similaridade de pensamentos, o desejo genuíno, tudo era tão intenso com ele. Os beijos, os abraços, o sexo, os carinhos. Tudo. Era como se ele tivesse sido moldado para ela, na forma, jeito, característica que sempre sonhara. Sem querer soar cafona consigo mesma, Isabella não pode deixar de suspirar fazendo a conexão de que o futuro pediatra era o seu _príncipe__encantado_.

Sonhadoramente a morena procurou o ruivo com o seu olhar, rapidamente o encontrou sentado em uma poltrona rindo alto e conversando despreocupadamente com alguns colegas de classe e mais duas mulheres loiras, uma delas de cabelos loiros avermelhados. Tanya sempre tocava libidinosamente o corpo de Edward, que sorria torto a cada contato que as mãos femininas com unhas pintadas de um rosa elétrico tocavam o seu peitoral.

Sentindo o olhar de alguém sobre si, Edward procurou quem o estava encarando, e ao encontrar o olhar de Bella seus olhos queimaram em brasa de indignação. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela _ainda_ estava ali, e que _ainda_o encarava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Uma ira descontrolada subiu pelo corpo de Edward.

Completamente motivado pelo álcool que corria em seu sangue a níveis absurdos e pela fúria contra a morena, ele agarrou Tanya, a colocando sobre o seu colo e reivindicando a boca da futura médica com fervor quase que proibido. As mãos do futuro médico não eram nem um pouco delicadas ou gentis ao apertar o bumbum dela. A loira morango, completamente deliciada com o ataque inesperado de seu amigo com benefícios, gemeu contra os seus lábios, esfregando sua feminilidade que estava em contato com o membro completamente flácido do ruivo, que apesar da provocação sexual não tinha libido nenhuma por aquela mulher em seus braços. Todavia, qualquer pessoa de fora poderia dizer facilmente que os dois estavam fazendo sexo ou preliminares, não se incomodando com quem estava a sua volta.

Isabella encarava a cena boquiaberta. Todas as fantasias que havia acabado de ter com Edward foram por água a baixo. Controlando a torrente de lágrimas que ameaçava inundar seus olhos, ela correu para o quarto que dividiu com Alice nos últimos dias. Para a sua felicidade, suas coisas estavam relativamente organizadas, guardando de qualquer forma a roupa que havia deixado para secar sobre uma cadeira, e mais alguns itens pessoais. Ela fechou a sua pequena bagagem, agarrou a chave do _Porsche __Turbo_ de Alice e saiu rapidamente do quarto, não se importando em despedir-se de ninguém, correu o mais rápido e o mais silenciosamente que podia. Se ela ficasse mais um segundo naquela casa, ela enlouqueceria.

Pisando fundo no acelerador do automóvel de origem alemã, Bella literalmente voou pelas estradas molhadas, porém seguras, até o seu apartamento em _Tribeca_. Seus olhos estavam completamente tomados pelas lágrimas de decepção que escorriam agora sem nenhuma vergonha. Não se importando com os limites de velocidade, Isabella fez o trajeto de _Southampton_ até a ilha de _Manhattan_ em um pouco menos de uma hora e meia, o que normalmente, se ela não estivesse em alta velocidade, demoraria cerca de duas horas. Completamente exausta e decepcionada ao chegar ao seu apartamento, a morena despiu a roupa que vestia e seguiu diretamente para o chuveiro, onde chorou por horas.

Quando já não agüentava mais ficar em baixo d'água, seguiu para a sua cama, puxando a sua bolsa e encontrando milhares de ligações de Alice. Escreveu uma breve mensagem dizendo que estava bem, mas que precisava deixar _Southampton_ com urgência e infelizmente na força do momento havia se apossado do carro da amiga. Feito isto, Isabella desligou o seu telefone e exausta física e emocionalmente adormeceu em questão de segundos.

.

- Porra Emmett! – exclamou Edward assustado ao sentir a água gélida do chuveiro bater em seu corpo. – Está frio, caralho! – disse, se esforçando para sair debaixo da água fria.

- Fica aí Edward! – replicou o musculoso moreno, empurrando o ruivo para debaixo da água. – Você merecia na verdade uma surra, mas Jasper e Alice me convenceram que não era necessário por enquanto. – bufou Emmett, lançando um olhar aos amigos que estavam encostados no batente da porta.

- Mas que merda! – tornou a exclamar o futuro pediatra ao primo. – O que eu fiz para estar recebendo esse tratamento? – questionou furioso pela primeira vez focalizando Emmett em primeiro plano, Jasper e Alice em segundo, sentindo todo o efeito do álcool que havia ingerido esvair-se de seu corpo.

- O que você fez, seu imbecil? – replicou o futuro cirurgião dando um peteleco na orelha do ruivo, que gemeu com o contato. – Você bebeu tudo o que podia e não podia, quase fodeu a vagabunda da Tanya na frente de todo mundo e desperdiçou a chance de ter uma mulher incrível ao seu lado! Esqueci alguma coisa? – perguntou retoricamente. – Ah sim, além do fato de ser um completo idiota, qual o seu problema?

- Do que você está falando? – questionou atordoado Edward. – Que mulher incrível ao meu lado? De quem você está falando? – seu olhar estava confuso.

- Bella, seu idiota! – tornou a exclamar o primo de Edward, tornando a dar um peteleco na orelha deste.

- Para de me bater, caralho! – exclamou o futuro pediatra. – E caso você não saiba foi ela que me deu o fora, não eu. – defendeu-se cheio de mágoa.

- Semântica Edward! – fora a voz de Alice que vociferou atraindo a atenção do ruivo à pequena mulher, que acompanhado de seu melhor amigo ficaram lado a lado a Emmett.

- Que porra vocês estão falando? – perguntou completamente confuso ao analisar as feições das três pessoas à sua frente.

- Bella havia mudado de idéia e iria conversar com você. – respondeu calmamente Jasper. – Isso se você soubesse controlar as suas emoções e não tivesse bebido todas e agarrado a Tanya como se estivessem sozinhos, na frente de todo mundo. – disse realmente chateado com o comportamento infantil e canalha de Edward.

- Onde _ela _está? Onde está Bella? – pediu ansioso o futuro pediatra.

- Em Nova Iorque, odiando você. – brandiu Alice com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. – disse com finalidade, tentando sair mais uma vez do chuveiro.

- Não! – brandiram as três vozes em uníssono.

- _Quê_? – surpreendeu Edward. – Eu preciso desfazer este mal entendido.

- É tarde, Edward, supere. – pontuou Jasper.

- Perdeu _otário_! – exclamou Emmett dando mais um peteleco na orelha do ruivo.

Edward sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir de seus amigos. Um desespero estrangeiro dominou o corpo masculino e sem forças para agüentar-se em pé o seu peso cedeu sobre as suas pernas, enquanto a consciência do que havia acontecido caia sobre ele como uma avalanche.

Ele havia perdido a _sua_ Marie. _Sua __Bella_.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Hey, hey meus amores!_

_Peguei todo mundo de surpresa aqui, não? Ninguém esperava que a Bella é quem ia agir friamente ao saber que o Edward havia descoberto tudo, e que ele ia ficar puto com tudo, certo? Mas como eu disse: sou uma caixinha de surpresas e não seria diferente aqui! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Mas e agora o que vai acontecer? Será que eles nunca mais irão se ver? Será que Alice irá ajudá-lo ou tentará crucificá-lo? A baixinha é demoníaca e vingativa hein? E Jasper e Emmett o que farão? Ajudaram o nosso amado Tony a encontrar a sua Marie, ou vão fazer de tudo para que os dois nunca mais se encontrem? E Tanya, o que será que vai acontecer com essa bitch? E Rosalie? Shiiiii... tantas perguntas para serem respondidas em um só capítulo! Será que vocês estarão comigo no desfecho dessa história? Espero que sim! ;D_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! _

_Hasta luego, chicas y chicos._

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo,_

_Carol. ;D_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**Pode me chamar de besta, mas assim como Alice também fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. ODEIO quando esse tipo de coisa acontece, ser apunhalada da forma tão baixa como Edward fizera. Por outro lado, quero culpar a Bella, afirmar que ela mereceu, o que de certa forma fora ela quem provocou tudo isso. Se não tivesse sido tão teimosa, tão medrosa em arriscar. Ela pagou o preço por agir assim, e agora Edward está pagando por ter sido tão desprezível. Apesar de tudo, nada justificativa a atitude dele! _

_Alguém aí ansioso por esse desfecho? Tô quicando, apesar de saber mais ou menos o que vai acontecer haushuahsuhausas_

_Nos vemos em breve, mas antes já sabem: deixem aqui suas impressões e as expectativas para o próximo capítulo. Encham o coração de uma autora e uma beta de alegria ;)_

_Besitos, Patti._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **nem **TWILIGHT**, nem a música **RUMOR HAS IT **me pertencem, mas esta fanfic sim! Então, por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

><p><strong>RUMOR HAS IT<br>capítulo 7**

.

_Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 06 de setembro de 2011._

.

Isabella se sentia cansada. Não só fisicamente e mentalmente, como também emocionalmente; nem mesmo as quase 10 horas de sono foram suficientes para que ela relaxasse, descansasse e conseguisse afastar o turbilhão de sensações estrangeiras que a dominava de uma maneira paralisante. Ela estava se sentindo como um castelo de areia, que vai ruindo ao toque de uma pequena brisa, e que seu desmoronamento completo vem quando uma onda ou a tempestade o atropela. Edward era a brisa suave. Seus sentimentos, a tempestade.

Seus instintos, a sua autopreservação estava lhe censurando incessantemente, como um aviso de neon e sonoro do erro que havia cometido. Não era que ela se arrependia de _tudo_ o que havia acontecido com Edward, desde quando o conhecera em Ibiza. Não. Ela não podia sequer considerar qualquer coisa relacionada a arrependimento quando se recordava dos momentos maravilhosos que havia compartilhado com o estudante de medicina.

Todavia, o seu pesar estava embutido mais em sua ingenuidade diante os acontecidos, do que em qualquer ato ou ação que havia partilhado na companhia de Edward. Ela havia evitado, fugido, fechado os seus olhos para o que estava estampado em sua cara durante o fim de semana inteiro, e que somente depois do choque que tivera na noite anterior, somada com a noite inquieta de sono, que ela finalmente concluiu o que havia acontecido.

_Ela havia se apaixonado._

Apaixonado. Como e quando exatamente havia acontecido isso?

Será que fora assim que seus olhos pousaram em Edward quando ela chegou na companhia de Alice aos Hamptons, e viu o seu _deus do sexo_ outra vez? Porque diante de toda a situação, Isabella não podia mais negar que desde que passara a noite com Edward em Ibiza ela não havia esquecido dele. Ela pensava nele com tanta intensidade, relembrando a noite que tiveram naquele bangalô que se pedisse ela conseguiria descrever cada pequeno detalhe; desde uma irregularidade no piso, até mesmo um filete de poeira em algum móvel; o calor, sem contar todas as sensações que aquele viril homem havia despertado em seu corpo.

Ou talvez fora quando o ruivo insistentemente tentava seduzi-la, com o seu charme peculiar? Ou ainda, quando ela finalmente cedeu as suas investidas, e deixou que toda a euforia, a excitação da conquista, do desejo carnal, do interesse de uma mulher para um homem, sobrepusesse o que a sua racionalidade por tantos dias lutou para ignorar?

Ela não conseguia sequer pensar em uma resposta a estas perguntas, bem como qualquer outra que viesse em decorrência desta; e exatamente por isso ela se sentia esgotada, confusa e completamente frustrada consigo mesma. Tudo o que ela queria esse ano era não se envolver com ninguém para poder focar-se 100% em seus estudos, e conseguir a titulação almejada. Seu plano estava tão claro e óbvio diante de seus olhos, que nada podia atrapalhá-la. Mas como um furacão, um terremoto, um _tsumani_, Edward Cullen surgiu em sua vida revirando todos os seus planos, bagunçando todo o seu esquema, deixando-a completamente a mercê sabe-se lá do que.

Isabella se sentia miserável. Fatigada.

A palidez nauseante do teto de seu quarto, que era precariamente iluminado pelo dia que se levantava por trás de suas persianas, era uma afronta a sua pessoa. Aquele brilho meio perolado, meio avermelhado era semelhante demais ao tom de pele de Edward.

_Edward_.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, muito similar a uma garotinha apaixonada pelo garoto popular da escola, que mal sabia que ela existia.

Tão rápido quanto o suspiro enamorado que deu, com a lembrança do sorriso e dos encantadores olhos verdes de Edward, Isabella bufou. Ela não podia, não _queria_ ficar suspirando como uma tola apaixonada. Isso simplesmente não era ela. Ela nunca havia se apaixonado antes. Bella teve sim a sua cota de namoradinhos durante o _High School_ e depois na faculdade, bem como diversos 'divertimentos' – como Carmen chamava os inúmeros garotos que ela havia saído durante a época que estava 'solteira'. Entretanto, este sentimento, que só de pensar no nome dele faz seu coração palpitar, suas mãos ficarem trêmulas, o suor brotar de sua têmpora, seu estômago se revirar, e o seu centro contrair-se era algo tão diferente e assustador para ela que a morena se sentia amedrontada com todas estas reações físicas de seu corpo.

Mas como podia ter tanta certeza de que isso era amor?

_Amor_... será que era isso mesmo?

Isabella já havia lido sobre este sentimento diversas vezes, de diversas maneiras, inúmeras formas, e mesmo que cada autor que ela leu abordou o tema de uma forma, todos descreviam com a mesma exatidão do que ela estava sentido, que aquilo era amor.

_Amor_.

- Agrr! Não! - exclamou para o quarto vazio, puxando um de seus travesseiros e o colocando sobre o rosto para abafar o grito angustiado e confuso que saiu por seus lábios.

A morena permaneceu com o rosto enterrado na macia superfície até que o ar começou a se fazer mais do que necessário em seu organismo.

Com seus pulmões repletos de ar puro, Bella rolou por sua cama, percebendo pela primeira vez como era ridículo ela ter uma daquele tamanho se não tinha ninguém que pudesse dividir esporadicamente. De repente sentiu frio, não só dos lençóis frios do lado da cama que ela não havia usado, como também o frio siberiano que o seu coração estava envolto.

Ela queria o cheiro dele impregnado em seus lençóis, em sua pele. Ela queria seus braços fortes, mas esguios e masculinos a apertando contra o seu peito definido, enquanto o seu rosto estivesse enterrado entre a cortina mogno de seus cabelos espalhados sobre a fronha alva. Ela queria sentir o corpo quente e nu dele, contra o dela, indicando todos os vestígios do que haviam feito na noite anterior – o prazer sem limites que partilharam.

Bella queria tanto tudo isso, que uma nova torrente de lágrimas começou a escorrer de seus olhos, quando a verdade, a realidade da situação e dos fatos brilhou em sua mente. Ela odiava se sentir vulnerável desta maneira, a mercê de alguém.

_Apaixonada_.

Ela ainda não conseguia assimilar esta palavra em seu vocabulário sem lhe causar um arrepio.

Foram inúmeros exercícios de respiração para que ela se acalmasse e não tivesse um colapso.

Quando finalmente percebeu que estava mais calma, com suas emoções sob controle, a morena levantou-se de sua cama, decidida a superar esse sentimento atordoante e errado que crescia como uma erva daninha em seu peito. Determinada, Bella seguiu rumo ao banheiro, planejando todos os lugares que visitaria naquele dia, para que assim pudesse ocupar a sua mente e não deixá-la vagar em direção a um certo futuro pediatra de belos olhos esmeraldinos e bagunçados cabelos bronzes.

_O único problema é que seria mais complicado do que ela estava supondo deixar de pensar nele._

.

.

_Southampton, Condado de Suffolk, Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América, 06 de setembro de 2011._

.

Edward estava parecendo um morto vivo jogado em sua cama. Por mais que estivesse deitado, seu corpo não estava relaxado. Sua mente estava um turbilhão inexplicável de sentimentos e arrependimentos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e vidrados, enquanto estudava com um interesse anormal o adorno em dourado envelhecido, quase bronze, perfeitamente moldado do lustre do quarto. O perfume de Bella – morango, frésias e limão – ainda estava embebido nos seus lençóis. Edward havia passado mais de 12 horas chafurdando-se em seu pesar.

Ele não conseguia se perdoar pela idiotice que fizera, mas quase como um contrapeso de seu arrependimento, sua mente insistia em trazer o fato de que tudo só acontecera porque Bella havia sido indiferente ao que passaram e ao que estavam sentindo. E por mais que Edward gostaria de odiar a morena, o seu rancor durava breves segundos. Ele era incapaz de odiá-la, seja por um minuto sequer.

O que havia acontecido com ele para agir daquela maneira estúpida? Por que ele estava tão embebido em seu próprio pesar, como se fosse um adolescente que havia sido jogado para escanteio por sua namorada, para que ela pudesse sair com o cara mais popular da escola, provavelmente o capitão do time de _football_?

Por quê?

Por quê?

_Por quê? _

Edward se perguntava incessantemente. O que era essa angústia, esse sufocamento que alastrava por seu corpo, como veneno, corroendo algo tão puro e especial, que fazia com que ele se sentisse perdendo o sentido de algo de extrema importância em sua vida, mas não tendo a mínima ideia do que poderia ser. Tal asfixia só abrandava, quando fechava seus olhos e imagens aleatórias e vívidas de Bella surgia por trás de suas pálpebras.

O seu sorriso tímido. O rubor de suas bochechas. Sua gargalhada escandalosa. O timbre de soprano de sua voz. A suavidade de sua pele alva. O brilho de seus olhos achocolatados. A maciez de seus longos cabelos castanhos. Seus lábios suaves e quentes. Seu corpo esguio e feminino, com curvas bem delineadas e acentuadas. O calor de sua pele. O toque sereno de suas delicadas mãos.

Cada detalhe dela que ele considerava uma imagem daquilo, fazendo jus às recordações que surgia diante de seus olhos, era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme vívido, susceptível ao toque. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava com a emoção indistinta que sentia por conta daquelas lembranças. Era um sentimento tão poderoso que Edward sentia-se incomodado, mas ao mesmo tempo confortável com sabe-se lá o que ele estava sentido.

Tão confuso.

Tão atordoante.

Tão aterrorizante.

O que poderia ser? Desejo? Não, muito simples e vago. Tesão? Muito vulgar. Saudades? Talvez, mas ainda não suficiente. Paixão? É... provavelmente, mas ainda muito fugaz. Talvez... _amor_? Sim. Era isso, amor.

Edward sentou-se sobressaltado em sua cama, absorvendo a resolução que havia chegado, e ainda completamente atordoado com ela. Amor. Ele havia se apaixonado por Bella.

_Inacreditável_, pensou consigo mesmo.

Quando o puro desejo, o tesão primitivo, a paixão aterradora fora substituído por amor?

Ele não podia deixar de concordar que desde que passara a noite maravilhosa com ela em Ibiza nunca a esquecera, mas naquele momento – onde ele nunca imaginava reencontrá-la, ainda mais e uma situação tão peculiar como a que se sucedeu o encontro de ambos, conseguindo fazer a conexão que tanto ansiava intimamente reencontrar com o que mais desejava em seu imo.

Sim. Era exatamente isso. A soma de todos os seus desejos, anseios, paixões, pensamentos e amores convergidos, postos em uma só pessoa. Só ela. Sua inesquecível e bela Marie. _Bella_.

Cerrou seus olhos mais uma vez, deixando que imagens distintas e magnânimas de sua deusa rolassem por seus olhos, com uma recordação do que havia vivido por tão breve período de tempo. Quando as imagens começaram a ficar turvas em sua memória, Edward enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro que Bella havia usado na noite anterior, onde um resquício mínimo de seu perfume ainda estava presente. Aspirou com fervor aquele perfume, mas o seu cheiro natural havia mascarado totalmente o perfume angelical dela.

- Agrrrr! – grunhiu irritado consigo mesmo.

_Como ele podia ser tão babaca. Tão idiota. Tão inconsequente._

Quase como uma resposta do grande comediante que era Deus, diante do destino que havia tramado para ele e Isabella, os passos pesados e arrastados de Emmett preencheram os ouvidos do ruivo quando este entrou no quarto de Edward.

- Ainda de TPM? – inquiriu divertido para o primo, deixando de lado toda e qualquer sensibilidade do que ele estava sofrendo.

- Me deixa em paz, Emmett! – exclamou Edward completamente irritado.

- Ohhh... – gemeu descontraído Emmett, propositalmente para irritar seu primo. – Ele ainda está todo nervosinho. Precisando de um remedinho para a irritação? Só tenho que te lembrar de que não existe remédio para TPM. – provocou o moreno, se jogando na imensa cama ao lado de Edward, não se importando com o grito de recusa deste.

- Por que você não vai se foder, Emm? – vociferou encolerizado o futuro pediatra.

- Porque não preciso priminho, já fodi demais uma espetacular loira por aí! – replicou despreocupadamente, posicionando suas grandes mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

Edward resolveu ignorá-lo, cruzando fortemente seus braços no peito e fazendo um bico enorme em irritação. Parecia um garotinho que acabou de ser repreendido pela mãe a fazer bagunça em uma igreja, ou então que não ganhou o carrinho de controle remoto que ansiava em seu aniversário.

Emmett riu deliciado da reação infantil do primo, que tentou ignorá-lo, mas falhando miseravelmente ao fechar mais ainda a sua cara em irritação.

Como para brindar ainda mais o seu desespero, dois novos passos – um pesado e um leve – entraram na sala. O toque-toque do salto do sapato feminino era angustiante, mas tentando não focar-se nele, Edward cerrou outra vez seus olhos verdes evitando encarar os recém-chegados que haviam parado diante dele e de Emmett na frente da cama.

_Alice e Jasper_, concluiu o filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen.

Jasper, que era conhecido por sua postura tranquila, apaziguante, incorrompível e calmante, encarou seu amigo de longa data – mesmo que este se escondia atrás de seus olhos fechados. Edward nunca olhara tão miserável como fazia naquele momento. Uma imensa olheira roxa e profunda marcava sob seus olhos. Sua pele pálida estava translúcida, parecendo um pergaminho envelhecido. Sua aparência não era de um jovem de 25 anos, mas sim de um velho que batalhou muito em sua vida.

Alice, em contrapartida ao namorado, estava com seus braços finos cruzados fortemente em seu peito. Sua alegria, olhar gentil e simpatizante, e energia inesgotável estavam ausentes naquele momento. Ela estava irritada, indignada, atordoada, querendo matar um com o seu olhar homicida, e de preferência que este 'um' fosse o babaca na sua frente de cabelos acobreados. Alice estava _puta da cara_ com o que Edward havia feito a sua amiga. A humilhando, fazendo-a passar por otária na frente de todos. Fora uma benção que ela não tenha sofrido nenhum acidente enquanto dirigia sobre a chuva torrencial da noite anterior em direção à Nova Iorque.

Ela enterrou suas unhas bem feitas e compridas na pele branca de seus braços, sentindo suas garras magenta penetrando a sua pele. Se fosse possível ela gostaria de matar o ruivo a sua frente com suas próprias unhas.

Alice bufou irritada.

- Você está se sentido melhor? – inquiriu Jasper, querendo soar como se estivesse perguntando sobre a bebedeira do amigo na noite anterior, mas perguntando realmente como estava se sentindo após os eventos da noite anterior.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Indo. – respondeu com sinceridade, ainda sem abrir seus olhos.

Alice bufou mais irritada ainda, fazendo que a sua impaciência ressoa-se por todo o quarto. Intrigado com o som, Edward abriu seus olhos e procurou a origem do ruído, e quando encontrou o olhar assassino da namorada de seu melhor amigo, sabia com toda a certeza do universo que ela era a responsável pelo intrigante som. Não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade o ruivo inquiriu:

- _O quê_? – ele não queria ter soado impertinente, mas suas palavras saíram extremamente altas e incomodas até mesmo para os seus ouvidos. Alice fechou seus olhos em fendas analisando com repugnância Edward.

- Você é um idiota! – cuspiu com fervor em direção ao futuro pediatra. – Você merece chafurdar-se em sua própria desgraça, seu babaca! Você não merece que uma lágrima sequer seja derramada em seu nome, você merece ficar sozinho, morrer sozinho, sem amigos, sem família, sem nada! – declamou com ódio.

O ruivo encarou atordoado a pequena mulher.

- O que eu te fiz? – perguntou confuso, com a voz mínima.

- Você magoou a minha amiga! – exclamou estridente. – Ela saiu enlouquecida dessa merda de casa, e foi por Deus que a abençoou que nada de ruim aconteceu a ela, se tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa com ela, eu juro, eu te mataria com as minhas próprias mãos, sem espaço para arrependimento. – gritou soltando seus braços que estavam cruzados e inclinando-se em direção a Edward para se impor diante de suas palavras ásperas.

O futuro pediatra estava de boca aberta diante da explosão de Alice, completamente sem palavras; entretanto, a estudante de moda não havia finalizado suas acusações e ameaças a Edward.

- Juro que se você sonhar, pensar, chegar perto de Bella outra vez, pode dar adeus a essa merda que você carrega entre suas pernas, porque eu prometo que irei arrancar tudo, deixá-lo uma moça, para que você não faça isso outra vez com ela! – ameaçou venenosamente. – Entendido seu babaca? – replicou com suas mãos em sua cintura fina e encarando com aversão o médico.

Antes que Edward pudesse replicar as acusações e ameaças de Alice, esta deixou o quarto batendo o salto de seus sapatos ruidosamente pelo piso linóleo.

- Estarei esperando-o no carro Jazz. – informou com suavidade ao namorado, deixando o ambiente batendo a porta ao passar.

Os três homens que estavam na sala encaram o lugar que Alice estivera segundos atrás completamente aturdidos. A pequenina mulher era um furacão, e não no bom sentido, pelo menos para Edward no momento.

- Uau! – exclamou Emmett minutos depois quando o silêncio no quarto passou a ser extremamente sufocante. – Quem é que tem um pau nessa relação, hein Jazz? – divertiu-se do loiro.

Jasper rolou seus olhos ignorando as palavras de Emmett.

- O que você irá fazer? – perguntou a Edward com tranquilidade. O ruivo franziu seu cenho em confusão.

- Fazer o quê, posso saber? – replicou soando mais irritadiço do que queria.

- Sobre a Bella. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Hum... _nada_. – respondeu Edward. – Você não acabou de ouvir a sua namorada dizendo que se eu sequer pensar na Bella ela irá me matar? E mesmo se a mestre dos Magos não fizesse nada, duvido que a Bella gostaria de falar comigo. – deu de ombros, suspirando pesadamente.

- Qual é Edward? – desdenhou Jasper. – Eu te conheço a minha vida toda, já te vi fazendo as piores merdas do universo, e você sempre deu o seu jeito de consertar. Por que agora será diferente? Cadê aquele cara que diz que gosta de fazer a sua própria sorte, seu próprio destino, hum? – lembrou o amigo de sua filosofia de vida.

- A partir do momento que o destino resolveu colocar Bella outra vez na minha vida, percebi que eu nunca o tive em minhas mãos. – replicou com azedume.

Jasper rolou os olhos, enquanto Emmett ria debochado.

- Vai virar celibatário, é? Seminarista? – divertiu-se Emmett, que foi prontamente ignorado por seu primo.

- Você que sabe; se prefere ficar aí como um idiota chafurdando-se em arrependimento, fique. Mas lembre-se que tudo depende de você, o destino só faz com que as coisas saiam da maneira que deve ser, ok? – profetizou Jasper. – Nos vemos na próxima semana. – despediu-se dos amigos, deixando propositalmente um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama de Edward, que assim como Emmett não notou o pequeno bilhete.

Um prolongado e aterrador silêncio recaíram sobre os dois primos. Cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, avaliando as palavras de Jasper, como também a explosão de Alice.

- Eu fodi tudo mesmo, certo? – inquiriu Edward como se buscasse certeza em sua pergunta.

- Yeap! – concordou Emmett, estalando seus lábios no 'p'. – No bom e no mal sentido. – completou com uma gargalhada. Edward encarou o primo em um sinal de alerta que sua piada não tinha graça nenhuma.

- Será que você irá me contar exatamente tudo o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou com a voz miúda o futuro pediatra.

Emmett deu de ombros, mas sentou-se confortavelmente na cama, apoiando suas costas na cabeceira da cama.

- Você quer a versão resumida ou a com todos os fatos? – perguntou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Despeje tudo, Emmett, não precisa ser gentil. – falou com um suspiro pesado.

- Bem, você e Bella simplesmente sumiram do clube que nós fomos, e óbvio que vocês tinham vindo para casa juntos. Os gemidos dela estavam ecoando por toda a casa. A propósito, _parabéns_ primo. – congratulou o jogador de basquete dando um soco nada gentil no braço do primo. – De qualquer maneira você descobriu que ela era a sua deusa espanhola, ela te deu um fora, e você literalmente perdeu o rumo. – recordou Emmett.

"Bebeu durante o dia inteiro. Uísque, vodca, cerveja, licor, o que colocavam na sua frente você estava bebendo, e quando eu ou Jazz falávamos para você comer alguma coisa, mandava a gente se foder." – ponderou com indignação. – "Ah... sim... durante o dia todo, conforme você bebia como um alcoólatra descontrolado, falava sobre a conversa com Bella, e que ela o havia enganado, assim como todo mundo. Óbvio que você também debateu por longos minutos sobre a anatomia dela, dizendo formato de seios, bunda, como a buceta dela é, como você sente-se dentro dela. Como a boca dela fica em torno do seu pau... bem... você foi bem detalhista."

- Sério? – perguntou incerto querendo só confirmar que ele realmente fora um babaca. Emmett confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – _Merda_! – exclamou enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Quando você finalmente resolveu que era hora de comer alguma coisa, e seguimos para a sala onde estava todo mundo e os japoneses estavam preparando o jantar, você a viu, e novamente fodeu tudo. Agiu como um bêbado descontrolado bebendo tudo o que podia e não podia, até que em determinado momento você a viu encarando você, e como um perfeito idiota você agarrou Tanya e por muito pouco não a fodeu ali, na frente de todo mundo. – contou com desprezo.

"Juro Edward, não consigo entender o que você vê em Tanya, ainda mais para fazer o que estava disposto a fazer ali, somente para provocar Bella." – repreendeu Emmett. – "De qualquer forma, foi nesse ponto que a Bella fugiu, todo mundo achou que ela tinha ido para a varanda tomar um ar, como eu a encontrei um tempo antes, mas quando depois de uma meia hora não tinha nenhum sinal dela, notamos que o carro da Alice tinha ido, junto com as coisas da Bella e ela, obviamente." – deu de ombros.

- Vocês não tentaram ir atrás dela? – questionou Edward atordoado.

- Já estou chegando neste ponto. – respondeu Emmett com indiferença. – Enquanto Alice procurava Bella como uma louca, Tanya começou a te xingar, dizendo que você era um idiota, aproveitador e tudo mais, e o Paul, todo sentido pelo que você estava fazendo com a putinha da Tanya, partiu pra cima de você. Acredite Edward, esse seu supercílio cortado é só o que o mala fez em você, antes que você caísse de tão bêbado que estava. – o moreno deu um olhar divertido para o primo, que dizia algo como 'foi pouco por tudo o que você fez'.

"De qualquer maneira, estávamos em um impasse. Não sabíamos se cuidávamos de você, que estava desacordado e completamente bêbado, com o risco de ter uma concussão, ou íamos atrás de Bella." – deu de ombros. – "Decidimos ir atrás de Bella. Porém a porra da chuva que deu ontem, ocasionada por um ciclone tropical ou algo do gênero, não deixou irmos muito longe em nossa busca, já que a Guarda Costeira e a Polícia Rodoviária interditaram todas as interestaduais." – explicou.

"Como não tínhamos o que fazer, optamos por voltar para casa e te socorrer, enquanto tentávamos falar com Bella por celular, e saber se ela estava bem. Em algum momento da noite ela mandou uma mensagem para Alice dizendo que estava em casa e que gostaria de ficar sozinha, e você depois que conseguimos acordá-lo e informar que tinha fodido tudo entrou em estado catatônico, voltando a dormir." – falou sem emoção.

- Mas ela está bem? – questionou Edward, realmente preocupado com o bem estar de Isabella.

- Acredito que dentro dos conformes sim. Ela pediu para que Alice a deixasse sozinha no apartamento em que dividem durante esta semana para que ela pudesse avaliar toda a merda que aconteceu, ou algo assim. – deu de ombros, não muito certo dos detalhes.

- E o que aconteceu com Tanya e todo o resto? – inquiriu temeroso Edward.

- A _'Putanya'_ depois do _peep show_ que quase protagonizou com você se mandou junto com o Paul. Pelo que Rose disse, eles ficaram em um motel vagabundo para poder passar a noite e o mala pegasse as suas sobras como sempre. – divertiu-se Emmett dando uma escandalosa gargalhada em seguida.

- Que faça bom proveito daquela coisa. – desdenhou Edward com repugnância.

- De qualquer maneira como não tinha mais nada que poderíamos fazer, Bella já estava sã e salva em seu apartamento em NYC, você desmaiado em sua cama, a maioria estava dormindo e se preparando para se mandar nas primeiras horas da manhã. Não tinha nada o que poderíamos fazer, desta forma eu, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie ficamos na piscina conversando. – explanou com um sorriso sonhador.

- Calma aí! – exclamou Edward atordoado. – Rosalie, conversando com você, Jasper e Alice? O que foi a noite passada? A noite da insanidade? – interpelou perplexo.

- Qual é Edward? Dê um pouco de crédito para Rosalie, ela é gente boa, só um pouco determinada demais. – sorriu enviesado o jogador de basquete com a memória da loira. – De qualquer forma ela percebeu que Alice e Jasper são perfeitos juntos, e depois disso... bem... ela veio para a cama com o _teddy bear_ aqui! – vangloriou-se Emmett.

- Não brinca! – exclamou Edward realmente surpreso por sua amiga ter ido para a cama com o seu primo.

- Por que eu iria mentir sobre isso, cara? – replicou Emmett. – Eu beijei aquele corpo todinho, aquela boca pequenininha, quentinha esteve em torno do meu pau, e depois eu meti gostoso nela. Estou viciado naquela mulher, Edward. Ela é uma delícia. – salivou perdido nas lembranças da noite e da manhã em que passou na companhia de Rosalie nua.

- Uau! – exclamou Edward realmente surpreso que Rosalie cedeu às investidas do primo.

- É... sim... e você o que você irá fazer? – replicou Emmett, voltando o assunto para a história do primo com a sua _caliente_ espanhola, não tão espanhola assim.

- Nada. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer, Emmett. – replicou mal humorado o ruivo, bufando exacerbado por ninguém compreender que não havia _nada_ que ele pudesse fazer.

Inesperadamente novos passos femininos foram ouvidos pelos dois rapazes que estavam dentro do quarto. Edward encarou Emmett aturdido, o moreno só deu de ombros, focando seus olhos para a porta em que Rosalie em toda a sua glória loira e seu corpo escultural entrou esbanjando sensualidade, entretanto sua fisionomia da qual mantinha um sorriso brilhante, rapidamente foi substituído por uma carranca ao ver a situação de seu colega de classe.

- Sério Edward? – exclamou a loira, levando suas mãos na cintura e encarando com um olhar reprovador o amigo. – Emmett! Não era suposto você arrastá-lo para o chuveiro e depois dar uma injeção de animo? – replicou voltando o seu olhar reprovador para o homem que a havia levado ao céu dos orgasmos em apenas uma noite.

- E ele escuta alguém? – defendeu-se o grandalhão com um ligeiro bico.

Rosalie encarou os dois em descrédito.

- Edward, banheiro, imediatamente! – exclamou autoritária. Edward não conseguiu ser desobediente diante da ordem da amiga, e com uma rapidez surpreendente levantou-se de sua cama e correu para o seu banheiro.

Quando se admirou no espelho o futuro pediatra viu o lixo que estava, finalmente compreendendo a preocupação dos amigos diante de sua aparência. Olheiras arroxeadas e enormes sob seus olhos, que estavam avermelhados e vidrados. Sua pele estava rançosa e pálida, uma mistura bizarra de pergaminho envelhecido e papiro novo. Seus ombros estavam curvados e sua postura estava vergonhosamente deformada.

Com um suspiro resignado, Edward tentou se aprumar, esticando sua postura, sentindo seus ossos e músculos protestando ao ficarem na forma correta, depois de ficarem por tanto tempo tortos. Jogou uma água gelada em seu rosto, escovou seus dentes retirando o bafo de onça que estava – devido a todo o álcool que ingeriu no dia anterior. Com as mãos úmidas deslizou-as por seus cabelos bagunçados tentando reorganizá-los, enquanto se dava mais uma longa olhada no espelho.

Ele sentia-se um pouco melhor, mas sentindo-se sujo como nunca esteve antes. Rapidamente despiu suas roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, mal se incomodando com a água gelada que descia por ele no início. Assim como fora desde que soube que Bella tinha partido na noite anterior na neblina de sua bebedeira, Edward se pôs a pensar na belíssima morena que partilhara os momentos mais inesquecíveis de sua vida.

Edward a queria. Isto era tão claro quanto cristal. Todavia ele havia pisado na bola com Bella, havia agido como um idiota quando ela completamente confusa tentou negar a ligação, a conexão que tinham. Ele deveria ter sido paciente, como fora durante todo o final de semana, em algum ponto ela cairia em si e poderiam ter resolvido toda a situação sem sofrimento. Mas não. Ele teve que agir como um adolescente inconsequente, focado somente em fazer ciúmes à ex-namorada que o esnobou. Agora como ele consertaria toda essa situação fodida, e conseguiria o perdão de Bella e consequentemente provar a ela que iriam fazer isso que tinham entre eles funcionar, ele não fazia a mínima ideia, mas tinha consciência que precisava fazer. Custe o que custar.

Quando novamente a água o chuveiro tornou-se fria, o ruivo finalizou seu banho cobrindo-se com um roupão e voltando ao seu quarto para encontrar seu primo Emmett e Rosalie, sentados em sua cama esperando-o, sabe-se lá para quê.

- Ótimo, agora você olha apresentável. – falou satisfeita Rosalie. – Vista-se adequadamente para conquistar a mulher da sua vida. – demandou com autoridade.

- Só tem um pequeno detalhe. – começou Edward encarando ressabido seus amigos. – Eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde Bella vive em Manhatan, e tentar encontrá-la sem ter um rumo é complexo, se vocês me entendem. – falou fazendo o seu ponto.

- Bom... ela disse que vivia em _Tribeca_, certo? – pontuou Emmett. – É um começo, não?

- Mas mesmo assim, até encontrá-la levaria dias. – suspirou derrotado o futuro pediatra, que rapidamente foi feito coro com seu primo.

- Vocês têm uma ervilha no lugar de um cérebro, é isso? Não acredito que ambos estão quase se formando médicos! – vociferou a loira.

- Você sabe onde ela mora? – inquiriu incrédulo Edward.

- Não, mas talvez isso ajude. – disse com suavidade, erguendo um pedaço de papel preso em seu dedo indicador e médio.

Rapidamente Edward pegou o pequeno papel entre os dedos da amiga, o abrindo com avidez, percebendo a letra elegante de Jasper rabiscada em um endereço em Nova Iorque.

.

_Greenwich St., 822, apto. 3C  
>Tribeca – NYC<em>

_Ps.: Faça acontecer o seu destino.  
>~ Jasper<em>

_._

Um sorriso enviesado e vitorioso brotou nos lábios de Edward. Jasper indo contra as palavras de sua namorada, pondo em risco seu relacionamento deixou o endereço das duas para que ele chegasse a Bella, e ele faria. Ele iria pôr o trem de volta nos trilhos, tomar as rédeas de sua vida e ir atrás da garota que ele queria. Aquela que fora feita para ele, como todos estavam dizendo por aí.

Ao perceber o plano se formando em sua mente, Edward percebeu que tinha um pequeno problema.

- Como chegarei a NY? Estou sem carro e ônibus agora aqui só à noite. – externou sua preocupação.

Emmett sorriu largamente tirando a chave de seu Jeep do bolso e atirando para o primo, que com seus reflexos perfeitos por conta do baseball que fizera quando criança agarrou a chave. Edward encarou confuso o primo.

- Você vai com meu carro para NYC, e eu vou com Rose de volta para Princeton. – declarou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Rosalie levantando da cama. – Problemas resolvidos. Agora _agiliza_ Edward! Você tem que pensar em um bom discurso de desculpas e uma excelente confissão de que está apaixonado por ela – sorriu enviesado para o amigo. –, eu sei que você consegue os dois.

E com uma piscadela em direção a Emmett, a bela loira deixou o quarto, que desde a sua entrada fora tomado por uma aura de esperança.

- Cara! – exclamou o futuro cirurgião plástico. – Eu vou casar com essa mulher!

Edward riu da declaração do primo, balançando sua cabeça enquanto seguia para pegar suas coisas e vestir-se. Como não sabia como se desenrolaria as coisas com Bella, o ruivo optou por arrumar todas as suas coisas e levá-las a NYC, torcendo para que não tivesse que ficar em um quarto de hotel sozinho enquanto tentava mostrar a mestranda de literatura o que sentia por ela.

Comendo algumas _pop-tarts_, um _hot-pocket_ e um _kit-kat_, junto com um copo gigante de leite puro, Edward sentia-se satisfeito para ir atrás de sua garota. Despedindo-se de Emmett e Rosalie, que eram os únicos que ainda estavam na enorme casa, o futuro pediatra a fechou e seguiu pela interestadual rumo a _Big Apple_.

Acelerando a toda velocidade no imenso Jeep, Edward fez em um pouco menos de 1 hora e 20 minutos o percurso de _Southamptom _a Nova Iorque. Quando estava nos domínios municipais da ilha, Edward digitou no GPS de seu celular o endereço de Bella, o aparelho lhe instruiu qual a melhor rota, onde o ruivo guiou com maestria pelas ruas até o local.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, Edward não achou difícil localizar o endereço. O prédio em que Alice e Bella viviam, era um típico edifício nova-iorquino da década de 20. De tijolos aparentes e vermelhos, janelas de metal pintadas de verde escuro, e porta de madeira de lei com adornos de bronze e pequenas janelas em vidro. Tomando uma respiração profunda, Edward, que havia conseguido estacionar o imenso Jeep em frente ao prédio, desceu e tocou o interfone, no apartamento que foi indicado como o das senhoritas Brandon e Swan.

Previsivelmente, ninguém atendeu. Edward tentou mais algum tempo, esperando que Bella atendesse o interfone, mas nada. Provavelmente ela não estava em casa. Sem assumir a sua derrota, Edward chamou o apartamento de um vizinho – Sra. Stanley – mas essa, que parecia ser uma velha fofoqueira, informou que Bella havia saído pela manhã para curtir a vida cultural da cidade.

Com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, Edward agradeceu a mulher e encostou-se no Jeep de Emmett para esperar Bella, todavia, minutos, horas se passaram e nem sinal da morena. Morrendo de fome, mas determinado a não sair dali, Edward ligou para o _delivery_ do McDonald's e ordenou alguns lanches, batatas fritas, nuggets, refrigerante e milk-shake, dando o endereço de Bella, mas sem fornecer o apartamento, ele iria interpelar o entregador antes que este notasse que o endereço que foi fornecido estava ausente de um complemento.

Quarenta e cinco minutos foi o tempo para que seu pedido de _fast-food _chegasse ao endereço de Bella e Alice. Dando o pagamento – acrescido de uma grande gorjeta – Edward se acomodou no banco do passageiro do imenso Jeep e começou a devorar os alimentos como um esfomeado.

Era depois do anoitecer, Edward saboreava calmamente seu milk-shake de chocolate lamentando-se por não ter algumas bolachas _Oreo_ para acompanhar quando viu Bella, virando a esquina de sua casa, carregada de sacolas de mercado, com óculos escuros sobre sua cabeça e os cabelos presos em um coque desleixado. Uma camiseta branca com a inscrição _"Dark Angel"_ estava com as mangas dobradas e para evitar o tamanho que parecia ser enorme, amarrada com um pequeno nó. Calças jeans negras com as barras dobradas e _all stars_ brancos.

Ela estava concentrada em pegar algo em sua bolsa de tecido preta para evitar que suas compras caíssem no chão. Edward sorriu apaixonadamente para a forma que ela olhava. Mesmo sem preocupação em vestir-se com roupas curtas ou apertadas para evidenciar o seu corpo curvilíneo, Bella estava sexy. Gritando sexo. Pelo menos para ele.

Deliberadamente Bella parou sua busca em sua bolsa. Uma sensação de que alguém estava a observando dominou seu íntimo. Instantaneamente ela entrou em pânico, relembrando todos os golpes de defesa pessoal que seu pai havia lhe ensinado antes de mudar-se para a Espanha. Sabendo que era mais desajeitada do que poderia ser uma pessoa normal, Bella respirou profundamente, agarrando o spray de pimenta que estava em sua bolsa, decidida a atacar o seu atacante com a arma de efeito moral, para que assim pudesse entrar em seu apartamento.

Contudo, quando a mestranda em Literatura levantou seus olhos à procura de quem a observava, seu coração falhou uma batida. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Ali parado diante a entrada de seu prédio ao lado do imenso Jeep de Emmett, usando seus tênis negros inseparáveis, calça jeans escura, camiseta branca com decote em V sob uma camisa aberta xadrez de tons predominantemente cinzas, estava Edward. Com seus incríveis e brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos, e seus cabelos acobreados bagunçados. Um sorriso enviesado perfeitamente posto em seu rosto.

Bella não pôde deixar de se admirar: Edward exalava sexo. E ela queria exalar sexo com ele.

Tão rápido quanto o pensamento que surgiu Bella se censurou. Ela poderia estar apaixonada por ele, mas nunca seria o resto de alguém, a segunda opção de alguém, seja ele quem for. Edward ou até mesmo Johnny Deep. Ela não seria a segunda opção de ninguém, ela merecia ser a primeira, e por conta disso, sabendo muitíssimo bem que na noite anterior o ruivo estivera intimamente com Tanya, ela não daria nem sequer um segundo pensamento em ter sexo com Edward.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – interpelou Bella com grosseria.

Edward engoliu em seco. Ela estava mais brava do que ele supunha, talvez suas desculpas e confissões não fossem suficientes. Ele tentou controlar o mal estar que estava na boca de seu estômago quando a perspectiva de retornar a Southampton sozinho brilhou em sua mente.

- Bella – começou com a voz tremida o ruivo. – eu sei que não tenho moral nenhuma para vir até a sua porta e esperar o perdão eterno, mas eu queria pedir-lhe pessoalmente desculpas por tudo. – falou com sinceridade.

A morena fechou seus olhos em fendas, completamente desconfiada das apologias do futuro pediatra.

- Você não precisava vir até aqui. – replicou com asco. – De qualquer maneira, já disse suas desculpas. Pode voltar para a sua namorada. – completou, virando de costas para Edward e pegando sua chave dentro da bolsa.

- Namorada? – repetiu Edward soando como uma pergunta confusa.

_O que ela estava falando?_ Questionou mentalmente.

- Será que você fodeu a pobre Tanya e a dispensou como faz com todas as outras? – refutou com acidez. A boca de Edward se abriu para protestar as palavras de Bella, mas nenhum som saiu dela. – Hum. Típico. – desdenhou Bella, virando-se outra vez de costas para o ruivo e procurando sua chave.

- Não aconteceu nada comigo e Tanya na noite passada. – confessou Edward quando Bella abriu a porta de seu edifício e começava a entrar. Imediatamente ela parou seus movimentos, mas ainda não encarando o futuro pediatra.

Ela fechou seus olhos e ponderou as palavras de Edward, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o ruivo falou.

- Bella, eu me arrependo de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu deveria ter percebido que a nossa situação era confusa e tudo mais, que você assim como eu tinha outros planos para esse ano, e o que aconteceu entre nós não era um destes planos. – ele tomou uma respiração profunda antes de continuar o seu discurso. – De qualquer maneira não deveria ter te pressionado, deveria ter esperado o seu tempo. Mas não, eu fui um babaca idiota que se embebedou e fez merda durante todo o dia e que quando percebeu seus belíssimos olhos castanhos me encarando quis infligir o mesmo tipo de dor estúpida que estava sentindo. Eu queria que você sentisse ciúmes de mim, sabe-se lá por que. – confessou dando de ombros.

Bella fechou seus olhos e deixou se perder em cada palavra que Edward que dizia.

- Desde Ibiza, quando ainda éramos dois desconhecidos que usaram nomes aleatórios eu sabia que você era única. Eu não fiquei sonhando acordado com você desde então à toa. Era uma forma de o meu subconsciente me dizer que você era a garota certa, e mesmo depois quando a reencontrei, apesar de não ter sabido desde o inicio quem você era, algo dentro de mim berrava sinalizando que você era quem eu queria. – ele tornou a respirar fundo.

"Bella, eu estou totalmente apaixonado por você." – confessou com uma certeza, uma paixão aterradora. – "E esse sentimento está me assustando completamente, eu nunca me senti assim antes por ninguém, e tenho certeza que nunca irei sentir isso outra vez. Você é a garota certa para mim. A que foi destinada a ficar comigo para o resto dos meus dias."

Isabella sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas emocionadas e apaixonadas pelo discurso de Edward. Ela poderia nunca ter acreditado em contos de fadas, mas _sempre_ sonhou em ouvir aquelas palavras de dedicação que Edward havia lhe dito, mesmo que até poucos segundos atrás ela não fazia ideia que queria isso com tanto fervor.

Seu coração batia velozmente, ecoando o sentimento de amor que inundava o seu imo por todo o seu corpo. De repente todos os seus músculos doíam por querer abraçar Edward, reivindicá-lo para si, mostrar a ele que ela também estava sentindo o mesmo, por mais que tudo a assustasse de uma maneira que ela não conseguisse articular; todavia, palavras não eram suficientes, gestos eram ridículos diante do calor acalentador e apaziguante que dominava todo o seu corpo.

As lágrimas escorriam por sua face, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas de felicidade. Felicidade por enfim estar completa. O destino – o responsável por toda essa situação, desde o princípio – havia feito o seu trabalho com maestria e o desfecho perfeito se desenrolava para ela.

Ela gostaria de se virar e encarar as duas esmeraldas brilhantes que eram os olhos de Edward, todavia temia que se o encarasse naquele momento não conseguiria conter seus instintos e provavelmente faria coisas que seus vizinhos não estavam dispostos a ver, violando assim a privacidade deles. Por conta disso, ela abriu totalmente a porta de madeira, bronze e vidro, fazendo com que esta ficasse completamente aberta e começou a caminhar em direção as escadas que a levaria ao seu apartamento.

Edward que ainda estava parado em seu lugar encarou a cena estático, certo de que ela estava mandando-o se foder, e afirmando que não queria absolutamente nada com alguém tão fodido como ele. O ruivo estava disposto a chamá-la, quando Bella virou o seu rosto do pé da escada em direção a ele.

- Você não vem? – ronronou sensualmente. – Temos muitos assuntos a resolver antes que você vá para Princeton, e de preferência esses assuntos devem ser tratados com nós... _nus_. – explanou com a voz cheia de luxúria a Edward, que arregalou seus olhos surpreso, enquanto um sorriso largo começava a crescer em seu rosto.

_Eu amo essa mulher_. Pensou consigo mesmo, pressionando o alarme do Jeep de Emmett para fechá-lo e caminhar a largas passadas para a escadaria onde Bella subia lentamente decidida a rebolar seus quadris o máximo que podia.

Edward gemeu deliciado com a cena, quando chegou próximo da morena agarrando sua cintura com força e literalmente a levando para o seu apartamento onde ávidos de desejo, os dois jovens rapidamente arrancaram a roupa um do outro e deixaram-se consumir pelo desejo primitivo e apaixonado que estavam sentindo, finalmente confirmando que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

_Para todo o sempre_, como dizem por aí.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Hey amores! Que parto foi sair esse capítulo. Meu Deus do céu, mas antes tarde do que nunca eu finalmente terminei. Aleluia._

_Quem lê principalmente **TEENAGE DREAM** sabe que estes últimos meses foram uma completa loucura para mim. Entre provas de vestibular, uma doença genética descoberta, computador roubado (que inclusive estava este último capítulo praticamente pronto) e toda a complexidade por ser fim de ano, eis a minha demora. _

_Bom, como disse acima, esse capítulo estava 90% pronto no meu computador, só que ele foi roubado e a idiota aqui não tinha backup, então tive que começar do zero escrevendo este aqui. E o pior de tudo, estava tão bom lá, que esse aqui não chega aos pés do que havia feito, tanto que estava relutante em escrever esse final, mas como prometido antes de iniciar o próximo ano, eis o capítulo final._

_Desde já quero pedir desculpas pela mediocridade desse capítulo. Normalmente eu odeio colocar sequências seguidas de diálogos, mas sendo sincera eu só queria finalizar e tirar esse peso dos meus ombros. Me perdoem por ser assim, pelo menos por aqui. _

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou essa short-fic, mandou reviews, comentou, recomendou, indicou e deu palpites. Não foi uma das minhas melhores, mas a intenção dela era apaziguar o meu espírito diante de coisas que saíram meu controle esse ano. Obrigada também a todos que compreenderam a minha situação e todas as eventualidades que aconteceram, eu tentei fazer o meu melhor. Como sempre tento. Patti assim como todo mundo, obrigada pela ajuda imensa que você me deu por aqui e em tudo mais. Termino esse ano com um saldo devedor gigante para com você! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada novamente a todos. E que 2012 todo mundo encontre um caliente affair por alguma praia perdida, já que Ibiza parece ser difícil de acontecer! LOL_

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Besos con mucho cariño y estimo, siempre._

_Carol._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **Antes de falar sobre o capítulo, preciso fazer um imenso agradecimento a Carol pela oportunidade que me foi concebida, pela segunda vez. Desde **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR** que sempre admirei o trabalho surpreendente que ela fez lá, pela criatividade, escrita impecável, pela dedicação, pela coragem de escrever o que o coração comanda, mesmo que isso venha fazer centenas de leitoras sofrerem, por ter nos presenteado com histórias incríveis. Sem dúvida, e ela já sabe disso, a Carol é a minha autora brasileira número 1 de fanfics, e quando recebi o convite para betar **TEENAGE DREAM**, assim como **RUMOR HAS IT**, não hesitei e aceitei na hora! Betar as fanfics da Carol nunca seria um trabalho, é uma honra. Obrigada pela oportunidade, autora, é com uma imensa satisfação que concluímos esta aqui._

_E é com tristeza e uma saudade apertada que me despeço desta sensual, voluptuosa, envolvente e caliente história. Que, claro, não podia terminar de uma forma diferente que não fosse com nossa Marie-Bella/Tony-Edward deixando-se consumir pela atração e paixão inegável, uma clara mensagem de que não importa quais os seus atos ou os seus planos, o destino é quem dá a última palavra. _

_Obrigada a todas as leitoras que acompanharam, por lerem, por deixarem reviews. Vocês são incríveis! Nos vemos em **TEENAGE DREAM!**_

_Um super beijo, _

_Patti. _

_._

* * *

><p><strong>GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.<br>REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


End file.
